My BestFriend's Brother (A Percabeth Fanfic)
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Suddenly his eyes eyes rested on me,and he grinned "Ah yes,it's the lucky lady who caught me in her bed." "That was seriously the most unluckiest night I ever had." I muttered. Annabeth Chase makes it to college and moves to an apartment with her new college roommates. But turns out,one of her roommates,is her new bestfriend's brother. (Completed) (Sequel coming up)
1. chapter 1

**Yes my cheese balls,I'm writing Percabeth instead of Penollo. No,I have not gone insane at all. So a tiny thing. I might not be able to update fast because I'm working on so many other stories all at once. So uh...yeah that's about it.**

 **P.S. My OC is in this**

 **Double P.S I'm not good at writing the life of a topper A student,because I'm always the troublemaker girl sitting in the back of the class,throwing spitballs at random people,etc etc,so if it doesn't really sound like Annabeth at all,forgive me.**

* * *

Ah,college. I had worked off my entire head for the past few years just to wait for this moment. Ever since I was a little girl,Yale has always been my biggest dream. Apparently my mom used to study there,and ever since I found out I've become obsessed with it.

My name is Annabeth Chase. Age eighteen,topper student of the class, (Hey,there's nothing wrong with that!) and a new student at Yale,as you can already see. Technically there's about two more months until the college opens for the term,but I'm so eager to finally leave the devil and move out.

Oh and by the devil,I meant Helen,my step mom. Sure,her younger twin sons Bobby and Mathew are the cutest angels ever,she believes I'm a spawn from hell. I mean,just because she's one doesn't mean I am too.

Yale is a place where students can stay for the holidays,though right now the campus was completely empty. Turning my back on it,I headed for the apartments that lined the school borders. It's not exactly a dorm school,but I moved out early. I walked into the hotel up to the lady at the front desk. She looked up at me.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm from Yale-"

"Say no more toots," she said at once,taking out a clipboard and checking it. Apparently a lot of Yale students live in the apartments around the school,because she didn't seem surprised at all.

"Yes um...name please?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth...Annabeth...ah yes,here we go! Annabeth Chase,second floor room fourteen. Here's the key. You already have three roommates."

"Thanks." I took the keys from her. It didn't seem like reality that I was not living with the devil anymore. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled in the the elevator and pressed the second floor,my heart thumping. As I got out,I looked left and right until I saw a door with a '14' on it. I hesitated for a moment,then decided to ring the bell. I waited for a few seconds,until the door opened by a girl. She blinked.

"I take it that you're my new roommate huh?" She asked.

"Yeah,I am." I answered. She smiled.

"Come on in. Here let me get that." She added,reaching out for my suitcase.

"Thanks." I said gratefully to her. I looked around my jaw dropped. Wow,this place was _huge_. The living room was the size of my room back at the devil's plus another bedroom and the living room. The girl grinned at my expression.

"I know,wicked right? Every apartment is fit for about four people to live in,so that's why it's this huge." She explained as I followed her into one of the rooms. There was a huge cupboard and a bathroom,with a study desk too. The bed was huge,with several sheets and a night table next to it. She put my suitcase next to the bed and turned towards me.

She tall,a bit taller than me with a good posture,so I figured that she might be a sportsperson. Her hair was black long and curled at the bottom,dyed with streaks of blue and green which matched her green eyes. She had a couple of slightly visible freckles splashed on her nose and cheeks. She held out a hand.

"I'm Penny. Penny Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

Suddenly I heard the door open and close,and another girl joined us at the base of my room.

She was about my height and a bit darker skinned. She had brown hair which was braided in several places that looked choppy,as if it had been cut by a kindergarten. Her eyes seemed kaeiloscopic;I couldn't seem to decide on what color they were. She seemed out of breath.

"Hey! You-you're Annabeth Chase right? Piper McLean." She said,shaking my hand. I had the feeling that I've heard that name somewhere,yet I smiled.

"Nice meeting you."

"Woah Pipes,you seem out of breath! Well,you're always in a hurry so I don't blame you." Penny added. Piper shrugged.

"Don't blame me for that."

"So...am I the only newbie?" I asked cautiously. Piper tilted her head.

"Did you study at Goode High School?"

"Um,no. I was in San Fransisco."

"Oh. Well,most people in Goode usually end up at Yale,like me. So I guess you could say I'm new,even though I'm familiar with half of the people around here."

"I studied at Goode High School two years back with Piper," Penny shrugged "But they kicked me and my brother out,so I ended up at Yale High School,so I'm not new since I know everyone already. Though this is my first year at College. Plus,home is a little to far,so I've been living here ever since last year."

"Why were you kicked out?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Last day of term,we vandalised our principal's car,trashed the classroom and clogged all the toilets and even skateboarded in the halls. But believe me,I'm a lovable and nice person." She grinned,making me smile. I usually stayed away from these sort of people,but Penny seemed nice enough.

"So anyways,how about pizza for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Suites me. What about you Annabeth?"

"Yeah,fine."

"Cool! We'll let you unpack." Piper nodded. As both of them walked out,closing the door behind them,I sighed. No more devil,helloo college.

oOoOo

"Well,after High School,college looks like a park," Penny shrugged "High School is hell."

"What are you interested in doing like,after college?" I asked. Penny,who was halfway in reaching for the bottle of coke stopped. She hesitated.

"I like Oceanography. Just don't mention-you know what? Never mind." She said hastily. Piper caught my eyes and gave me a look that said ' _Don't ask_ '. Okay...

"So,you guys have known each other from last year?"

"Well,when Penny used to study in Goode two years back we were best friends. After she got kicked out,we decided that for college we'd try for the same one and then find a place." She explained patiently "And are you sure this is veg Penny?"

"You bet!" Penny grinned. Catching my expression,she said "Piper's pure veg." Piper nodded.

"I can't even stand looking at a hunk of meat." Piper nodded. Penny smirked.

"Jason's a pretty hot hunk of meat."

"Oh,shut up." Piper muttered,going bright red.

"Who's Jason?"

"Her crush ever was in Kindergarden. He studied in Goode too with Piper. Like Piper's my best friend,Jason was my brother's. So they made the same plans as us. You know,getting ito the same college,living together,blah blah. Only thing is Jason lives in the next apartment with three other dudes."

"So..you've been having a crush on a guy since you were little?" I asked in awe to Piper,who was blushing. She shrugged a little.

"Maybe?"

"You guys are cute together." Penny nodded,munching on pizza. Piper smirked.

"What about you Boss? See any guys lately?"

"Nah,they usually see me." Said Penny savagely. Piper winked at me.

"Oh really? Not even a certain... _Apollo Solace_?"

Penny started choking on her pizza,and Piper started laughing. I didn't know whether to help her or laugh,so I compromised by smiling faintly. Once Penny recovered,she grinned mischievously.

"Okay,I admit that guy is a hot piece of meat." She said casually "but hey,you know me Pipes! I move on. Besides,he only flirts,not like he actually likes me."

Piper rolled her eyes. I have never seen someone talk this casually about a guy they like.

"So! I guess we shoulder turn in for the night? Piper asked. We nodded and got up,cleaning up the table. I was full and drowsy,ready to crash. As much as these guys were all different,I liked them. It's actually been forever since I had a friend,thanks to Helen...

"Night guys." Piper yawned,as she walked to her room.

"Nighgt." Penny and me grunted. Once in my room,I grabbed a book from my suitcase randomly. Romeo and Juliet has always been my favorite,and I never go to bed without reading. Plopping down on my bed,I began to read,but the pizza was really getting to me. Deciding on calling it a night,I switched off the light.

oOoOo

My eyes fluttered open slowly. It was still the middle of the night. Groaning,I turned and hugged my pillow,except that it was much to big and warm to be my pillow.

"You seem sleepy,Juliet."

"P-Penny?" I yawned,my eyes squinting to see a pair of green eyes "W-What are you doing in my b-bed?"

"I'm not Penny." A male's voice boomed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **REVIEW! And yes,this is kinda related to,My Brother's Bestfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the-" I sat up at once,and for a moment both of us stared at each other.

"HYPOTHETICAL CREEPY DOOFUS IN MY BED!"

"WEIRD SCREAMING HALF NAKED GIRL IN MY BED! Not that I'm complaining." He grinned. I heard footsteps and then the door crashed open. I blinked. Penny was standing at the doorway,looking shocked.

"What the-Percy! For the last time,this is not your room!"

"Wha-oh yeah." He hopped off my bed and turned towards me,winking "My bad toots."

He was as tall as Penny,with the same skin tone. Like Penny,he looked like he worked out. (As if I cared) He dark dark side swept black hair and sea green eyes. Then I suddenly realised that _this_ had to be Penny's twin brother.

"Don't call me toots unless you want your balls kicked." I huffed.

Penny burst out laughing "Damn,I seriously like you now,Chase. Now get out Percy, _now._ And why have you come home late? Don't tell me you've been drinking again!"

"Woah woah,chill mom," he chuckled putting his hands up "I sorta fell asleep at Rachel's,that's all."

"Uh huh." She made way for Percy to walk out,and then turned towards me "Sorry about that. He always has a knack of walking into random bedrooms and falling asleep."

"Oh,uh...it's okay."

"Just keep shooting death threats at him,that always keeps him at bay." She grinned an apologetic smile at me before leaving. I breathed out deeply and collapsed on my bed. This was an eventful first day.

oOoOooOoOo

"Hi." I muttered,walking into the kitchen. Piper smiled at me. Percy was seated next to her,but was asleep on the table.

"Hi. Slept well?"

"Yeah. Other than the fact that this doofus slept in my bed." I inclined at Percy. Piper grinned.

"Yeah,I heard."

"So where's Penny?" I asked,taking a seat opposite to Piper. She passed me a bowl of cereal.

"Still sleeping. On a normal day she wakes up at two in the afterno-wow,this is a record for the Jackson twins," she smirked as Penny walked in,sitting next to her brother. She yawned.

"Shut up Pipes,I'm still sleepy." She yawned,grabbing a granola bar from the basket in the middle of the table and started eating it. Then she nudged Percy in the ribs,who woke up at once.

"Wake up Drool Face."

"Huh?" He snorted,sitting up. There was a little drool on the side of his mouth,and his hair was messy. "Did I miss breakfast? What's for dinner?" He asked stupidly.

"Percy,you're weird." Piper said.

"Oh shut up...oh,my cucumber hurts."

"Okay,I did _not_ have to hear that." Penny groaned,face palming. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Hey,what can I say? Rachel is seriously a beast."

"And you're beauty?"

"Haha no." Suddenly his eyes eyes rested on me,and he grinned "Ah yes,it's the lucky lady who caught me in her bed."

"That was seriously the most unluckiest night I ever had." I muttered.

"Yeah,because I didn't even get a chance to bang you-"

"Percy,do us a favour and shut up. We're eating something proper and hygienic,unlike you." Penny smirked. Piper burst out laughing,and even I smiled. Percy simply stuck out a tongue at his sister,but I knew that he was stuck.

"Burn." Piper chuckled,pouring more milk in her cereal. Percy suddenly grinned.

"I don't suppose you'd like to eat something hygienic with Solace?"

"Well,even if I did,at least I don't get a meal from a guy every single night."

"Double burn." Piper whistled. Percy slumped back on the table.

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too little bro."

"Hey,we both are twins! Just because you were born ten seconds before me doesn't mean that-"

"Both of you,shut up." Piper said in a dangerous tone. They immediately obliged,and Piper winked at me. I grinned at her. Something told me that it was Piper who always managed to break these two up whenever there was a fight.

"So,plans for today?" Piper asked. Penny hesitated.

"Yeah. We're going to Washington DC-"

"And paint Abraham Lincoln a mustache." Percy grinned.

"I think he already had one."

"Yeah,and a beard."

"You guys,are the most annoying twins I've ever met." Piper groaned,while I laughed.

"Have you met other twins other than these two?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"Oh yeah. Apollo has a twin sister too."

"Artemis." Penny nodded. Percy grinned.

"Look at you,knowing everyone's names,especially your boyfriend's-"

"Do you want a wedgie?"

"I'll be good. Well! I hate to break it to you lovely ladies-Not you-" he added to Penny,who rolled her eyes "-but I have a game to catch. See ya." He winked at me and got up. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him. He's a perv." Penny said calmly as the door shut "He practically lives at the guy's room."I nodded. I'm used to ignoring stupid pervy guys anyways,so I couldn't care less.

oOoOo

I decided to check out the surroundings,so I got dressed and headed out. I had to admit,this place was much better than San Fransisco. I decided on heading over to the coffee shop I had spotted nearby. The guy at the counter grinned at me.

"What would you like?"

"Plain coffee no decaf please." I told him. He nodded and I sat down at a table meant for two. Then I took out my book and began to read. I never leave home without a book,it's just a daily habit I slipped into. But I should've been more careful about who was around me,because pretty soon someone slipped in the seat in front of me.

"Hey." He said. I didn't even look up to regard him.

"Hey yourself."

"So...I couldn't help but notice you from over there.."

"So you decided to face your death over here?" I asked,looking up at him from over my book.

"One look at you and I was already dead Wise Girl." He smirked. He was attractive,that was true,but I could only see him as a filthy toerag. I closed my book and sighed.

"So,do you need anything?" I asked politely. He leaned forward,his fingers linked together.

"Well,I honestly asked myself the same question a few moments ago. I figured we talk..get to know each other. After all,we're roommates,aren't we?"

"Don't remind me Jackson."

"Right,or it'd just drive you crazy." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. This guy was trying way to hard.

"It's enough to make anyone snap,with you around."

"Mmm hmm. Well,I'll see you around." He winked,getting up. I breathed out deeply. Wow,he's annoying. Just then the guy at the counter came over,holding my coffee.

"Here you go! That guy wasn't troubling you,right?" He asked,frowning. I shook my head.

"No,it's fine."

"Good," he looked relieved "the number of times a random guy came up to a girl sitting alone...they've all yelled at me to have tables with just one seat,but every time I do that the doofuses just grab a chair and rush over. It's pathetic. Anyways,enjoy your coffee." He smiled.

"Thanks." Relieved,I took a sip which calmed me down. I normally don't have any reason to be hyper,but I need to have a coffee at least every two days,or else I can't function at all.

oOoOo

"Percy!" I heard someone yell as I entered the apartment. Two other guy were lounging on the couch with Percy. Both of them were blond and had blue eyes,but one of them had freckles and his hair was more darker than the other's.

"Yeah?" Percy replied. Penny came out of the kitchen,a piece of cloth which was dangling on a stick that she was holding.

"Why is your underwear in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah. Layla and me sorta had a little meeting in the kitchen while you and Piper were out st the mall. Must've been that."

"You disgust me Perseus." Penny said,shaking her head and throwing the underwear on Percy's head. He took it off of him and threw it back at Penny,and it hit her face. The scene was so funny I almost started laughing.

"Percy-Jackson-I-am-going-to-KILL YOU!" Penny yelled,running towards her brother,who leaped up and started running around the couch. His friends didn't even seem to notice,except one of them,who chuckled "Better run bro. Run like the wind."

"GOTCHA!" She grinned,but Percy moved over to the side,making her tumble right into the guy with freckles. He grinned at her.

"Need something Sweetheart?"

"Uhh...oh,Annabeth!" Penny jumped up at the sight of me,looking flustered "come on in,I need to talk to you."

She steered me away from the guys and into her room,and shut the door. Then moments later she collapsed on her bed,writhing.

"I am gunna die of embarrassment." She groaned,her face bright red "DIE DIE DIE-"

"Geez,calm down." Piper muttered,strolling out of the bathroom "And why exactly,are you gunna die of embarrassment?"

"Percy's underwear flew in her face,and she also fell into the lap of one of his friends." I explained. Piper started laughing.

"Oh my Gods,I wish I had seen that coming!"

"Oh shut uuuuuup." Penny moaned,her face in her pillow "I freaking fell in Apollo's lap!

"Uh huh. So where were you Annabeth?" Piper asked me.

"Just at a coffee shop."

Penny suddenly looked up,grinning "Oh hell no! The counter guy is _hot_."

"Penny,you don't even know him-"

"Luke Castallen,age nineteen. He's in his second year of College,and studies at Yale." Penny recited casually. I sighed.

"And yet you say Percy disgusts you."

"Hey,at least I don't bang them like he does!" Penny protested. Me and Piper laughed and just then the door opened.

"Had fun _Sunshine_?" Percy asked tauntingly,though I saw that his eyes were bouncing at me. Penny made a sour face.

"Your underwear smells like my old gym locker. Now GET OUT!" She yelled,throwing a pillow at him before he quickly slammed the door. I pursed my lips,feeling irritated. I saw the way he kept staring at me,and if this guy was interested in getting me like he does with the other girls,he's seriously fighting a loosing battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow,I never knew PERCABETH was this loved...within ten seconds of me posting the last chapter a review came popping in...**

* * *

Dinner was pretty entertaining but tiring (It included mostly of the Jackson's fighting,and then Apollo flirting with Penny,Jason and Piper keep glancing at each other and blushing,and then the Jackson's fighting again) and I decided to go to bed early. As I settled in,opening my book,I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Penny walked in,looking a little nervous. Behind her,someone called (I guessed it was Apollo) "Call me Jackson!"

"In your wildest dreams." She rolled her eyes,closing the door. Turning towards me,she smiled wearily.

"Sorry if that kinda disturbed you,having the guys over. They usually pig out here. Jason's good,Apollo's an idiot,and Percy's the worst of them."

I smiled "It's okay. It kind of feels like I'm settling in. It's much better than San Fransisco."

"Was it..bad back home?"

"That's a mild way to put it. I have a dad who I never see,a step mom who's the devil,but two little stepbrothers who are angels."

She half smiled "That does sound bad."

"What about you?" I asked. Her smile flickered a it,and I was under the impression that her family was not something she'd rather discuss. Just then the door opened and Percy looked at us.

"Ooh,girl party! Can I join?" He asked.

"No." Me and Penny said in unison. Percy grinned.

"Thanks. Damn,do you always have a book under your nose?" He asked,wedging himself in between me and Penny. I frowned.

"Yes,I do. Got a problem with that?"

"No,I find it kinda seducing." He winked.

"I find your flirting incredibly stupid and boring."

"So!" Piper grinned,walking inside. When she saw Percy,she frowned "Percy get out!"

"Hey,I'm living it up in here!"

"And you can liven it up in the living room." I muttered. Penny and Piper started laughing. He smirked at me,his green eyes analysing me.

"Nice one,but no."

We both had this intense glaring silent fight,until Penny grabbed him by the ear,pulling him out.

"Ow ow ow ow-"

"Bye." She slammed the door in his face and sat down,sighing "He's a pain in the butt sometimes,hey,he's all I have."

"What?" I asked.

"Uh...nothing. Well,night girls." She said quickly,avoiding her eyes. She quickly walked out,and Piper sighed.

"For some reason,she always gets uncomfortable whenever she starts talking about her family. I have no idea why though." She shrugged "Well,night Chase."

"Night." I said,as she walked out,the door closing behind her back. What were the Jackson's so keen on hiding about their family?

oOoOo

My eyes fluttered open,my throat parched. It took me a few moments to register that it was still night. I sat upright,rubbing my eyes. I looked around for my water bottle,but it was probably under my suitcase. Getting up and stretching,I lazily mopped to the kitchen but to my surprise,there was someone already up.

I soon as I walked in,he immediately turned around,hiding something behind him,but then he relaxed. "Oh,it's you. What're you doing up late?"

"Came for a drink of water. What are you doing up this late?" I shot back,grabbing the water hub and pouring myself a glass. He grinned.

"Shooting the same questions at each other now huh? Well,I'm just hungry." I noticed his hand shifting behind him.

"Uh huh." I drained the cup "Well,night." I turned around,then stopped. I knew this was wrong of me,and that I shouldn't be asking personal questions to people,but curiosity got the best of me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm guessing it's nothing about having a one night stand,so shoot."

"Is there like...I mean,did you live in New York with your family before you moved here last year?" I asked timidly. His smirk faded.

"Huh? Oh,uh..yeah we did. Well,not exactly. I-you know what,yeah we did. Well,night." He muttered,quickly walking past me. Well that was a smooth answer. I know,it's completely wrong of me to ask. Sighing I headed back to my room,deciding that when Penny wanted to tell me about her family,she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"You look like you haven't slept a wink."

Penny slumped into the room and pulled out a chair,knocking down another one in the process,but she took no notice of this. She sat down messily and grabbed a granola bar from the basket. From what I've seen,she really likes granola bars. She munched on it slowly.

"I didn't. I was up all night."

"Well,I heard you talking on your phone last night. Of course,I could hardly hear anything you were saying." Piper mentioned. Penny shot her a suspicious look. Piper rolled her eyes "Girl,the doors and walls are made of wood and cement,not platinum and lead. So who were you talking to?"

"I was...talking to.."

"Lemme guess. Solace? Maybe he was refusing you a one-night stand." Percy smirked arrogantly. Penny shot him a disgusted look.

"No,I wasn't. I was-I was talking to my dad."

It felt as if the atmosphere was getting colder. I could see Percy's smirk fade and he exchanged looks with his sister before looking away hastily.I glanced at Piper,who was pretending as though she hadn't heard what Penny had just said. I did the same,but I had the feeling that there was something going on. For a whole ten seconds nobody spoke,until Piper cleared her throat.

"Oh,okay. Just checking. So plans today?"

"I'm headed out. Probably will be back early morning." Percy said,messing up his untidy black hair.

"Gunna bang someone again?"

"I have my ways,sis."

"You're disgusting."

"That usually isn't what the girls say. They usually say,'Damn,your di-"

"O-kaaay,can I just say;Way too much information?" Penny chuckled nervously,scooting away from her brother,who shrugged. This idiot seemed so casual about everything. How can any girl fall for him? He's pathetic.

"Suit yourself. Well,I love seeing the bare legs of you ladies-Not you sis-but I'm off to see someone else's at the moment." his green eyes rested on me and he winked before walking out. Did I mention that he's really pathetic? If the world runs out of air due to air pollution,the stock inside of his head will last us all a lifetime.

"How are you two related?" I asked Penny,who sighed,shaking her head.

"Believe me Chase,I ask myself the same thing everyday."

oOoOo

I've never felt more free in my life. In San Fransisco I was under the devil's eyes,always seen as the troublemaker,the nerd,the one with no friends. True,I've always wanted some friends of my own who were as studious as me,but I honestly think that these girls are amazing,even if Penny can be a bit of a...Percy.

"Luke." Penny inclined her head,grinning slyly. It was a bit similar to the grin Percy had whenever he got cocky. She was addressing the same guy who had given me coffee yesterday. He pulled the bill of his cap,his eyes twinkling.

"Penny. The usual?"

"Yup." she nodded. He smiled at all of us,his eyes widening a bit when he saw me.

"Well if I'd known you were a friend of Penny I wouldn't introduced myself earlier. I'm Luke. Luke Castallan." he said,shaking my hand. Penn was right,he actually was kind of cute.

"Annabeth Chase."

He was about to say something when somebody shrieked. We all turned. A girl was standing,looking furiously towards another guy who was drenched in coffee. Now I understood what Luke had told me yesterday/ He sighed.

"I'll come back to you girls later." he inclined his head and walked towards them.

"You know,if Percy had an attitude like that,he would actually have a proper girlfriend," Penny mused,watching Luke break up the couple with an amusing look "Castallan is a fine piece of french loaf."

"French loaf?" I giggled.

"I-I visited Paris once," she said,her grin suddenly fading,but it returned as she turned towards us. "Doesn't matter. So what should-heads up Pipes." she nudged Piper,looking at the door. We turned. I watched as Jason and another guy,who was probably Apollo came walking towards us. Now that I think about it,both of them did have different features. Jason had this scar on his lip and was more stockier,while Apollo was lean,his skin having a glowing tan too it. I glanced at Piper,who went a little red.

"Hey ladies. Ah,Jackson,beautiful as ever." Apollo smirked. Penny smirked back.

"Keep the flirting to yourself Solace. Hey Jason,where's Percy?"

"At Rachel's." he said casually,drawing up to chairs towards our table. We scooted over to allow space for them. I was just happy Percy wasn't here.

"So! Whatcha ladies plan on doing later on?" Apollo grinned. I literally couldn't stop staring at his teeth;It was blinding white.

"Well...we haven't planned anything." Piper shrugged. Just then,Luke came over to us,holding three cups on his plate,which he put down for us. He turned towards the boys.

"Need anything guys?"

"Nah,I'm good. I'm already drinking in the sight of the girl in front of me." Apollo said,his eyes resting on Penny,who rolled her eyes. But I could see that she was flustered. Playing hard to get.

"Yeah,me too," Jason muttered "I mean,I'm good. Not..agh,never mind." he looked a bit nervous,and Piper went as red as a brick. Right,because she was right in front of him. Really,those two should just get together. I'm normally not a matchmaker or check our guys,or even think about love,but these guys were cute. Luke nodded and then smiled at me."Enjoy." he winked before walking away. I felt my face go hot for a moment and hid it by trying to hide under my locks of golden hair. Unfortunately,it didn't work. Penny raised her eyebrow.

"I think he's interested in you." she said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Luke."

"I hardly know him,and no,he isn't interested in me." I said,taking a sip of coffee to relax,but then someone walked in,almost making me spit out my coffee. Percy walked in,his arm around the waist of another girl. She had pale skin and freckles with blue eyes and curly red hair. I assumed this was Rachel,or another poor girl he liked. His eyes went towards us,and they came towards us. Great. Just great.

"Well! This is a nice reunion! Be right back babe." he added to the girl,conjuring up two chairs between me and Jason. She nodded and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before plopping down next to me.

"Hey guys."

"Heyyy Rachel!" Penny said in a false cheery voice "I see you and Percy have bonded."

Rachel beamed "Oh yeah,he's the best." she said. I nearly choked,and Piper grinned at me. Penny looked like she wanted to shove a jar of common sense up her nose so hard it would reach her brain. Just imagining that brought laughter to me,but I hastily willed it down.

"So,you guys are good in bed?" Penny asked. Even the others couldn't hold it. Piper spat out a bit of coffee,while Apollo burst out laughing. Jason simply smiled. I expected Rachel to look flustered,but she gave a weird smile to Penny.

"Right to the point huh? I'd say we're good in and out of bed."

"Here ya go!" Percy came back,putting down a cup of coffee for her. He then plopped himself down in the seat between Rachel and Jason."Now,what's going on?"

"We're having _coffee_ ,Perseus," Penny said patiently in a computerized female voice "Coffee is a brewed drink prepared from roasted coffee beans."

"I don't see you two having any." Percy said to Apollo and Jason,ignoring Penny's coffee lesson.

"I'm having her." Apollo said plainly,inclining his head towards Penny. She smirked.

"Dream all you want,loverboy. Dream allll you want." Penny said,taking a long sip of coffee from her cup "And I don't see _you_ having anything brother."

Percy wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders "Well,I'm having something else big tonight." and with that they both started making out. "Ugh,gross," Penny wiped her lips in disgust. I put my forehead in my hand,hoping that they'd stop. This was seriously getting into PDA mode.

"Not in front of us guys." Piper groaned. Finally,they surfaced.

"My bad McLean." Then his eyes went to me,as if waiting for my reaction. I made it clearly shown that I was disgusted by shaking my head and draining my cup. Penny stood up.

"Well,I hate to break it to you ladies and Jason,but we gotta go."

"Wait," Percy held up his hand "How come Jason's the only guy here?"

"Because I said so. And because Piper isn't gay."

"Penny!" Piper kicked her shin,going bright red. Jason pretended as if he hadn't noticed,but he looked a bit abashed. It was obviously that they both liked each other. Apollo gave us a cocky smile.

"So you saying that you're gay?"

"No,I'm just saying that I'm not interested in a guy who bangs a new girl every night." Penny said kindly. She put a few dollar bills under her cup and inclined us to follow her. As we walked past the guys,I caught Percy giving me a wink when Rachel wasn't looking. Hypothetical Creepy Doofus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow,22 reviews? I'm in heaven**

* * *

Honestly? As we chatted all the way home I did think about what Penny had told me. Sure,Luke was pretty cute and nice too,but I hardly know the guy. It's just that I normally don't meet a decent guy.

"So,what should we do in the evening?" Piper asked.

"Well,I heard that Tanaka is having a party tomorrow evening-"

"Gods,Penny no.."

"Who's Tanaka?" I asked.

"She's actually a bitch,but her parties are off the hook," Penny said in awe "her family is super rich and she's actually pretty spoilt,but it doesn't matter. She's got a giant jacuzzi pool and another separate pool that's filled with alcohol-"

"Let's just stick to the fact that she's a bitch." Piper said haughtily. Penny sniggered.

"She's just jealous because Drew Tanaka has a major crush on Jason."

"I am _not_ jealous."

"You so are. I'm like a mind reader McLean,I've got brains. Now hurry up,I wanna eat something." She added as Piper opened the door to the apartment.

"You just drank coffee." I pointed out. Penny shrugged and walking into the kitchen. Piper plopped herself down on the couch.

"It's a wonder that girl is as skinny as a twig,she eats even more than an elephant. Scratch that,she could even _eat_ an elephant."

"I can hear you!" Penny sang from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to!" Piper replied enthusiastically.

"I'm just gunna go freshen up. Be right back." I walked into my room and closed the door. I'm not a party person,and the way Penny spoke,she didn't care whether the host was a total bitch or not;she just wanted to relax and enjoy. Normally I don't try impressing others,but for the first time in my life I wanted to prove that I'm a party person. What is wrong with me? Did the Jackson's always have this kind of impression on others? Maybe that was why Percy could get a poor little girl to play with every day.

I walked to my bed and sat down. My book of _Romeo and Juliet_ lay flat on my nightstand. I remembered the time when Percy accidently fell asleep in my bed,the jerk. Outside I heard the doorbell ring and Piper yell~"I'll get it!" Wondering who it was,I got up and walked outside of the room. It was Apollo and another guy I didn't recognise. He had milk white skin and messy black hair which covered up his coal black eyes. My immediate comment was that he was an emo.

"Do you literally want to live here Solace?" Penny huffed,crossing her arms. He grinned at her and winked. This dude could not stop showing off his teeth.

"How about just me and you Sunshine?"

"How about no. Hey Nico."

"Hey." The dark haired kid replied "you don't mind if we stay over for a little bit right? Because Percy and Rachel...well,let's just say it's gunna take a week to clean the place up."

Penny laughed "Sure dude no problem. So this is a record right? It's been a week since Perachel got together."

"True. But I'm sure we can last longer.." Apollo smirked. Penny rolled her eyes and walking into the kitchen.

"Be right back." Apollo grinned and followed her. Nico sighed and plopped on the couch."That boy is head over heels for her. Anyways,you guys going to Drew's party?"

Piper shrugged "Guess so. You?"

Nico scowled "Well,I'm not the party type,but I might be. Percy kept rambling on and on that the jacuzzi pool is filled with alcohol instead of water."

"We heard."

Somewhere from the kitchen I heard Apollo say,"A stupid rumour started that Beyoncé would be coming."

"Let me guess. You started that." Penny said flatly.

"Well,if I said that Jeon Jungkook was coming you'd know that I'm lying right?"

"She's a Kpop fan." Piper explained to me. Korean music,right. Percy scoffed.

"Kpop is lame."

I heard glass crash in the kitchen,and Penny came out holding a frying pan,a crazed look on her face "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH?!"

"I-I said Kpop is the best!" Percy stammered. He seemed nervous,which made me want to laugh. Penny lowered the pan but still glared at her brother as she walked back into the kitchen,accompanied by Apollo.

"That,was close." Piper chuckled,then turned towards me "The last time Percy said that,he got a wedgie so hard he claims that he couldn't go to the bathroom properly for a week."

"It was torture." Percy mumbled.

oOoOo

"You seriously like to read,don't you?" A voice said,the door opening. I looked up and sighed,frustrated. Percy had just walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes,I do."

"Nice." He grinned,sitting down right near my feet. I resisted the urge to kick him. I went back to reading my book,but I knew that his eyes were glued on me,making it hard to concentrate.

"You look cute when you're concentrating."

"I never asked for your opinion."

"And you're not shouting at me to get out either." Percy grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a waste of energy to do that,since your overly concussed head wouldn't understand at all." I replied heatedly. He laughed,and for a moment I felt completely satisfied.

"You're a feisty one."

"Yes,I am. You got a problem with that Jackson?"

"Nah,I like it. It turns me on,but kind of makes me want to pee my pants."

I almost burst out laughing,but I held it in. I didn't want to show any signs that I enjoyed his presence. And no,I didn't enjoy his presence. It was no use trying to make him listen to me either. It was like taking care of a dead cow;absolutely pointless.

"Uh huh." I went back to my book and continued reading,but nothing was really going into my head.

"So...Romeo and Juliet? You into romance?" He asked after sometime.

"No,it's just one of my favorite books."

"What's there to like in a book?"

"Much more than banging a girl." I shot back,feeling irritated. Hey,don't mess with my love of books. Perry grinned.

"I don't know,banging is better,especially with you."

"You're a jerk."

"No,I'm Percy."

"Ugh,leave me alone,I'm trying to do some reading here."

"Come ooon. Would you rather do reading,or do me?"

"Reading,no contest."

"You hurt me." He pouted,sticking his bottom lip out and putting a hand on his heart. I quickly changed my smile into a rude smirk and glued my eyes back on the pages. But the way he was looking at me was seriously distracting me.

"So,you going to Tanaka's party?" Percy asked after a few moments of silence. I bit my lip.

"I don't know..I'm not a party person."

"I guessed. Your idea of a party is probably dancing nude with a hundred of naked girls around you."

"Wow,you know me already Wise Girl,but no. I value friends more than that."

"What? You're lying." I said with mild interest,putting my book down. Cocky Percy Jackson interested in friends more than girls? What's happening to the world? Next,he'll become the President of the United States. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're right,I am. Well,I'll see you later Annabeth.."

"Chase. Annabeth Chase." I answered quickly,surprising myself.


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the day Piper and Annabeth were lounging around,occasionally one of the guys popping in. This gave me a lot of time to catch up on my books. Of course,I needed caffeine every few hours (I cannot live without it) so I ended up going to the coffee shop the same time,Luke was on my mind too,and as soon as he looked up and grinned at me,I couldn't deny that I felt my heart do a little tap dance.

"Well you seem to like caffeine a lot."

"It's my soul,other than books of course." I answered,plopping my books down at the nearest table. The shop was completely deserted.

"I normally don't get customers in the evening," he said,reading my thoughts exactly and handing me the same order I bought today morning "you're going to Yale,right?"

"Yeah. I heard you are too right?" I asked,taking the cup from him. He shrugged and went back to cleaning the counter.

"Well,I am but I might end up dropping out."

My smile faded "What? Why?"

He was careful not to look at my eyes when he stood up straight "Well,I have no purpose in life,haven't I? At least,that's what my dad thinks."

I wanted to ask him more,but I held my tongue. It probably wasn't a good idea,asking about another's family problems. "I'm sorry...I didn't know-"

"Hey,it's not your fault," he said at once,his smile appearing again "so anyways,tell me about yourself."

"Well,as you already know,I'm Annabeth Chase,age eighteen,going to Yale. I seriously cannot live without books and coffee."

"Well,I guessed that myself."

"Well..." Now that I think about it,there's nothing interesting about me "I'm a pretty boring person."

He laughed "Well,that's seriously messed up. You seem pretty cool to hang out with."

I could feel something inside of me swell up in happiness as he said that,and I didn't know why. "Well...thanks Luke. Honestly,I haven't really heard that much."

"Well,you should," he nodded "anyways,you going to Drew's party tomorrow?"

"Is she really that popular?" I asked in wonder. All I've been hearing is Drew Tanaka everywhere. Luke laughed again.

"Her parties are meant for royalty. Want your reputation,you earn it there."

I took that in,sipping on my coffee. I wanted to tell him I'm not much of a party person and I probably wouldn't be going,but what if Luke was going? Would he think that I was to lame? Well,I shouldn't care. I'm me,and nobody can change that. He looked at me and frowned.

"You seem tense."

"I-oh." I brushed a lock of my hair away "It's just that-"

"You're not a party person?" He asked with a tiny smile. I blinked,then smiled sheepishly.

"Too easy,huh?"

"You bet. Hey,relax. Nobody's gunna judge you just because you don't like parties that much. I actually hate socialising."

"No way." I laughed. He grinned.

"Yes way. Look,Penny may seem like the careless,reckless girl,but she cares about other people's feelings and opinions. And Piper isn't quick to judge someone. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I guess so..thanks Luke."

"Anytime" he said,pulling the bill of his cap "anyways,I heard that you live with Percy now too."

The happiness which had been swelling up inside of me every five seconds was now deflating quickly. I hardly know Percy,but I hate him so much. I think it's because I can't stand anyone who's as immature as him. What? I'm pretty organised.

"Yeah. Not even a week has passed and I hate him already."

He laughed empathetically "Yeah,the number of times he's walked in here with a new girl...he picks them up one by one."

"Disgusting."

"True."

I continued sipping the coffee until I finished it. I dug through my purse for money,but just as I was handing him the money he put his hand up "No need."

I blinked "What? No,I couldn't-"

"So couldn't I. I'm actually happy for the company,I normally don't get people here,remember?" He reminded me with a crooked smile. I stared at his blue eyes for a moment then snapped out of the clouds. Unwillingly,I put them back in my purse.

"But I still owe you." I said grudgingly. He burst out laughing.

"Stubborn. I like that." He grinned. It was much of a complement,but it made me want to suddenly jump up and down with glee.

"Well,I'll see you later Luke." I said.

"You too Chase."He said,shooting a finger gun at me. I smiled,but I have to admit I was pretty upset to turn my back against him.

oOoOo

"You seem pretty happy." Piper pointed out. I shrugged,trying hard not to smile.

"Oh,nothing. Where's Penny?"

"On a date with Apollo." Percy replied,drinking orange juice. I pursed my lips.

"I'm serious."

"And I'm Percy,haven't I told you that Wise Girl?"

"Don't call me Wise girl."

"Should I call you Dumb Girl instead?"

"If you ask me you're acting pretty dumb yourself. Honestly,how can any girl stand you?"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you dated a guy?"

"When was the last time you stayed on one girl instead jumping to a new one like a game of hopscotch?" I shot back. Before he could argue,the door opened,followed by a smiling Penny. Percy smirked.

"Someone looks happy."

"Shut up." She grinned,her cheeks flushed.

"You're blushing."

"Am not." She shot back. Yeah right,her cheeks were easily pink against her fair complexion. She caught me and Piper raising our eyebrows.

"What?"

"So! How'd it go with Apollo?" Piper grinned. Penny stopped smiling,and turned towards Percy,who accidently spilt honey in his juice.

"Percy I told you not to tell them!"

Percy shrugged and took a sip of the juice,which seemed to taste okay honey flavoured. That guy is weird.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Piper shrieked. She grabbed Penny's and my wrist and pulled us into her room,slamming the door behind us.

"Now spill!"

"Guys,we didn't really-"

"Did you two kiss?"

"No,we didn't. Look,I'm just gunna go get some water-"

"I'll do it." I jumped up. Penny looked crest fallen,and Piper winked at me. I walked out,but I could see Percy smirking at me.

"I know you were with Castallen."

Anger boiled inside of me,but I ignored him and walked into the kitchen,filling up a glass of water.

"I should've known. You actually _like_ the idiot."

"He's not an idiot,you are." I snapped. Percy snickered.

"Oooh,someone's getting protective."

"Leave me _alone_!" I said angrily,glaring at him "You're sick,the way you move over so many girls within a week,don't you ever think that you could seriously be hurting them inside? But you don't give a damn about anything except sex don't you?"

"Just because you haven't experienced it doesn't mean I can't. I mean,a guy has never liked you? Fine! Maybe you're so self absorbed into yourself! Let me guess,your mom or dad is some rich wealthy guy and you're all fancy-"

This was the final straw. I put down the cup. "For the record,my mom died when I was little,and my dad married another devil of a woman who treats me like trash. I never see my dad and he always listens to the complaints about me from my step mother. So don't you dare think that I'm from some rich,snobby family,because I'm not! I've had to work and even do job half of my life and I worked so hard to get a scholarship to Yale. Some of us have scars you know,but we still need to go on."

I gave him a dirty look and picked up the glass again. He looked like he wanted to say something but I pushed past him,my eyes slightly stinging.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow,I'm surprised about how many people like the story..to me it feels pretty lame..anyways REVIEW!**

* * *

I layed in my bed for a long time,deep in thought and thinking about my argument with Percy. I wasn't really listening to Penny about her date,which isn't like me. But the events happening before that couldn't leave my mind. True,I've fought with a lot of guys,telling them to leave me alone and whatnot,but this affected me a lot. I hate getting prejudiced because of my parents. But the way Percy said it,it made me feel like a knife was plunging through me. He had no rights to diss me off like that. But something that me got me was about Luke. Did I really like him? Sure,he was a good guy..but I don't know. I don't get it.

I was careful to avoid Percy's eyes at dinner. I ate as fast as I could and went to bed early,but wasn't sleepy. Even after reading. I kept tossing and turning. For the first time in a long time,I thought about my real mother. I hardly remember her,and my step mother threw away all the picture about her and stuff. But she was the best,that's for sure. Pretty soon,thoughts swept away and I fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOo

"So..should we buy new clothes? I mean,I'm not a shopping person,but-"

"Piper,shut up."

"Hi." I yawned,walking in and tying my hair up in a bun. Penny looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey. So wanna go shopping with us for Drew's party?"

"That's what I've been asking you for the past one hour,and you kept on saying no!" Piper protested,throwing her hands up. Penny ignored her. I smiled faintly.

"Uh..that's okay. You guys go."

"Suit yourself. I'm sure you'll be about Piper's size." Penny assumed. Piper nodded as she filled her mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

"Morning ladies." Percy walked in,giving his sister a knock on the head as he walked past her. She scowled but didn't say anything. I felt his green eyes rest on me and I quickly looked away.

"So! When are you guys going for shopping?" Percy asked. Penny raised her eyebrows,and Percy sighed.

"I overhead from the kitchen,okay?"

Crap. If I stayed at home,Percy would stay too. Oh maybe,he would go out to another girl's house. Probably Rachel,or anything poor girl. Penny shrugged.

"Maybe after lunch. And no,you can't bring a girl back here,because Annabeth's staying and I don't want to find your underwear in the kitchen again..or worse.."

"A used cond-"

"Okaaay! So don't you have something else to do?" Penny interrupted "I don't know,go to Rachel's."

"Wow,I feel the love sis. And I broke up with her,she was too clingy." He shrugged. My eyes darted towards him,and I found him looking at me. I quickly looked towards Penny,who wasn't even looking. Piper however,was staring at Percy with a curious look on her face. I quickly looked away. Was he probably affected by what I told him yesterday? Or was this a coincidence?

"Well,good for you. Who's next?" Penny asked,not a care in the world. Percy shrugged,not answering. Weird.

oOoOo

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Piper asked with a tiny smile. I shook my head.

"Nah,I'm good. Just gunna sleep. Didn't sleep good last night." I told her. From behind her,I heard Penny say,"Pipes,don't make me regret this already."

"See ya." I smiled. She shot a finger gun at me just as she closed the door. Sighing,I turned around but stopped when I saw Percy. He moistened his lips.

"Sorry about last night..it was,well..wrong of me to judge you and your family like that." He said. I was surprised. I was not expected this from him.

"It's fine. It wasn't really my place to have lectured you like that." I shrugged. He took that in with a frown and a tiny nod.

"Besides," I added "I sort of asked about your family too...that night. So,guess we're kind of even." I didn't know why I was feeling a little guilty. I had absolutely all rights to be angry on him,but I couldn't. Probably the fact the a total player could say sorry softened me up. He gave me a guilty smile.

"That wasn't really offensive anyways. So..you going to Drew's party?"

"If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that.." I sighed. Percy laughed.

"That happens. You don't seem keen on going,do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked,eyebrows arching. I wondered if Penny had taken offence or something.

"A bit. Plus I just guessed. So uh..want lunch? You didn't really eat." He asked,pointing towards the kitchen. I hesitated.

"Will it be decent?"

"For once,yes. Sandwich okay with you?"

"Fine,but I'm cooking. I have a feeling you'll end up blowing up the kitchen if I let you in there to cook."

"Wow,you know me already." He grinned,his green eyes almost lighting up. His smile was almost contagious. It made me feel almost special. Yeah right. Rolling my eyes,I walked into the kitchen,Percy following me.

"Now where's the sandwich maker-"

"Here!" Percy grabbed the grilled and plopped in front of me.

"Okay..now bread-"

"Here!" He plopped the bread in front of me,along with the butter. I raised my eyebrows.

"Someone seems excited."

"I get hyper when there's food around me," he shrugged "it makes me wanna keep eating and eating and-"

"I get it. Now hand me some bread."

"Fine,but before that-" he took out a bread from the pack and broke it in half,handing it to me "-eat."

"Huh? Isn't this like,totally copied from the Hunger Games? Katniss and Gale?"

"Yup."

"Alright Jackson,what's your point?"

"To make you eat this bread."

I laughed "You're such a dork."

"Hey! I am not a dork!" He huffed,making me laugh again.

"Yes you are. Did you expect that you're the type that robs a guy on the street with just a ballpoint pen?"

"That is _totally_ copied from Ratatouille."

"True enough. You probably watched that movie because it's got food in it."

"I became addicted to cheese after watching that." He admitted,leaning on the counter for support.

"That probably why you have nothing but weird cheesy flirty pickup lines."

"Haha. Wait,that's kind of true. Oh,just eat the bread,Chase!"

"Fine. You want this to be some kind of toast or something?"

"I like French toast."

I glared at him,and he smiled nervously "I-I mean,yeah sure! A toast to...friendship?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. We were being extremly playful which was unlike me,yet I didn't care.

"Cheers Chase."

"And to you Jackson."

oOoOo

"Meh,everything was seriously expensive."

"So why'd it take you guys such a long time?"

"We uh..we met the boys and just hug out for some time." Piper muttered,looking a little flustered. I smirked at Penny,who deliberately looked away. Percy looked offended.

" _What_? Those guys ditch me and head off to the arcade themselves?" He huffed,crossing his arms. The scene was so funny I almost laughed.

"We never said they went to the arcade."

"Where else would guys go in the mall? Well,probably the womenswear store to take selfies with the hot manaquins in bikinis and stuff."

I nearly choked. A part of me felt disgusted,another part of me wanted to burst out laughing,so I compromised by smiling painfully. Penny however,burst into laughter and Piper face palmed.

"Really Percy?"

"Yes,really." He dead panned "Well,I'll let you dilly and dally off and gossip about hot guys-" he coughed "-me-" he coughed again and turned away. Penny rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather talk about my periods and stretch marks-"

"OH-kaaaay things are going out of hands,buh bye!" He raced into his room and shut the door. Piper and me started laughing,and Penny smirked.

"To make a guy uncomfortable,talk about periods. I've done that with Apollo so many times."

"Nice. So,I've already guess that you're not a party person Annabeth,so I just remembered that I've got a classy but elegant dress in my closet. I think it'll look good on you." Piper told me.

"Thanks." I smiled "So..when's the party exactly?"

"Two hours." She said,checking the time "we still have a lot of time. A lot of time for some Drew-free hours..."

"You just don't want to see Drew flirting with Jason." Penny pointed out.

"It's not like that. She's just a stuck up,selfish little bi-"

"Language,McLean. So anyways-" the doorbell rang,and Penny sighed "I'll get that." She got up and walked out. Piper turned to me.

"I think Percy's interested in you."

"Huh?" I asked,not sure if I heard her properly.

"Percy. He's interested in you. You might wanna be careful. I mean,we're all in the same house and stuff..and he's Penny's brother.."

I forced a laugh "Piper,he's a jerk. Plus,I dont really have an interest in boys. Sure,I like romantic fiction,but not in real life."

She nodded,smiling faintly "Okay cool...its just that the number of times Percy broke up with a girl in this house right in front of us..just don't wanna see you hurt."

"Relax! The only thing that'll hurt me is when there's a horrible cliffhanger at the end of a book."

"You and your books...you're weird. But I like that! Now come on,let's go see who it is" Piper grinned. From the living room,I heard Penny shout; "Percy,it's Rachel!"

"Screw you Rachel! You know what? Your hair looks like tiny little red snaked swarming around your face like Medusa!" Percy yelled.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS PERSEUS!" Rachel shrieked,and the door slammed shut so violently me and Piper jumped.

"On second thoughts,let's just stay here." Piper said weakly.


	8. Chapter 8

**So up on my Wattpad there's a story called,'The Sun God's Desires'...if you have time check it out! :)**

* * *

"Woah." I said,stepping out of the car and glancing at the huge mansion in front of us. Heavy music was being blasted and several voice were heard,occasionally with breaking of glass. I'm normally never shy,but my nerves were going upright. Piper patted my shoulder.

"You're not the only one." She muttered. Penny however,grinned eagerly.

"Well,let's go!"

Me and Piper followed reluctantly. By the looks of it,Piper wasn't a part person either. Feeling slightly cheered up by this,we walked up the stairs towards the doors. There was a tall,bulky guy with a buzz cut in the front. He raised his eyebrows. Penny leant forward and muttered something to him. He nodded his head and she opened the doors. It was _huge_. Several people were on the dancefloor. There was a huge table full of snacks and drinks that didn't look like punch or juice. There was even a DJ.

"What did you say to him?" I yelled to Penny. She smiled at me knowingly.

"Every Drew party has a password,because It would take too much time noting names and sending invitations. The thing is,the password changes every half an hour,so you gotta be precise and of course,on time."

I figured,thinking that it was a pretty good plan. Out of nowhere,another girl walked up to us. She had fair skin with wavy black hair and large silver hoops for earrings. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown and her face was caked with lipstick and she wore a dark blue miniskirt with a strapless silver top which showed off way too much cleavage. I could tell that _this_ was Drew Tanaka.

"Jackson."

"Tanaka." Penny inclined. From what I've seen till now,Penny was really social. I heard Piper give off an inaudible growl next to me. Drew's eyes travelled over me and Piper.

"Ah yes,McLean."

Piper didn't reply;she was poker-faced. Drew's eyes stayed on me,until she smiled sweetly. (Though it didn't seem like that)

"You must be...Annabeth Chase,right?"

"Yeah." my eyebrows raised "How'd you-"

"Oh,news travels here fast hon." she said,laughing in falsetto. "Well,I should get going,Jason's waiting for me. Jason Grace." she added in Piper's face. If looks could kill,Piper's eyes were giving a non-verbal torture treatment to Drew,but she didn't say anything. And with that,she sashayed off. Piper balled her fists.

"I swear,I'm gunna kill that Bubble Butt."

Without meaning to,I laughed. "We'll corner her and gag her,then throw her into the ocean,okay?"

Piper grinned at me "You got it Chase. Now come on,we better keep moving,or else Penny's gunna stay here nonstop-"

"Care for a drink Jack?" a guy asked Penny. He had brown eyes and his brown hair was cut Superman style. Penny smirked.

"I know you well enough to know that the drink is spiked,Venti."

"Dang it. Well,I'm off to the hot tub. Care to join?" He grinned.

"Last I checked,this wasn't a striper's club Dylan. But thanks for the offer." she grinned. Dylan shrugged,showing off his blinding white teeth.

"Suit yourself."

Penny chuckled and turned towards us. When she caught our expressions,her grin slipped off her fast within seconds. She put hr hands up "What?"

Piper sighed and I gave Penny a lopsided smile. Well,she's a bit better than her brother,I could give her that.

oOoOo

Honestly? The party was going a bit great. I was just feeling the mood when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around,my heart skipping into my mouth. Luke was grinning at me,but it wasn't that that caught my attention;instead of his normal uniform,he was wearing ripped jeans and a white shirt with a black and red pladded jacket on top. I smiled,my knees shaking.

"I see you're enjoying."

"Luke,hey!" I turned around completely. He was holding a drink in his hand.

"Got rid of the coffee?" I asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Well,every guy's gotta let loose you know." he grinned "Soo..you wanna head out? You know,just to talk?"

"Uh..yeah sure." I agreed. I was sure that Piper and Penny wouldn't wonder where I was. Luke turned,but he took my hand and led me through the swarm of people. I felt my happiness swell up inside of me as I gripped his hand tighter. The amount of shoving and pushing around here...we finally walked out and judging by the surroundings,it was Drew's back porch. Sighing,he sat down and I sat next to him. For a few moments we sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I've never gotten used to living in the city." He sighed. I stared.

"Then...where did you live?"

"Countryside." he said shortly "Moved here a few years ago."

"Because..of your dad?" I asked cautiously. He nodded.

"He never took care of me and my mom,never looked at us twice. So when I was nine years old,I told mom that I was going out. And I never went back."

"What?" I asked,alarmed "You ran away? Just like that?"

He chuckled dryly "Yeah...I managed with my pocket money and started a life here. I felt guilty and visited them once..but they'd changed. My dad was angry,and my mom...she had gone hysterical. She had some sort of accident,and was never the same again. Dad blamed me of course. I finally told him that I'm leaving again,and I never went back. Never heard from them again."

"You..never saw them again?" I asked,both fascinated and terrified. His past was more worser than mine.

"Yep."

I pondered over this in silence. True,I ran away when I was six years old,but the police caught up with me and returned me home. Of course,my dad hardly noticed,and Helen gave me a heck of a flogging.

"I tried running away once," I shrugged "But I got caught. I was about six."

"Well,families can be pretty bad." He said,turning and giving me a lopsided smile. I smiled back weakly. It felt good reliving it all out. Only then did I realize that we were sitting much to close. For a moment,I had this weird swooping feeling inside of me,but before I could do anything,I felt my phone buzz in my hand.

 _At the front. Hurry~Piper_

"I-I'm sorry Luke,but I have to run. Piper's calling me." I said with an apologetic smile. He nodded.

"Yeah okay. Nice meeting you here."

"And you." I gave him one last smile before turning and walking back in through the crowds. After a long time of pushing and squeezing,I made it out of the house. I saw Piper out front with her car.

"Hey...where's Penny?" I asked. She sighed.

"She texted and said that she went home early. You ready to go."

"Yeah."

oOoOo

The door was already open,but before he could push it further,voices were heard.

"So you're just going to go and get drunk again?"

"What's it to you?" Percy's voice snapped. There was a silence. Me and Piper exchanged looks.

"Percy,you know we both are affected by this-"

"And I'm dealing with it my own way Penny. Find someone who cares,won't you?"

"You're all I have Percy!" Penny sounded close to crying,which shocked me "Dad'll come to his senses-"

"He doesn't have sense,Genius. He's never cared for us."

"But-Percy don't you dare-" but with that,a loud SLAM was heard. Me and Piper carefully took a few steps back,but Penny's said, "I know you two are out there. Just get in already."

Slowly,me and Piper walked in. Penny was looking weary,her eyes red but she smiled "Party was good?"

"Yeah but..Penny,what's going on?" Piper asked,frowning. Penny chuckled.

"Ah,brother sister stuff Pipes. Just your normal dose of fighting. It's nothing." she said casually,but judging by Piper's reaction,this wasn't the type of fighting she'd witnessed amongst the twins.

"Well,I'm off to bed,catch you guys in the morning." Penny smacked her lips and turned around and walked into the bedroom,but I had the feeling that she was going to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Damn,32 followers and 3,707 views? Yeah,I know it's not much compared to my other stories (actually,it is) but this is just fine. Thank you all so much! Review and tell me what u think of the chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

One week. One week had passed since Percy walked out of the door the day after Drew's party. At first,he was gone for the entire two days,but Penny didn't seem all that surprised. She simply said "It happens. He stays away for about three days,then returns. Nothing to worry about."

But the entire week had passed,and even Piper was getting worried. Me? I didn't know what to think. Yes,I was startled and a little worried,but Penny was the worst hit. She kept biting her lip,her skin unnaturally pale and kept jumping up and staring at the door longingly. I realized that as much as the Jackson twins argued,they still cared for each other. Or at least,Penny still cared for Percy.

"He'll be back. It usually happens." She said on Saturday night while eating dinner. She was picking at her pasta,not eating. "He just wants time by himself."

Me and Piper exchanged looks. I've never seen Penny in a temper,but I've seen Piper pushing over her limit. Penny's eyes always used to go on radar alert,and we would stay quiet at once. I was so used to seeing Penny smiling and cracking jokes,this side of her was unnerving. Just then the door burst open,and Penny looked up expectingly,then dropping in her seat when she found out that it was just Apollo and Nico.

"No sign of him. Searched the roads,the nearest shops and bars,nothing." Apollo sighed. Penny glared at Piper,who looked down.

"You told them to search,didn't you?"

"Well,I-we all are worried Penny,and so are you." Piper said softly. Penny put down her fork.

"Piper,if I had a dollar for every time Percy walking out like this,I'd be kicking Bill Gates to the curb. And I'm not worried,this has happened before."

"Penny,you're hardly eating anything,and you're not speaking to any of us." Nico pointed out. Penny sighed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. I-Im going to bed." She stood up and walked to her bedroom. Apollo sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." He said,then disappeared in the same direction as Penny. Nico sighed.

"Well,I'll see you guys later." He said gloomily,handling the doorknob. As he walked outside,I put my fork down.

"Don't have much of an appetite."

"Me neither." Piper mumbled,pushing her plate away. I couldn't help but think,would Percy really drink? Sure,he might not be a minor anymore,but it's wrong to drink under the age of twenty one. Though I doubt he'd listen to those type of rules.

oOoOo

Shutting the book,I glanced at the clock. It was half past one. Weird. It seemed only five seconds ago that it was twelve. Well,I zone in a lot when I read. Stretching my arms,I I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. After fumbling for the light switch,I poured myself a glass of water. Suddenly I heard a knock,scaring the wits out of me.

"Percy?" I whispered,running to the door and opening it. What I saw nearly made me scream. It was Percy...but it wasn't. His hair was rogue and messy,one eye was bruised and purple,and his clothes were ripped and worn out. In his hand he was holding an empty bottle that looked oddly like beer. His green eyes were cold and lifeless. For a moment,he stared at me,then he fell on his knees.

"Percy!" I exclaimed,grabbed his arms and hoisting him up. He smelled like a two week old pie,with a mixture of a wine shop and..seaweed? He was mumbling under his breath,swaying on the spot. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder,leading him towards the kitchen. He put his entire weight on me,and I was afraid that I was going to fall down.

"Gods you reek!" I gagged. His eyes were already drooping.

"Wha..wha's tha' mean?"

"It means,you stink." I said,plopping him down on the chair. He hiccoughed.

"Well you..you smell like lemon. I like it." he said,grinning drunkedly. I rolled my eyes,but couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute. I turned around and grabbed a cloth,washing it under warm water. I turned back towards Percy,who was watching me interestingly,then pushed him chin upwards gently and dabbed at his eye carefully.

"Don't move." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he said in a baby voice. I shook my head.

"Gods,why did you do this Percy? Who gave you a black eye?"

"The..The guy I was fighti'." he mumbled "he was a stupi' guy,swinging his arms a'here and a'there. You're..you look like his..his girl..."

"What?" I asked,confused. He squinted at me.

"His girl..except you look taller..and..more pretty..." he reached up to touch my face,but I took his wrist to stop him. He sighed.

"You..you're beautiful."

I didn't mean to,but I felt a little flustered "Percy,you're drunk."

"I-I know..but..you're beautiful Annabeth."

Annabeth. The way he said my name made something inside of me swell,but I didn't know what the swelling was for. True,he was drunk and had no idea what he was saying,but I felt that he needed help. He mentioned a guy,and his girl. Did he get into a fight?

"Percy..did you get into a fight?" I asked softly. He blinked at me.

"Family can be a whack on the butt sometimes,y'know." He sighed,swinging his head "take my dad,for instance. He-He was a stupi' lil' bum. He sai' tha' he wanted to keep us a'safe,but he did it jus' to send us away."

"What-what are you-"

"My mom was a good' lady,the best. The gang tha' my dad was with..they weren' very nice. They were stupi' lil' cookies." he said,pouting. My lips bent upwards in a tiny smile,but it vanished as he continued speaking.

"They came after us. Mom went in a coma,an' then the lot trapped Dollar-I mean Penny-in a room and I a'went and hit them. Ah,sad." he sighed. I blinked,unable to speak. If Penny wanted me to know all of this,she would tell me. She wouldn't want me to find out from her drunk brother.

"Percy,you need to go to bed." I said firmly,putting the cloth aside. Putting his arm around my shoulder,I dragged him upwards. He hiccoughed.

"No use...I have to kill him..."

"You're just drunk Percy,that's all." I chided,opening the door to his room. Everything seemed empty and cold,but messy as usual. I plopped him on his bed,where he curled up into a ball.

"Stay with me." he pleaded in a baby voice. I half smiled.

"No Percy,I can't."

"But...but I want you." He said goofily. He pouted,making him look like a baby seal. Giving in,I sat next to him,sighing.

"Fine,but only for a little bit." I said firmly. He grinned like a baby being gifted candy. I gently touched his bruised eye. It felt rumpy and dry under my fingers. For once,would this idiot keep his over-inflated head out of trouble? "You are such an idiot."

"I-I know tha'." He yawned. I felt his forehead,which was burning;he had a high fever. Despite him always wearing punk clothes and having an attitude,he now acted and looked small and normal. I actually liked this side of him. He was raw and vulnerable,and needed help.

"I'm gunna go call your sister,okay?" I told him,but before I could get up he grabbed my wrist.

"No..don't..she'll kill me.." he groaned. I bit my lip and sighed,sitting down again.

"Fine. But you shouldn't have gone off for a week. She's been worried sick."

"Penny...worried?" he asked. I nodded.

"She cares about you Percy. She hasn't been talking to anyone,or eating since you left." I said softly. He sighed deeply.

"I-I'm doin' this to..to protect us.." he muttered. I frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't reply. Something inside of me was stirring.

"Percy...did you get into a fight for..for her?"

He snored and I rolled my eyes. Carefully,I got up and tiptoed away back into my room. I collapsed on my bed,deep on thought. Either Percy really did have a drunk side..or he was just seriously drunk.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning,until I heard the sound of tin hitting the floor. My eyes shot open and I sat upright. My eyes darted towards the clock;five in the morning. I rolled out of bed and slowly made my way into the kitchen. Percy was sitting at the table,his face in his hands. I was torn between going back and talking to him. "Percy?"

His head shot up. He had changed into a clean blue shirt and jeans,his hair more tidier than last night. His face was clean too,except for the bruise on his eye. His lip twitched upwards "Oh,hi."

"Are you...feeling better?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well,I was vomiting in the toilet all night and thinking of excuses to give Penny before she kills me,but other than that,feeling better." he chuckled. When I didn't say anything,his fingers drummed the table nervously.

"And..um..thanks for helping me last night. I can be a mess when drunk." He said slowly. I half smiled at that.

"Yeah,I noticed." I bit my lip,then sat next to him at the table. He didn't object. "Do you..remember last night?"

He put his forehead in his palm "Well,bits of it. I remember you talking to me...some of it's fuzzy...but the first thing that jabbed me when I woke up was you telling me about my sister."

"She was really scared,you know." I told seriously "she kept trying to say that she isn't worrying at all."

Percy chuckled dryly "Well,that's my sister. She can hide anything,no matter how obvious the truth is. Anything."

"What would she have to hide?"

Percy's smile faded a bit. He looked uncomfortable "Nothing. I mean,we all have some skeletons in our closets,don't we?"

"Percy," I leaned forward "Where were you all week? Penny told me that you usually get drunk for a few days,then come home."

"Well..that sums it up."

"But a week? And that bruised eye? You mentioning about some guy..and something about me looking like his girl." I said cautiously,poking into the dangerous waters. His green eyes analyzed me for a few seconds.

"I let some of it spill last night,didn't I?"

"A bit. And I'm glad you did. You mentioned about how...horrible your dad was."

He sighed,ruffling his black hair "Well,of all three girls I could've stumbled on last night,it had to be Wise Girl."

"Exactly. Why did you get into a fight Percy? You even mentioned about protected your sister and.."

"And?" he asked expectingly. I swallowed.

"Something about your dad's gang. Your mom in a coma and,something that your dad's gang did with your sister."

He looked pained and turned away for a few moments. I felt that I had stumbled across the danger zone. I was questioning him too much,which was not like me. As much as I wanted answers,I stood up "I-I'm sorry Percy. I shouldn't be asking you all of this. You better get some rest."

He moistened your lips "You better do too. Your night wasn't exactly good either."

I nodded and turned,but he said,"Annabeth?"

I turned around. He had a firm look on his face "Whatever you do,don't tell Penny anything you heard last night,or that you even saw me. Please"

oOoOo

Penny was mad. She wasn't talking to Percy,even when he put a freshly-made omlet with orange juice under her nose. Piper gave Percy the, _'You-are-so-dead'_ look,and he winced."So uh..want some toast or something with that?" Percy asked. Penny looked on the verge of choked her brother to death with her bear hands. Her arms were strongly wrapped around herself,her body almost trembling with range.

"No thank you. But I'd like to have your head on a plate topped with mustard please." she said cooly. Percy gulped,looking more frightened than I'd ever seen him. Piper was trying to conceal her smile.

"Um...we're all out?" He squeaked. Slowly,very slowly,she looked up at him. Then finally,grabbed a fork and stood up,poking it at him.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU?!" Penny shrieked,her eyes cackling with power and electricity. Percy stumbled back,looking white. I didn't blame him. It looked as though Penny had grown fangs.

"I-uh..you see.."

"I'VE CALLED,I TEXTED,BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? GOT YOURSELF WASTED,THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

"Penny,I-"

"ONE WEEK PERSEUS JACKSON. ONE-FUCKING-WEEK!"

"Alright sis,language. I can explain-"

"Oh,you better explain. You better explain WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET A BRUISED EYE AND COME BACK HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF CALLING THE POLICE!"

"I know! I know sis,and I'm sorry. I really am." He managed to say,his chest rapidly rising and contracting. It was Penny who looked like she had run through a marathon.

"SO MANY TIMES YOU'VE RUN OFF LIKE THIS,BUT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO YOU,OR TO ME!"

"I do! Penny,I seriously do care."

"If you ever,leave me like that again,I swear to all the gods I will-I will-oh,I'm just glad you're safe!" she dropped the fork and hugged him tightly. For a moment,Percy blinked,then hugged her back calmly.

"I am sis. We both are." He muttered,looking momentarily relieved. I had to strain my ears to hear this,and I'm not proud of doing so. I knew that there was more to why Percy left for a week.

"Um..bad timing?" A voice at the door asked. Apollo was standing there,looking abashed. Penny burst into the one true grin I'd seen this entire week,wiping her eyes.

"Just get in Solace." she sniffed. Then she turned back towards Percy sharply,who winced.

"If you ever,do this again Perseus...I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HELP A GIRL REPRODUCE!" She shrieked suddenly,making us all jump. Percy looked like he wanted to cry and run. With a final 'Humph!',she turned and walked into the kitchen. Apollo chuckled and slapping Percy on the back.

"Got the flodgings from her huh?"

"I'm never gunna be able to sleep tonight." Percy muttered. Apollo looked at the kitchen with a gleam in the eye.

"Well,she's really something."

"Solace,I can hear you." Penny called out from the kitchen. Apollo grinned.

"I know you can Sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Whatever you say,Sunshine."

"Or sunshine!"

"Okay princess."

"Kill me now."

oOoOo

Penny's bad mood didn't go away in a flurry. She was extremely stiff all day,and Apollo even had to hold her back while Percy ran to his room,triple bolting the door while Penny cursed and threw saucepans everywhere. Other than that,it was a good day. The other boys even came around and we all had a good lunch. Even Penny was starting to unravel and enjoy. Everything was going okay,until the phone call I had accidently heard while I was clearing up the table.

"I know man,I do. But I can't leave my sister here."

I stopped,frozen. Percy was talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Dude,you know she's all I have...I know that,but she'll never let me go if I tell her...okay,when-a week? Again? Not cool dude...Yeah,yeah,he could come and target my friends and sister next,I know. You've told me a hundred times...and I've been telling you the only way to survive this is by murdering! Sure,I might be put behind bars...my dad might bail me out...I'll see what I can do. I'll try on..Wednesday."

I rattled the plates a little to create noise just as he walked out,holding his phone. "Hey."

I looked up and gave him an expression as though I just noticed him "Oh..hi."

"You need help with those?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah,I'm fi-"

"Your welcome." he said cheerfully,taking the stack of plates away from my hands. Rolling my eyes,I grabbed the other plates and followed him to the dishwasher. After putting all the dishes in,I shut it close and stood up. For a moment,both of us just stared at each other.

"I'm pretty sure that you still want answers."

I blinked "How did you know?"

"Your expression. Your lips go all straight and your eyebrows knit together-"

"Alright I get it. But it doesn't matter. I don't need answers." I told him shortly,washing my hands.

"Well,that's something you don't hear everyday." he mused. He was right,that really was something anyone really says. I sighed.

"Well,it's not really my business,and last I checked,it's not right asking about someone's private issues." I said,drying my hands with a towel. I had the feeling that he wanted to give me the answers..in exchange for something else. Or maybe he simply wanted to give me the answers. But for Penny's sake,I couldn't.

"Well you're loyal."

I smirked "When you finally have friends,you'll understand how it is to keep them."

"Nice words,Wise Girl."

"Oh shut up. Ugh,I need coffee." I groaned,putting my hand on my forehead. He tilted his head to the side.

"But we just had lunch!"

"I can't function with coffee. If I ever go missing,look in the coffee shop. Well,see ya."

"Are you seeing Luke?"

"What?" I turned towards him,feeling flustered "No,we-we're just friends."

"It doesn't look like that." he said with a grin,though it seemed forced. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh,Shut up. Patched up with Rachel yet?"

"No,and I don't think I will." he said,putting his hands in his pockets "didn't you say that you don't ask about someone's private issues?"

"Well,judging by the way you two thrashed around like a pair or eels,I wouldn't call you and Rachel _private_." I said savagely. He frowned.

"Well,that's kind of true."

With a final savage smile,I turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

 **Well,Percabeth is kinda getting along now..*wink wink* P.S I don't know if you guys noticed,but I updated Forbidden and Forgotten Sparks...And I recently got two more news ideas for Penollo stories but for all of our sake's I'm holding it in...REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay,42 Reviews thank you guys so much" and LunaLovegood220022: I haven't really thought of it,but now that I do,Annabeth is not ADHD in the story,though Penny and Percy is..but thanks for the tip though 😃🙂**

 **Alright,REVIEW! Warning: A bit of Penollo in this chapter**

* * *

After a cup of coffee I returned back to the room,feeling fresh. Percy was sitting at the table,Penny dabbing a cloth on his bruised eye."Oh come on sis,I dont-"

"Yes you do Perseus,yes you do. Hey Annabeth." She told me. I smiled.

"Hey. Treating the eye?" I asked. Penny nodded. Percy,on the other hand,looked sober. Suddenly I heard a ring tone,and Penny sighed.

"Hey,do me a favor and take over for me. I'll go get that." She said,handing me the cloth and dashing inside. I smirked at Percy.

"Hurts huh?"

"Not as much as my shoulder. She's got a pretty hard fist." He winced,touching his shoulder gingerly. "Did I do anything stupid last night? When I was..drunk?"

"Well,you're always your stupid self,so last night wasn't very different." I shrugged. He looked offended.

"Hey,I can be pretty smart when I want to."

"Uh huh. What's your highest grade."

"Um..C. Hey,gimme a break,I'm ADHD and diagnosed with dyslexia too."

My eyes widened "You are?"

He nodded "Yeah. Penny's coping up better than me. She always gets the better marks. The good thing was,she never shoved it in my face,because we had other things to cope up with."

"Like what?" I asked without thinking. Percy suddenly looked wary.

"My dad was associated with this gang before he married my mom. After some time when he did get married,some of the gang members got caught in something illegal. They tried pinning it on my dad. When he refused,they tried burning down the house. Me and Penny were only three years old. We moved away from Paris to New York,but they caught us. Long story short,my mom's still in a comma. When we were about thirteen,they caught Penny and we'll,let's just say that if I hadn't been there in time to catch them.."

He sighed.

"They fled after that. After that,Dad turned resentful towards us. He didn't take care of us at all. It ended when he got a divorce and moved away,about two years ago. But he's still in contact with me. He's trying to make me work for his company,or become a doctor or something. I refused. Every since then things haven't been so good for me. Me and Penny can only depend on each other now. That's why she freaked when I went missing for a week." He added with a faint smile. I was stunned. Before I could say anything,Penny walked back in.

"Hey guys,good news! Hazel's birthday is in a few days and she's coming!"

"Really? Sweet!" Percy grinned.

"Who's Hazel?" I asked.

"She's Nico's step sister. Every time when she comes,we always throw her a party or something. She's going to be..thirteen in a few days."

"When's her birthday again?" Percy questioned.

"Coming Wednesday."

Percy's grin faded. I remembered what he was saying in the phone call "On..Wednesday?"

"You'll be coming,right Percy?" I asked pointedly. He nodded feverishly.

"Yeah..yeah of course! Can never miss it!" He said with false cheerness. Penny looked suspicious.

"Alright..." And with that she walked back into her room. I turned towards Percy expectingly.

"Something wrong?" I frowned. He rubbed the naps of his neck.

"I'm busy of Wednesday." He muttered. I crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"I..I'm heading out."

"Oh?" I asked coldly "Where?"

"Look," he said firmly,standing up. His eyes kept bouncing behind me,in case if Penny came in "just don't tell Penny this. It's important."

"Where do you keep going Percy? An entire week? Anything could have happened to you! What'll Penny say if you end up leaving again? Does this..does this have to do with anything of your dad?"

"No. I mean-look,I'll try to come,but then I have to go. It's important Annabeth,for all of us. Just don't tell my sister. Please " he begged,his green eyes fixed on me. As much as I hated him,I just couldn't say no. He wasn't the cocky,arrogant flirt I had known before.

"Fine. But don't blame me if anything happens." I said sharply,then turned around and walked towards Penny's room. The door was open,and she was talking on the phone. When she saw me,she smiled.

"I-I'll call you back Solace. Bye." She said,putting her phone down. I raised my eyebrow.

"Talking with Apollo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Chase," she said,concealing a smile that I knew way too well. I sat down on her bed.

"Penny,it's so obvious that you like him..why not go for it?" I advised,smiling. She stared at me,analyzing if I was just teasing her. After a few seconds,she sat down next to me,sighing.

"He doesn't like me in that way...he's a player,like Percy."

"How are you so sure?" I questioned. I knew how she felt,at least a bit. Percy's still a disgusting toerag,but he has another side that I never imagined. Maybe Apollo's the same. She bit her lip.

"He flirts. A lot."

"With whom?"

"With..me. But what if he's doing it behind my back with other girls? The idiot has some fans of his own." she mumbled. I smiled.

"Have you ever seen him with other girls?"

"Well...no."

"Then why waste the chance? Take it from another's point of view;He's obviously in love with you."

"I guess so...thanks Chase."

"Anytime Jackson."

oOoOo

From what I've heard,Hazel Levesque is probably the most likable and innocent teenager yet. And her most favorite person is Percy Jackson. When Piper brought that up,Percy winced. He was probably imagining how upset Hazel would be when she found out that Percy wouldn't be at her party.

Piper said "Penny,you handle the cake with..."

"I'd love to take the job,but I would eat up the frosting." Apollo said,putting his hands up.

"Okay,so Apollo's on decorating." Piper instructed.

"I'll help Penny with the cake. I'm good at baking." I offered.

"Okay,and then we'll need to order food. Hazel likes Chinese so um..Jason can pick it up at Wangs."

"You got it." Jason grinned. Piper looked a little flustered as she looked away.

"And Nico will be picking up Hazel. So I'll.."

"Go with Jason," Apollo said casually "there's gunna be a lot of food."

"Oh. Um..okay." Piper squeaked. Then she turned to Percy "Percy...you-"

"I'll help eating."

"Oh shut up. You're on..decorating. Since Penny and Annabeth will be here,ask them for help. Okay?"

"Fine." He muttered. His eyes went to me pleadingly,but I simply shrugged. Apollo leant back on the couch.

"Remember how Percy started laughing so hard he literally sneezed up cake?"

"Hey,that was one time." Percy frowned. Jason grinned.

"And then you accidently ate that birthday candle?"

"I was eating so fast I didn't notice it!"

"And the time-" Penny started,but the doorbell suddenly rang,cutting her from her sentence. As she went to open the door,Percy looked instantly relieved. But when Apollo peeked out and saw who it was,he jumped up with shock. A girl with long,wavy brown hair and brown eyes stood at the doorway. She was wearing a flowery green skirt,brown knee length boots and a brown shirt with a brown leather jacket on top. On her shoulder,she sported a travel bag.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hell no." I heard Apollo mutter.

"Uh..who're you?" Penny asked. The girl walked in happily,ignoring Penny. As soon as her eyes landed on Apollo,she grinned.

"There you are!" She rushed forward. Apollo tried doubling back,but the girl had planted a huge kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back,there was a lipstick imprint of her lips. Penny closed the door,crossing her arms.

"Excuse _you_ Ms Kissaroo,but I asked you a question." She huffed. The girl held Apollo's arm in a loving manner,looking up at him.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell your friends about me baby!" She purred.

 _Baby?_

"I'm sorry?" Penny asked with mock politeness. I heard Percy whistle softly and slowly scoot away. Jason pretended he had a coughing fit and dashed into the kitchen. I understood why. It was as if a bonfire had started in Penny's green eyes.

"Didn't he tell you we both are dating? So far we've been in a distant relationship!"

"Gee Apollo,why didn't you tell us that?" Percy snickered. Apollo shot him an,' _I'm-going-to-kill-you.'_ glance.

"Yes,why didn't you?" Penny asked in an odd tone that made Apollo gulp. The girl giggled.

"Oh,he's just a shy little puppy when it comes to all of this!" She exclaimed. She talked as though Apollo was a helpless critter. "Okay,so I forgot some of the names you told me on the phone. I only remember uh...Piper McLean,the famous one?"

 _Famous?_

"Uh..yeah,that's me?" Piper shrugged.

"Great! I'm sure we'll become besties! And you?" She asked me. I blinked.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Good...and you?" She asked slowly to Penny,who looked like she wanted to choke this girl alive.

"Penny Jackson. And yours?"

"Daphne Rose." She said sweetly. Penny nodded slowly,flexing her fingers threateningly. "Well,I'll see you in your room then. Keys,please?"

"Um..don't wanna burst your bubble Daphne,but there's no place in either of our rooms for one more stay." Percy said quickly. Apollo threw in a grateful look to him,but Daphne laughed.

"Don't be silly Percy,I'm moving in here!"

"What?" We all asked in unison. Daphne nodded.

"Well,I recently learnt that your friend Leo Valdez checked out of your room and moved. So Percy can live there,while I move in here!" She chirped. We all exchanged glances.

"Um..sure?" Percy shrugged. Penny shot him a death glare,but the deed was done. Daphne held out her hand to Apollo.

"Keys,please?"

He dug in his pocket and brought of a silver ring with the key on it. She received it and once again,planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks babe. I'll see you later." And she pranced out of the house. It was a complete silence,before Penny broke it. She took a deep breath and said; "I-I need to go to the bathroom."

"Penny-" Apollo started,but she whipped out of sight. He groaned,collapsing on the bed.

"Gods,I totally forgot that she'd be coming." He mused.

"Who is she?" I asked. Percy gave me an amused look.

"She's Apollo's childhood friend."

"That explains why my childhood was so bad." Apollo said sourly. Something told me Penny wasn't really going to the bathroom. Me and Piper exchanged looks.

"You guys aren't really dating,right?" Piper asked. Apollo sighed and moistened his lips.

"Look. I-I better go talk to her-"

"She'll kick your balls. We'll talk to her first." I told him with a slight smile. I kept aside the fact that Apollo really didn't answer the question. Was he dating Daphne?

oOoOo

"Go away,I'm busy."

"Penny,open the door,we know you're really not doing your business." Piper said,rolling her eyes.

"Yes I am. Do you want my poop as evidence next,Detective McLean?"

"Oh shut up. Penny,I understand that you're mad because Apollo's...kind of associated with this girl-"

The door suddenly flew open. Penny glared at her hysterically "Me? Mad? Because of Daphne? What gave you that kind of idea?"

Me and Piper crossed our arms and stared at her. She pulled at her hair,sighing.

"I'm fine guys,really. Now,I'm going to bed."

"But it's only seven!"

"And I don't care." Penny said plainly. She pushed past us and walked off. Piper shook her head dejectingly.

"When this happens,either find blue food,or get a glass of water. Or let her have her moments of Kpop. Or let her punch you."

"I'll just get her a glass of water." I said,walking into the kitchen. The boys were talking seriously in the living room,but I couldn't hear anything. I grabbed the jug of water when I heard a buzz behind me. Turning around on the spot,I saw that it was a phone. Percy's phone.

 _'You better be there Jackson,or else your sister is next.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Penny's mood was not understandable all day. When she smiled,it looked pained,sarcastic and amused all at once. Only then did I realise how confusing that girl can be. Apollo tried talking to her all day,but somehow,Penny ignored him. Either she went out of the house,went in the kitchen or bathroom. _Somehow_ ,she managed to stall him. And Percy was on his phone,looking nervous.

Affer I read that message,I immediately looked away,my mind bamboozled with thoughts. What they they mean,that he had better be there or his sister would be next? Is Penny in some sort of danger? Moreover,should I inform her? After a lot of thinking,I went and knocked on her door.

"Penny?" I asked.

"C'min."

I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed,looking tired and weary. I sat down next to her,and she sighed half heartedly.

"You okay?" I asked with a gentle smile. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah..yeah I'm good. I just..that was a big surprise huh?" She chuckled dryly,pushing her bangs aside.

"Yeah,it was. But you saw Apollo's expression;he doesn't like Daphne. It's obvious-"

"-That he just used me until he got to see his girlfriend." She completed calmly. She was tossing something that looked like a keychain from hand to hand. It looked like a tiny replica of a rag doll,but before I could see it better she tucked it under her pillow.

"So! Did you come to talk to me about this?" She asked normally,eyebrows raised. I wanted to say no,but I couldn't.

"Well...yeah. You've been ignoring us all day,and he really wants to talk to you." I told her. She shrugged.

"I don't care. So,when's Daphne moving in?"

"Um..well,Percy's busy packing up and trying to clean his room,so she'll be here by night." I told her hesitatingly. She nodded slowly.

"Okay. Hey,do me a favour and help Percy clean his room up. It'll probably take a fortnight to find all his clothes."

"Yeah,okay." I nodded,standing up. She gave me a tiny smile.

"Thanks."

"And you do _me_ a favour and at least _talk_ to Solace." I said at once. She looked like she wanted to argue,but then sighed.

"Fine."

I turned around and walked into Percy's room,which was looking like a hurricane attacked it. I found him kneeling down next to his bed,searching for something under it. I cleared my throat and he jumped up,banging his head on the bed."Ow!" He exclaimed,recoiling. I stifled my laugh and he began massaging his head.

"Oh,it's you."

"Yes it is. Need help?" I asked. He sighed.

"Please." He threw a worn out pair of jeans in his duffel bag "I had no idea that Apollo was actually _dating_.."

"So it's true? Daphne's his girlfriend?" I asked,eyes wide. He nodded sadly.

"Penny's gunna have a hell of a heartbreak. I actually thought Solace liked her."

"Well,we all did." I shrugged,reaching for the shirt that was peeking out from under his pillow. "I just can't believe it."

"Hey,the dude's my brother and best friend,and he never told me." He said in his defence. I didn't reply to that. Turns out,Percy didn't really have a lot of clothes;they were just spread out so much it looked like a dumpster. Zipping up the duffel bag,he swung it over his shoulder. "Well,the good thing is,at least I get to move in with the boys. But I had no idea Leo checked out."

"Who's Leo?"

"A Latino Elf."

"What?"

"A friend. And a coffee freak. Well,enjoy with Daphne. And a tip;if Penny starts yelling her head off and going crazy mad,give her her headphones. Though on the rare occasions that doesn't work." he shuddered. I half smiled.

"Well,thanks."

For a moment,we stood quietly. His green eyes analyzed my own eyes calmly and he opened his mouth to speak,but then he seemed to have changed his mind half way. "Well,see ya."

"Bye." I muttered,feeling a bit down for no good reason. Suddenly I could hear the front door open and a familiar cheery voice say;"Hey Piper! We're going to have _sooo_ much fun together!"

Rolling my eyes,I walked out. Daphne was beaming at Piper,holding a tiny purse. Behind her was about five or six bags of luggage,and Apollo was about to bring the last one in. As he put it down,he straightened up but then recoiled a bit by my glare. Hey,this guy's seriously pissing me off. Piper was smiling painfully at her new fan,and too make matters worse,Penny walked in. I could feel the atmosphere go down as everyone grew silent.

"Oh,it's you two. Well,I'll go and take a shower. Bye." She said calmly,turning away.

"Actually,we need to talk." Apollo said quickly.

"Actually,I don't care." she replied.

"Actually,you do. Right Penny?" I asked pointedly. Penny turned towards me,but I won the staring contest. Finally she sighed and turned around.

"Whatever. Fine. Kitchen. Now." as she walked past me,she muttered,"This is just for you." Apollo gave me a gratified look as he followed her away from us. It was a bit awkward with just Daphne grinning at us happily while me and Piper were silently begging the Fates to give this girl a sudden heart attack or something.

"So! Um...you're taking Percy's room-" Piper said,breaking the silence. I felt angry at the very thought. I hate this girl even more already.

"-So..need help?"

"Duh!" She shouldered her tiny purse and marched towards Percy's room. I glared at Piper and she shrugged.

"Hey,at least it'll stop her from ruining Penny's and Apollo's talk."

Pursing my lips,I grabbed the handles of one of her bags and tugged. Gods,what did she keep in it? Lead? Just then I heard a knock behind me at the door,and we both turned to see Percy leaning on the handle. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Didn't you just leave?"

"Wow,I feel the love. Yeah,I did,but I don't need to unpack. So,you two need a hand?" He grinned.

"Please." Piper groaned. He grabbed two of the suitcases and rolled them to his ex-room,with me behind him. Inside,Daphne was busy unpacking the makeup on the dresser. Percy rolled the suitcases to the foot of the bed without saying anything,and me and Piper followed suite. Once outside,he grumbled "I already hate the girl."

"Join the club." Piper grumbled. We grabbed the last three bags and rolled them inside. Once done,she looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks guys! Now where'd Apollo go?"

"Uh..he just went to the bathroom." Percy lied. I wondered what was taking the two of them so long. Daphne nodded.

"Oh okay. So..Penny's like..how do I say it,the cook of the house huh?"

"And a pretty darn good cook." Percy huffed,crossing his arms. The scene was so funny and cute I wanted to just laugh.

"Cool! So I'll just take a shower,and I'll see you guys later!" She chirped. We took that as an excuse to leave the room.

"Gods,she's more faker than Nicki Minaj's ass." Percy gagged. I gave him a meaningful look,and he put his hands up.

"My bad."

"Well,I'll be in my room if you need me." Piper mumbled,shuffling away. I cast him another dark look.

"What did I do?"

"There was a text on your phone. Something about you better be in someplace or else Penny will be next. Percy,what's going on?" I asked in a quiet voice. His eyebrows arched,but then he sighed,looking in the other direction.

"Look. I don't know if you know,but I would do anything for Penny. Well,except fold her laundry. I _refuse_ to touch my sister's underwear."

"Percy-"

"The point is,I have business,and it's best if you don't get involved in it." He said firmly. I folded my arms.

"I may hate you Jackson,but I'm smart enough to see that you're still associated with the gang your dad had."

"And I'm smart enough to know that you'd already guessed that. Fine,they managed to track down me and Penny,and I'm doing my best to pay and fight them off. Happy?"

"Why don't you just call the police?" I asked. He smiled sourly.

"It's not all the simple Wise Girl. They have some bad stuff about my dad and even me that they could use. They mostly want to throw me in jail and go after Penny."

"Does she know about all this?"

"No,and it better stay that way." He murmured,giving me a look. For a moment I stared into his green eyes,trying to read him. I didn't understand him at all. He seems caring,kind but also acts as though he doesn't have a heart. I wanted to help him,which surprised myself.

"Fine. But you're really gunna disappoint her when you don't show up for Hazel's birthday."

"I-I know. Hazel's like a little sister to me,it'll kill her...but if I don't do this,anything can happen to Penny,or any of you guys." He added hastily "these guys are capable of murder."

"And if anything happens to you?"

"Well,I'm sure Penny will rise my spirit up from the dead and kill me again. And you-" he chuckled dryly "-will probably be throwing a bunch of heavy books at my head."

Despite everything being so serious,I laughed "You have a way of changing the topic easily."

He grinned,the worry and tension on his face clearing at once "I'm talented in weird ways. For example,I actually managed to calm down my sister when she was mad. Oh,and this other time I actually did my laundry."

"You're such an idiot." I smiled.

"Don't need to be told twice."

For a moment we just stood there waiting for each other to speak. When we realised that neither of us had anything to say,we looked away awkwardly. He cleared his throat and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well..I'll see you later Chase."

"Yeah..sure." My voice sounded fairly distant. With a smile that looked more like a grimace,he turned around and walked out.

* * *

 **Okay okay,the chapter was SUPER boring. I haven't been updating for the following reasons**

 **1\. Last year I was actually suffering from depression because of a love failure,and because of that I've gained a lot of fat and weight. So I'm trying to reduce that.**

 **is getting more torturous**

 **block/No ideas**

 **4.I actually found myself an Apollo. Yes ladies and gentlemen,I am now in a relationship and I'm surprised that I actually am in one. I never thought I'd move on after the first doofus.**

 **P.S If this chapter gets about ten reviews (each from a different person. Guests,don't cheat) then I will add in a new chapter about what Apollo and Penny talked about. So...REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright,12 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you guys ilysm! I've decided that after the story ends I'll be adding in a few Penollo moments...anyways,REVIEW!**

* * *

I don't exactly know what happened with Apollo and Penny after their talk in the kitchen. She didn't seem resolved and calm,and she didn't seem angry either. She didn't speak,or yell at Apollo to get out,but he kept giving her looks every five seconds. It definitely won't help her mood when she finds out that Percy's gone...again.

"So...I was thinking about heading over to the mall. Heard a new cafe opened." Piper said openly,her eyes bouncing on Penny,who was clearing the plates without saying anything. An uncomfortable silence stretched among us.

"So uh..Penny,wanna come?"

"Huh? Oh,no thanks. You guys carry on." She said quietly,walking into the kitchen. Piper shrugged at Percy,and I looked at Apollo,who bit his lip.

"You tried." I said encouragingly to her.

"I have an idea. Hey sis?" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your headphones? And your IPod?"

"Yeah sure."

Percy's jaw dropped. Piper let out a soft whistle. I guess Penny never allows anyone to touch her stuff. Apollo squirmed in his seat. Suddenly Daphne walked in,beaming as usual."Hey guys!" She swooped down to Apollo and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked annoyed,but Daphne totally ignored it. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Daphne sang,bouncing to the door. First time she's actually doing something. Just then Percy's eyes raked the door,and he jumped up,the chair falling backwards with a crash. At the door a tall,thin tanned boy,probably about my age stood at the door. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Like Nico,he wore full black.

"Uh...Penny Jackson?" the guy asked.

"Penny? Someone's here to see you." Piper called out. Penny walked out of the kitchen,stopping when she saw the boy. It was hard,but I could see his eyes widen a bit. Penny's eyes darted amongst all of us,then back at him.

"Uh..yeah?"

"Luke told me to give you this." He held out a lack jacket. Penny walked towards him and took it from him.

"Woah,I totally forgot that he borrowed it from me. Thanks." She nodded. He gave her a tiny smile and I saw Penny's cheeks go a bit pink. Oh boy.

"Wait." Percy put his hand up "Do-Do I know you?"

"What?" The boy asked,looking confused. Percy looked even more confused.

"Have we met?"

The guy raised his eyebrows "Sorry man,never seen you till today. Later." He added towards Penny,who gulped. Daphne closed the door,giggling.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Anubis!" She grinned. Penny blinked,her cheeks going more pink.

"What?"

"Anubis Black. I met him the other day. And I think he likes you.."

"I don't like him." Percy frowned. Apollo crossed his arms.

"Me neither." He growled. Daphne gave him a tiny smile.

"Oh babe,it's cute seeing you jealous! Don't worry,I won't be leaving you for anyone,no matter how handsome or amazing they are-"

"What? No,that's not why I don't like him-"

"Don't worry Daphne. I don't think he'll be leaving you for anyone either." Penny said coldly,storming away into the kitchen. Apollo looked like he had been punched in the face. But it was Percy who looked extremly distract and surprised. He put a hand on his forehead and winced. I stared at him expectingly.

"Anyways," Piper said,breaking the silence "maybe I should drag her out of the kitchen. It's already past lunch." And with that she walked away. Daphne was still staring at Apollo like he was a puppy and Percy looked like he was trying to recall somebody. It was getting super awkward,until I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"I'll be right back." I muttered. As I walked past Apollo,I gave him a glare. Inside the kitchen,Piper and Penny were both bending down to pick up fallen saucepans and bowls. I joined in on them without saying a word.

"You okay?" I asked Penny. She nodded stiffly,not saying a word.

"Is it okay if I just..go to bed? I-I didn't get that much sleep last night." She muttered in a high voice. Piper nodded at once.

"Yeah sure. You want something to eat?"

"No." And with that she got up and walked out without looking at us. Me and Piper exchanged worried looks before leaving the kitchen. Percy was leaning against the wall,apparently deep in thought. It was weird seeing him think,so I carefully whispered to him,"You okay?"

"No." He said shortly,giving me a worried look.

 _Tuesday evening..._

Everyone was getting ready for Hazel's birthday. Piper's plan was put into action. Me and Penny did the baking in the kitchen,while Apollo and Percy were outside,putting up the decorations.

For the past few days,Penny's been more distant than usual. She refuses to eat,talk or even sleep. She would just sit on the couch,curled up in a ball and stare into nothing,deep in thought. None of us could ever try and strike up a conversation with her.

Percy's been more serious these past few days too. He never comes around the house,and whenever he does,me and him keep meeting each other's eyes,then turning away. We both had to speak,but didn't know how.

"Where's Daphne?" Penny asked quietly,snapping me back to reality. I blinked.

"She said she was going to the mall."

She nodded,putting the bowls in the sink. I peeked outside the kitchen door. Percy and Apollo were having a quiet conversation while tying up balloons. I turned back to Penny "Have you..talked with him lately?"

"Who?"

"Apollo."

"There's nothing we both have to talk about." She said shortly.

"Has he at least explained about his relationship with Daphne?"

"No,and I didn't even ask. I didn't care,and I still don't." She muttered. I stared her in the eye,and she sighed defeatedly.

"Okay fine,he was trying to,but I cut him off."

"Maybe you should hear him out." I suggested. She bit her lip and shrugged. I stared at her for sometime,then leaned out of the kitchen "Hey Apollo,think you could help in here? I'll take your shift."

"Oh,sure." He said,surprised. As I walked past him,I muttered,"Last chance Solace,use it well." I sat on the sofa,digging through the bag of decorations.

"I'm leaving today night."

I sat upright,staring at him. He seemed determined yet nervous. "Percy-"

"I can't leave any note or anything. They'll find out at once,and if they find out that I've told you.." He shook his head "just promise me you won't leave the house after you leave-"

"Percy,don't-"

"Please." He begged,his green eyes fixed on mine. This time I couldn't reject him,so I sighed.

"Fine. When will you come back?"

He pursed his lips "To be honest...I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"Oh." I muttered,my voice light. The silence between us was stretching "Okay."

He looked like as if he wanted to say something,but then thought better of it and turned away.

"Percy?" I asked,after a long time.

"Yeah?"

"Do you..do you really have to do this?" I asked. His lips stretched into a teasing smile.

"It's cute seeing you worried for me."

I glared at him,and he gulped "Right. I get it. Don't worry,I'm worried for myself too."

I burst out laughing "You're such an idiot."

"I get that a lot,but I like it coming from you." He grinned,sitting next to me. I smirked and grabbed another balloon,inflating it and tying it up. Out of the corner of my eye,I could see him staring at me. I hesitated,then let go of the balloon,letting the air fly into Percy's face.

"What the-"

I started laughing,and he smirked. "Oh no you didn't." He grabbed another balloon,and I shrieked with laughter,jumping up and trying to get away from him. Turns out,he's really good at blowing balloons under five seconds,but it turns out I was way faster than him,and he couldn't keep up with me. Until-

"Gotcha!" He grinned,grabbing my legs and pulling me back. Before I could grab a grip on anything,I felt his arms wrap around me,preventing me from falling. We both stood there,breathing fast until I realised how close we both were. My heart was beating wildly and my mind whizzed with a hundred ways that I could safely escape the awkward situation,but for a weird reason my body wouldn't respond. Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening,and Percy set me up right at once just as Apollo walked out. Close call.

"So..how'd it go?"

He shrugged. Just then Penny marched out,looking annoyed.

"You know what? I think the baking' done. Now bye,I'm getting some coffee." He huffed,striding across the room and literally blasting the door open. Percy blinked.

"But sis,you know we shouldn't drink coffee,it's like drugs-"

But she already walked out. Me and Percy turned towards Apollo,who raised his hands.

"Don't blame me. I could hardly speak because she was holding a knife."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys...**

* * *

The day was going pretty crazy,but normal. The surprise party was being held in the boy's dorm,so we had to decorate and clean up that room too. That took about five hours. Seriously,we found an old piece of underwear under the couch,and it was literally covered with fungus.

Percy didn't act all Goofy and stupid as usual,and Penny looked like she was drunk. Probably from the coffee,but I felt worried for her. I was feeling pretty scared myself,knowing what Percy was about to do,and whom he was about to face. Yet this all showed a side of him that I never expected.

"Hey guys?" Penny called out "why is there a dead fish in this bowl?"

"Penny,that's a cheese ball. And no,don't eat it." Piper said hastily. Penny sighed,slightly stumbling as she stood up. Percy,who was standing on the arm of the couch and holding up a paper lantern said,"Hey sis,think you could hold this up for me?"

"Yeah sure.." she climbed on the couch...and curled into a ball.

"Uh..Penny?"

But she was out cold. Percy sighed "Thanks."

"How much coffee did she even have?" Nico asked,smiling slightly. Percy shrugged.

"I'm guessing Luke almost had to sell her the entire shop. She can be seriously persuasive."

"Wow,who taught you that word,Perseus?" I sniggered. He stuck his tongue out at me.

It's actually been a long time since I've seen Luke,and I felt down thinking about the time distance we both have had. Yeah,I hardly know him but...

"What about the cake?" Jason asked me.

"Well,we sort of have the base ready..but we'll be finishing it up tomorrow. It'll make it fresher."

"And tastier," Percy added "To bad I won't be able to taste it-"

He stopped,his eyes meeting mine. Jason frowned

"What? You going somewhere man?"

Percy tried for a weird grin "Wha-no. I just meant,I won't be able to taste it if it's vanilla. You know,that flavour is trash. Now chocolate and blueberry together,that's something."

Smooth. I gave him a sarcastic look just as Jason looked away,and Percy gave me a look that said, _'Hey,it's the best I got,don't kill me.'_

"So I think we're all done with this." Apollo grinned,though it seemed pained "should we like,head to the mall and get some stuff-"

"Hey guys!" A familiar,annoying voice said. Daphne walked in and did a complete twirl.

"Wow,you guys did good!" She walked over to Apollo and kissed him. Jason looked away pointedly,and Percy looked at Penny,who was still sleeping. Apollo's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked like he wanted to puke. Piper coughed loudly just as Daphne pulled away. Her eyes rested on Penny,and she crossed her arms.

"And what did she do? Lounge around,drooling?"

"No,but she did more than you." I said firmly. Everyone turned towards me,and Daphne gave me a sweet girlish smile.

"I think you're mistaken. If I recall,I didn't fall asleep. But it's just an honest mistake,I forgive you." She said,then walked out. Percy jumped off the couch,smirking.

"That took guts,Chase."

"Yeah,it did." Apollo muttered,wiping his lips "I'm pretty sure if we wiped off all her lipstick,she would just have two wet,sticky slugs surgically attached to the place where her top and bottom lip go."

"Ew. Well,I'm sure my sis would taste better. At least,I think so." Percy said quickly. Apollo stared at Penny,a far off look in his eyes.

"Huh. So should we leave her here?"

"Maybe you guys should go ahead and do some gift shopping for Hazel. I'll stay here. How about Jason and Piper do the shopping?"

"What?" Both of their faces went red. Percy grinned.

" wanna tag,Solace? Chase?"

The way he looked at was easily interpreted that he wanted to talk to me about something. I nodded at once,and Solace shrugged.

"Yeah,sure. Can you just like,check in her pockets if there are any knives? She's unpredictable. In a good way."

oOoOo

"Damn,it's gunna take about two years to get this room back to its messy state." Percy whistled,looking around. I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't kill you to keep it neat,Jackson."

Boh the boys stared at me like I was crazy,and I sighed "Right. Never mind."

It was getting a bit awkward. Percy was whistling and looking in the other direction and Apollo was just staring at Penny. My gaze softened at that,I felt bad for him. I wondered if Apollo knew anything about her past.

"So..I was wondering.." Percy started at last,running his fingers through his hair "what are we even gunna do when Hazel arrives?"

"Well,Piper's planning a piñata,and then she's taking her to some amusement park. Forgot the name though. And by that time,we'll be arranging everything for the surprise party and when she comes in-" I let the rest go to his imagination. And then I added-

"Piper said you and her would be taking Hazel. You know,cause she's your favorite."

"No need to rub it in Chase." He groaned. It seemed that Apollo wasn't even listening. Percy seemed to have realised this too,because he stood up and beckoned me to the kitchen.

"He's going crazy." Percy muttered darkly. I nodded,not saying anything.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't your dad do anything..anything about this?" I asked,pleading. He frowned.

"My dad doesn't even give a damn about us. He doesn't even know where me and Penny live. That's why he keeps calling us,trying to get it out,but we refuse point blank. Though there has been many close slips." He sighed.

"I get why Penny's too scared to let Apollo in," he continued "after everything that's happened to her,I don't blame her."

"Does Apollo know about your past and stuff?"

"Well,he knows that I've had rough times with my dad...but doesn't know the details. He doesn't have an idea about what happened to Penny either. If he did find out..he'd go mad. He might even come along with me and give those assholes a lesson."

"So why won't you let him?" I asked softly. He turned towards me,shaking his head.

"I've already let my mom down,and she was the only person who believed me. Back at that time,me and Penny hardly saw each others faces. We both were totally different. If anything good's come out of all of this,it's the fact that me and Penny bonded more than ever,and if anything happens to her.." His voice cracked and his fists clenched. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'll go make something for us to eat." I told him,squeezing his shoulder. He nodded,biting his lip. I opened the fridge,but there was nothing but beer bottles,and rotten fruit. I shook my head sadly.

"Or maybe not." I muttered.

"Doesn't matter." He said at once,standing up. His head was bowed down and he wasn't looking at me "I-lol just get a beer-"

"You're not drinking anything." I said sharply. He looked up and glared at me. His eyes were slightly tinged with pink,but I won the staring contest.

"Fine." He said gloomily. It was weird seeing him so down and gloomy. I crossed my arms,letting my gaze soften.

"Annabeth? Can I-Can I ask you a favor?" He said weakly. I nodded.

"If-If I don't well..come back...could you-"

"Shut the hell up,you're coming back and if you don't,I'll kill you." I scowled,flaring up. He took one look at me,then chuckled humourlessly.

"Your anger seriously turns me on Wise Girl."

"Once again,shut up."

"Shutting." He grinned,and I couldn't help but relax into a smile. Together we walked out,to see Penny sitting upright,hugging her knees. Apollo was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey sis..where's-"

"He left." She said quietly. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were dull. It was the exact same look she had when Percy went missing. Percy frowned and sat next to her.

"Hey..did you two fight?" He asked softly. Penny took one look at him,her bottom lip quivering. She held out her arms and hugged him. I exchanged looks with Percy,then went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Only then did I understand how much Percy loves his family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

After getting all the last minute preparations ready,we returned back to the dorm to crash. Daphne was the only one who was upbeat and positive and of course,the first to go to sleep because she needed her 'beauty sleep'. I swear,it took all my strength to not kick her. Piper cliched on the sofa,looking sore.

"Well,it'll be worth it tomorrow. Oh yeah,Percy you and I are taking Hazel to the theme park."

"Right. Yeah. Celebrate." Percy said wearily. I glanced at the clock,which showed 8:46pm. Percy told me he was leaving around ten. We both met each other's states before looking away hastily. Penny yawned.

"Well...I'll go make some dinner-"

"Penny,me and Jason already got us all food like,an hour ago. Remember?" Piper said expectingly. Penny grinned drunkedly.

"Right. Sorry. Well...its to early to sleep-"

The door opened,and Nico peeked in nervously "Can I come in?" He asked. Percy nodded.

"Sure man."

Nico walked in,twisting the ring on his finger. He sat down on the armchair,looking paler than ever "So um.." He cast a nervous look at Penny before looking at Percy "Has any of you heard from..Apollo?"

"No,why?" Percy frowned. I didn't dare look at Penny.

"I don't know man...he's never really gone missing like this. He isn't picking up calls or messaging."

"Huh." Percy looked troubled "Well..if I-"

"What? Apollo's missing?" Daphne dashed in,wearing a pink night robe. Oh damn.

"Oh..yeah,he is." Percy said weakly. Daphne' eyes widened.

"What? He-But he could be hurt!" She cried. Penny rolled her eyes at her.

"Daph,I'm sure he'll be fine." She said tonelessly. We all stared at her,and she averted her eyes.

"Penny?" Percy asked cautiously "Do you know-"

"No. Well,I'm off to bed." She got up and walked away,her door closing in silence. We all exchanged looks. (Daphne was on her phone,texting furiously) It was obvious that she might have had something to do with his disappearance. Or it could be the other way around.

oOoOo

I heard a soft knock at the door and within an instant I jumped up to open it. Percy was standing there with his bag on his shoulder,giving me a tiny smile. Without any words,we walked out together,my heart dropping. I walked him out the door. He turned around to face me.

"I don't know why it feels like such a dread leaving this time." He chuckled. I folded my arms.

"That's because you said you would even kill someone to do this." I rolled my eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair,his smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't think it's just because of that." He mused. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then what is it?"

"Well,I think it's because I won't have time to stop and buy saltwater taffy."

I burst into a smile,shaking my head. "Your brain is full of Seaweed." Suddenly it hit me "Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked,bewildered. But when he caught me smiling,he ended up grinning too. Adorable. Wait what? No,I didn't say that.

"Well,if anything goes wrong,I guess I'll see you when you're visiting me in jail. Or probably never-"

I grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

I didn't know what made me do it. My emotions were up to the brink,already spilling out. I didn't even realise that this was what I wanted for the past few weeks. For a brief moment he seemed surprised,until I felt his fingers push my hair aside,responding slowly. I felt light headed and dizzy,my mind running a million miles a millisecond. I pushed him back,staring into his eyes. Were they always that shade of green? I've never noticed.

"Annabeth-"

"Be careful,Seaweed Brain." I whispered,before shutting the door.

* * *

 **YAS BOI IT HAPPENED?! Lol sorry,nowadays I'm completely in the love mood. Well,I'm always in the love mood so it doesn't really matter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yooo ma cheese balls! Life's going good,no plans for New Year *sad* and I'm super hungry right now.**

 **LizPotter17: Aww thanks!**

 **orangejuice: YAS ARMY FOR LIFE! And yes,I'm a Kpop fan,and Penny is me so..what's Penny is me. Except she's much more macho and she's like,seventeen and I'm just fourteen lol.**

* * *

You might think that I wouldn't be able to sleep after what happened,but to be honest I slept fairly well,wakin up at the stroke of eight. It took me some time to realise why I felt so down and low,until it hit me. Last night. It was probably all just a dream or something. Sighing,I got up and walked out sleepily to see Penny walking back and forth nervously,Piper trying to calm her down.

"Penny-Penny I'm sure it's all just a mistake-"

"A mistake? You call this a mistake? He's run off again,no doubt about it! But why? I don't get it! Nothing bad has been happening! I knew something would go wrong-"

"What-What's going on?" I asked,the worst settling in. Piper sighed.

"Percy's gone missing again."

"And it's Hazel's birthday!" Penny shrieked,tugging at her hair. Just then the door opened,Jason walking in.

"Nothing. We tried all of the dorms,the nearby shop. According to the security guard,he didn't see anyone,but he's always sleep so it doesn't really matter." He stated. I swallowed.

"So..what do we do?" Piper asked. Penny put her hands on her hips,breathing out.

"Let's just get on with it. He obviously doesn't care about-" her voice cracked.

"Penny-" I started,but she cut me off.

"Look,we should all get ready. Hazel's arriving in a few hours. I'll just go take a shower." She opened her mouth as if to say more,but then sighed and turned,walking away. We exchanged looks.

"Why do you think he's gone?" Jason asked us. Neither of us spoke.

"This is crazy. First Apollo,then Percy-" Piper shook her head.

"It could be connected." Jason suggested.

"I-yeah,maybe. You know,maybe I should check on Penny." I said,eager to get away from the conversation. I walked into Penny's bedroom,which was open. She was sitting at the foot of her bed,hugging her knees. I bent down towards her.

"Hey,I'm sure he's okay-"

"Well I hope he's not." She snapped,her lips trembling "After everything I've told him,after everything we've gone through-" she wiped her eyes and I hugged her. She wouldn't be saying that if she knew where he went,and why he did.

"Did-Did Apollo come back?" She muttered,her eyes red. I bit my lip and shook my head. She looked down.

"Penny...you need to tell me what happened yesterday,while me and Percy were in the kitchen. What happened between you and Apollo?" I said softly. She stared me in the eye,a hiccough escaping her throat.

"W-Well.." She croaked "I woke up.."

.

 _I could literally feel my head pounding at my forehead even before I opened my eyes. I struggled a little before opening my eyes,and he came into view. For a moment we stared at each other,then his hand slipped into mine._

 _"You okay?" He asked gently._

 _"I-yeah." I sat upright,feeling the urge to puke "I-what happened?"_

 _"You drank to much coffee." He explained tonelessly. I raised my eyebrows._

 _"I-I did? I don't remember that.." I mused. I didn't remember anything at all. For a moment I was scared,trying to recollect anything that happened. All I remember is that I left the house and went down...and my mind is blank._

 _"Maybe the side affect." He suggested. I looked down at our hands. It could never be like that. I let it slip away,feeling confused and..hurt,I guess._

 _"Where-where are the others?" I asked weakly._

 _"Percy and Annabeth are in the kitchen and Jason,Nico and Piper went to the mall for last minute shopping for Hazel."_

 _"And...Daphne?"_

 _"I-I don't know." He moistened his lips,not meeting my eyes. I silently cursed myself._

 _"Penny,you need to listen to me." He said in a dead tone,her eyes staring into mine. As much as I wanted to hear it,I just didn't feel like swallowing up his lies._

 _"I don't care Apollo,I really don't. I don't need any explanation or anything from you." I finished sharply. I admit it,that was cold,but I couldn't take it back. I suddenly felt ashamed for what I had just said. For a moment,his eyes widened,but then he sighed,standing up._

" _I-right. Well..bye." He said hastily. He walked towards the door and opened it._

 _"Wait-Apollo-"_

 _But the door already shut behind him. For a moment I sat there in silence,everything crashing upon me. For the past few days my emotions have been rising up and I'm unable to control them at all. It was my fault,everything was my fault. I tried getting up,but my legs felt numb. So I did the only thing I could do. I hugged my knees and cried._

.

"It's-It's all my fault." She sobbed "Everything is."

"Penny.." I hugged her more tightly as she cried on my shoulder. I couldn't think of anything to say. The two people whom she loved the most were both missing. I wanted to comfort her,but I didn't know how.

"Do you have any ideas where he might be?" I asked her after a long silence. To my surprise,she nodded.

"We both always had this spot." She explained "Whenever I was upset,he'd take me there and make me feel better. I'm willing to bet that he-he'll be there."

"Do you want to-"

"No. He won't be there now." She cut short,wiping her eyes again and blinking rapidly. I hesitated.

"Come on,let's get you cleaned up."

oOoOo

It was awkward and quiet as we put the cake on the table. Everyone's gloom was still settling upon the atmosphere like whipped cream. I couldn't help but stop and look at the door every few minutes just to check if Percy or Apollo would barge in,but neither arrived.

"So um...me and Jason'll take Hazel." Piper muttered sheepishly,looking both down and flustered. None of us were in the mood to tease her,so we all just nodded.

"What do we tell Hazel?" I asked. Again,my question fell on deaf ears. Just then the door opened,Nico walking in.

"Still no sign of any of them." He sighed "Jason says he's on his way here with Hazel."

It was hard to see,but Nico looked just as pale and upset as Penny did. His skin too,was way more paler than usual and the bags under his eyes were more visible. Weird. Daphne stormed out of her room,looking furious.

"Ugh,my eyeliner is over! Babe? Babe!" She called out. I rolled my eyes.

"Apollo isn't here Daphne. I thought we told you that yesterday."

"Yeah,but I'm having a meltdown crisis over here!"

"And what is that?" Penny asked coldly.

"My eyeliner-"

"Oh shut up,you little piece of vermin." She snapped at once,making us all blink "You care about your makeup more than your 'baby'?" She got into Daphne's face. Piper tried grabbing her arm,but Penny roughly pushed her away.

"Penny-"

"NO!" She yelled,then turned back to Daphne "Well let me tell you this Rose,if you ever, _ever_ ,treat him like a joke,I swear it on my life that I will-"

Just then the door crashed upon making us all jump,and a girl ran inside,grinning,but suddenly stopped when she saw the sight of Penny and Daphne. Jason's jaw dropped and for a moment,everything was silent.

"Is-Is everything okay?" The girl asked timidly. Penny gave her a forced smile.

"Course it is kid. It's your birthday!"

She was short with chocolate coloured skin and a large amount of frizzy,curly brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful colour of gold-copper and she had the appearance of an innocent person. She slowly regained her smile.

"Oh..ok. Nico!" She laughed with delight when she saw him. She threw her arms around his shoulders. I have to say,I've never seen Nico that happy,but it was a good change.

"Happy birthday sis." He grinned. She continued to look around,until her smile faded again.

"Hey..where's Percy? And Apollo?" She questioned. Silence.

"Well uh...they both..couldn't make it." Penny muttered. Hazel frowned.

"What? But...why?"

"So,how about we cut the cake?" Piper said cheerfully,trying hard to divert the conversation.

OoOoO

The evening was less fun than I thought it would be. Hazel probably got the hint that Percy wouldn't be coming,because she didn't ask again. Nico and Jason mostly kept her entertained,while Penny would crack a few jokes once in a while,but I could tell that she was worried too.

"Well...going great huh?" Penny chuckled,watching the boys and Hazel. Turned out,she's a huge football fan,which was a relief because there wasn't that much to do. Watching as their eyes were literally glued to the table,I shrugged.

"Yeah.."

"Hey um...so I'm about to go out...and uh.." She lowered her voice. I immediately understood,so I nodded and smiled.

"Good luck."

"Yeah.." She gave me a tiny smile as she carefully folded her hoodie on her arm. She walked past Hazel and the boys casually and opened the door. Hazel turned towards her at once.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Penny smiled painfully.

"Um..out. I'll be back soon,don't worry kid." And disappeared behind the door. I silently wished that she would find Percy as well and bring him back. If that idiot got himself into way to much trouble,I will end him. Piper walked out of the kitchen,frowning.

"Where'd she go?"

I figured it was okay to tell her,so I leaned in and said in a low voice, "She thinks she knows where he is."

Piper nodded slowly,not asking whether I meant Apollo or Percy,but I think she got the message anyways. Hopefully nothing happens to Penny-

"Oh no." I muttered,dread dawning on me. Percy made me promise to not leave the house until he comes back. Of course,the gang doesn't know me,but they know Penny,and if she goes out at this time...

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. I pursed my lips,my mind running.

"Nothing. If she doesn't come back within and hour,we're going after her."

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be in Penny's POV,A little bit of Penollo included...and...SCHOOL REOPENS TOMORROW KNSHEN DJSJSMDNDJJM!**

 **well the good thing is I get to see him ;)**

 **Anyways,REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I said,the starting of this chappie is gunna be in Penny's POV. Don't worry Percabeth shippers,you'll have your moment.**

* * *

I paid for my taxi and got out,my fingers crossed inside my pockets. The gates were open,but there were very scarce number of people inside,which was good. I could only pray he was here and make him come back home. I _had_ to. Biting my lips and controlling the water in my eyes,I walked in. The grass was slightly wet and the air smelt of honeysuckle and wet flowers.

I always ruin everything. I'm the problem. It's because of me that Percy keeps running. He doesn't like the fact that I care about him. He wants his own place,a place away from the last bit of family he has;me. Just out of habit,I took my phone out,but no messages from him. Jamming it into my pocket,I continued walking.

From the distance,I could see a figure sitting on the bench,and my heartbeat quickened. My pace became faster,until I was right behind him. I could feel it was him. His blond hair was messy and I could smell a faint scent of beer. The idiot,going around and drinking...but who am I to judge?

"A-Apollo?"

He turned around,his eyes wide. I gulped when I saw his face. I didn't even realise how much he meant to me,how much I needed him until he went away. He frowned.

"Penny? What-what are you-"

"Can we talk? Please?" I added imploringly. He hesitated,then nodded. I walked around the bench and sat down slowly,thinking of what to say.

"So," he said after a long time "what do you want?"

"You don't have to say it like that." I said meekly,feeling hurt. I turned to look at him. He sighed,exasperated.

"Just tell me what do you want."

"I want you to..to come back home." I said stupidly. For a moment,his weary eyes stayed on me,then he smirked humourlessly. It was different from the other ones he used.

"And there was me thinking that you were just going to use those first three words." He said,taking another swig. I took the bottle from him and put it down.

"No."

"You're not my mother."

"And you're not a drunk." I shot back. Then I sighed "Apollo..please. Just come back."

"Back to what?" He said agressively "Back to Daphne,who just wants nothing but cuddles and money? Back to worrying about whether you'd throw me out of the kitchen rather than talking to me? Back to sleepless nights?"

"No." I said softly "Back to..to me."

His eyebrows arched and his expression cleared. Taking advantage,I took his hand,my eyes burning "Please?"

He bit his tongue,no doubt chewing back the number of retorts he was about to give me,but then he sighed deeply. "How can I ever say no to you?"

For a moment I was mobilised,until he broke into a weak smile. I hugged him,unable to control my smiling. It felt like heaven,being in his arms. "You are _such_ an idiot." I muttered.

"I know that." He said plainly. I chuckled waterly,pulling back and wiping my eyes quickly. I felt a large weight taken off of my chest.

"How'd you even know I'd be here?" He asked.

"Because I know you Solace. And I'm happy I do." I added. He smiled,wrapping his arm around my shoulder. As much as we had to head back,I wanted time alone with him,so I snuggled against his shoulder.

"So Percy's really gunna kill me,right?" He sighed. I frowned.

"Percy went missing again."

"What?" He said,sitting up straight. I nodded.

"Yeah..and with you gone as well..I just.." I shrugged,looking down. I didn't want it to sound like I was a total wreck without the two most important people in my life,but somehow he understood.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have left-"

"It wasn't your fault." I said hastily,looking at him. He moistened his lips,not saying anything. I could tell he felt guilty and worried.

"But I still shouldn't have left." He said softly. I hesitated,then smiled.

"There is a way how you can make it up to me." I said slowly. He turned towards me eagerly,with rapt attention.

"How?"

I leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I waited anxiously for them,wondering if I should go out myself. Hazel had fallen asleep on the couch,so we all sat around the table.

"Maybe me and Nico should go-" Jason started,but right then the door opened,Penny and Apollo walking in. Relief swelled inside of me,but I couldn't deny that I was upset that she didn't find Percy. Jason went over and pounded him on the back.

"Hey man." He said,as though he had just come back from a walk. He smiled back wearily.

"Hey..Hazel asleep?" He asked,with a glance at her.

"We couldn't find Percy though." Penny sighed,shrugging "I don't know where he went.."

Silence pressed on all of us. I was happy that Penny and Apollo had come back unharmed,but my mind was still on Percy. I wish I had asked him where exactly he'd be going..suddenly I heard a high pitche squeal.

"Baby!" Daphne cried out,racing forward and planting a big kiss on his cheek. I could see a lip imprint meant on his cheek. I looked at Penny and to my surprise,she was trying hard not to smile. Apollo gagged.

"Uh,yeah good to see you too...well,we'd better head back to bed I guess.."

"See you girls later." Jason smiled at Piper,who blushed. Nico cast one more look at Hazel before closing the door behind them. Piper immediately rounded up on Penny.

"So? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Penny asked,smiling weirdly. I had an idea about what happened,and I smirked.

"Did you two kiss?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked up as though hesitating.

"Nice question...anyways,let's put her in my bed. I usually stay up late anyways." She walked over to the couch and carried her in her arms as though she was a feather and walked into her room. Me and Piper exchanged looks.

"Do you think.."

"Definately." I grinned "Well,maybe we should call it a night.."

"Yeah. Night Chase." casting a final smile at me,she retreated into her room. I hesitated,then walked into Penny's room. She was tucking Hazel in.

"So you did kiss." I said softly. She turned around,giving me a mysterious smile.

"Maybe.." She whispered,ushering me outside the room. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well to me,yes." I shrugged "you seem happy."

"I-I am." She sighed "We haven't decided on whether we both were in a relationship or something...anyways,what about you and Luke?"

My smile faded "What?"

She smirked at me before walking into her room "Well,he just won't stop talking to me about you."

What would she say about me and her brother? Moreover,what would Percy tell me when he comes back?


	18. Chapter 18

Penny seemed more lively and brisk next morning,but she was still worried for one reason:Percy. Little did she know I was thinking about that every single second. I actually considered going after Percy,but I don't know where exactly he'd be.

"What should we do?" Piper asked over her cereal,snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know...This is the hundreth time I've been calling." Penny said sadly,putting her phone on the table.

"Hey guys!" Daphne walked in,chirping. I rolled my eyes automatically right when the doorbell rang. Not in any mood to look at Daphne's overly cheerful face any longer,I got up and opened the door. My jaw dropped,heart beating wildly.

"Percy?" Penny shrieked,dropping the cereal box. He smiled wearily.

"Hey."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Penny roared,grabbing a butter knife and charging forward. I didn't blame Percy for backing away nervously.

"O-Okay sis,I can explain-"

"-You'll be explaining from HELL!" She yelled in fury,charging forward. I grabbed her arm firmly,Piper rushing forward to grab the other one. Even then,she struggled like a wild boar.

"Penny,calm down-"

"NO! I-WILL-NOT-FUCKING-CALM-DOWN!" She roared,her hair flying. Percy walked in carefully as we forced her into a chair. She collapsed,breathing heavily.

"Look. I-I'm sorry I wasn't here sis...but I'll make it up to you,okay?" He tried for a weird smile.

His clothes looked worn out and hair was even more messier than usual. There was a red bruise on his forehead and he kind of reeked of alcohol,but apart from that he looked just as the day he left. I realised I was staring and immediately looked away,but even then I could feel his eyes on me.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hazel walked in,yawning cutely. Her hair was more messy than usual,making her look like a cute stuffed bear. At the sight of Percy,she gasped and grinned.

"Percy!" She laughed,running forward and hugging him. He chuckled nervously.

"Hazel...kid,I'm sorry-"

"It doesn't matter." She said happily. Percy ruffled her curly hair.

"Well,what's for breakfa-"

Penny got up and Percy winced,but she just walked into the kitchen,the door slamming behind her. Percy looked at Piper.

"So...what's been going on?" He asked meekly. Piper shrugged. I looked away from him. How would he react? Just then Penny came out with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"You better eat fast and shower Perseus,or else." She ended threateningly. Percy grinned.

"Awww,thanks Penny!" He jumped up happily,ruffling Penny's hair too. She growled but I could see her smirking at the same time. Ah,twin love.

oOoOo

I ate breakfast as quickly as I could and went into my room without looking suspicious. It seemed weird with Percy back. I felt so stupid,and I didn't even know why. I got into bed and started reading. It always helped me calm down,but my brain was in jambles. Suddenly I heard a sharp knock and I looked up.

"You busy Wisegirl?" He smirked.

"I might be." I muttered. He walked in slowly and sat next to me. I ignored him.

"So you wanna talk about it?" He asked slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about what?"

"You're seriously gunna play dumb? Two can play at that Chase."

"You're always dumb." I pointed. He stuck out his rogue and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatd you want Jackson?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I want to talk. So did Penny and Apollo make up?"

"Yeah,and I think they made out as well." I smirked. He grinned.

"Nice. And have you made out with anyone recently?"

My face began to burn. We were getting closer to the point. "Did you kill anyone recently?"

His smile faded "No,I couldn't. Because when I reached the spot and waited,they never came."

"What?"

He nodded "You heard me. They never came. Bailed on me."

"You're not kidding?"

"No kidding. That's why I thought something was wrong. It was hard travelling only in the dark,otherwise I would've come faster. They could've been following me back home."

"Huh. So do you have to go again?" I asked,my eyes back on my book. He smirked.

"Why? Gunna give me another goodbye kiss?"

"Oh,shut up."

"Yes ma'am." He got up "So! I'm about to leave the room. Can you give me a-"

I threw my book at him,and he ran out,laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad he was back.

oOoOo

Literally everyone went to sleep after lunch. But not me. I slipped out around three 'o' clock and headed out towards the familiar coffee shop. I can't deny that my heart actually skipped when I saw Luke,who was wiping a table. When he saw me,he grinned.

"Annabeth,hey! It's been some time since you came!"

I smiled weakly "Yeah...my bad. Been busy."

"Mmm. Want me to whip up something for you?" He asked,pointing at the counter. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Duh."

He chuckled and rushed to the counter. "So,how's the others? I haven't been seeing them either."

"Yeah,they're all good. It's been a busy week."

"So I've heard." He grinned,coming back with a cup of coffee. Dang,that was fast. I felt my face heat up a bit as I took the cup from him and sipped. Perfect.

"So,I've been thinking about something..." He said slowly,fidgeting with his fingers "Do you like,wanna hang out sometime?"

I almost choked. Eyes widening,I asked,"Like...a date?"

"Well...you could put it that way I guess." He shrugged sheepishly. I hesitated for a moment. Everytime I thought about Luke,Percy would pop in my mind. But I'm not dating Percy right? Besides,Luke just wants to be friends.

Okay maybe not. But I can't assume that every cute guy I meet has a crush on me.

"Sure. After all,I do owe you." I said,taking another sip. He raised his eyebrows.

"You still remember that?"

"I've got a strong memory power. Besides,I literally ditched you at the party." I recalled.

"So if you didn't owe me anything,you would say no?" He added.

"I-of course I'd say yes." I said at once,heating up even more. He gave me a smile.

"Anyways,I'd better get goi. My shift ends in ten minutes,but if you want anything-"

"Nah,it's fine. I was just leaving anyways. I'll see you later." I smiled,standing up. He winked and turned. Walking outside and leaving the coffee smell behind,I grinned. What was wrong with me?

* * *

 **I'm guessing this is not what you wanted. Sorry :(. And really sorry for not updating sooner. My exams are fast approaching and I've got no time to balance everything. But yeah,anyways you've got my friends to thank for this chapter. At church they wouldn't believe that I was LoneAuthoress,so I said that I'd post a chapter to prove it lol. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

For the rest of the day,Percy continuously tried to cheer Penny up with his weird and lame jokes,but she wouldn't crack a smile until Apollo joined in. I felt much more at ease. Percy and Apollo were back safe. Penny was happy,and so was Hazel. The only problem was Daphne. She would continuously try to snuggle up with Apollo,who looked like he wanted to hide in his shirt.

"Guys,we got good news and bad news. Leo's coming in five minutes." Percy said. Jason's eyes went wide,and Piper grinned.

"What did he say?"

"He says... _'Outside the building,will be coming in five mins. There better be Fonzies.'_ " Percy read out loud.

"Fresh out of Fonzies." Penny sighed. Just then the door burst open,making Hazel shriek and almost fall off the sofa. The first thought that came to me when I saw Leo: An evil Latino elf. Percy was right.

He was wearing jeans and an army jacket. He was incredibly thin and he had messy curly hair with thin,long ears. The way he was grinning,I could tell that he had a lot of unused energy inside of him. I also had the feeling he was a troublemaker.

"Hey kids! Uncle Leo's in town!" He laughed,walking forward and clapping Jason on the back.

"Hey Leo."

"Ah yes,the lovely Penny Jackson! Got any Fonzies?" He grinned. Penny smiled sarcastically.

"Fresh out,Valdez."

"Playing hard to get eh? I know you love me,don't worry." He laughed. Suddenly Daphne came in from the kitchen. When she saw also,her nose scrunched up.

"Who's this?"

"Uh,Daphne,this is Leo. Leo,Daphne."

"Peace." Leo said,holding up a peace sign. Daphne looked scandalized.

"Right...well,I'm gunna go..." She scurried over to her room and slammed the door shut. Leo clapped his hands together enthusiastically. When he saw me,he raised his eyebrows.

"You're Annabeth right? Percy's told me a lot about-OOF!" Leo exclaimed,as Percy hit him hard in the stomach,giggling feebly. I smirked,satisfied.

"Now,how about lunch?"

oOoOo

Lunch was more enjoyable. For once,Daphne didn't come out,and Leo kept cracking jokes,making everyone laugh. He seemed especially pleased in making Hazel laugh,and whenever he stared at Hazel,she would blush cutely. The others acted as if this was normal behavior.

"So...Daphne isn't hungry?" Percy asked,taking a bite out of his sandwich. Apollo smirked.

"I think she lost her appetite after looking at Leo's face."

"Oh ha ha. Who is that girl anyways?" Leo asked,making a paper boat out of a napkin. Apollo looked a little uncomfortable,but Penny smirked.

"Apollo's girlfriend." She giggled. Leo stopped.

"Wait what? Man,that sucks for you." He chided,though he looked a little confused. So did everyone else. I just couldn't understand what was going on between them. Piper opened her mouth to say something,but Hazel interrupted.

"Is Daphne always like that?"

Apollo chuckled "She sure is Hazel." He replied. Hazel scrunched up her face and we all laughed. She's adorable.

"I think that's a wrap up for lunch guys." Penny said,taking the plates. Percy jumped up and began to help her,making her purse her lips. He blinked.

"What? Can't a brother help his dear sister clean up?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she went into the kitchen. For a brief moment,Percy looked at me and I understood at once. ' _We need to talk.'_

oOoOo

"I haven't heard from them in a while." He said in a low voice,putting down his phone as I closed the kitchen door. I frowned.

"You haven't?"

"No. I couldn't believe myself,but I called like...twenty times or something. No reply." He shook his head,looking confused "I just don't get it. They wouldn't just stop,I know them. They're on to something."

I hesitated. It's possible that they could've found something important,but I didn't dare mention it out loud. "What do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know. I want this to end,but.." He sighed,collapsing on a chair.

"For now,just don't go out on your own,especially at night. They could lure you in." I said. I hated not knowing or standing powerless. Better make a small plan than do nothing. He smirked.

"You talk as if I can't take care of myself."

"And I'm right. You can't." I shot back. He put his hands up.

"Guilty. But-"

"Percy?" Penny came in,making my nerves go upright,but she didn't seem to think anything out of the ordinary was wrong "If Apollo comes by just tell him I'm out."

"Ok..why don't you just text him?"

"Because he'll tag along. Duh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Mind your business bro." She said casually before leaving. Percy frowned.

"Weird. Why wouldn't she just let him tag along to the coffee shop?" He wondered. My eyes widened. Coffee. Luke. Gods,what if Percy finds out that me and Luke are planning on going out? Well it's okay right? Because me and Percy aren't really dating...

"And what if she isn't going to the coffee shop?" I said sarcastically. His eyes widened,but then he shrugged.

"Nah."

"You're impossible."

oOoOo

 **Penny**

"Hey." He said as I approached. I tried calming my nerves.

"Hi." I said,taking a look around. Nobody was looking at us,and nobody I knew was around. I took a deep breath. "Okay. You said you wanted to talk?"

He nodded,giving me one of those cute little lopsided smiles. Ugh,get it together Penny. Brushing his hair aside,we entered the coffee shop,my heart pounding. I don't know why I was so nervous. Sure,he was cute in a brooding way,but my heart didn't really belong to him. We sat down.

"You want anything?"

"Nah,coffee is like alcohol to me. Makes me drunk."

He gave a tiny laugh "I'm sure you're cute when drunk."

"According to you,I'm cute no matter what."

He grinned at me. Suddenly I heard a ' _ping!'_ come from his phone. As soon as he saw it,his face darkened.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He blinked and put the phone aside,regaining his posture.

"Of course not. I'm here with you." He said casually. I gave him an impossible smile. The flirting he did was not to less,not to much. Huh.

"I'll go and order." He said. I nodded. As he got up,I drummed my fingers on the table,my eyes catching his phone. Out of curiosity,I simply stretched forward to see what had made him upset. Suddenly I froze. The list showed a bunch of missed calls from a particular number. Probably about...fifteen? Twenty? I couldn't count. And the number was Percy's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ooo there's a sneaky plot twist!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"You're impossible."

"No,I'm Annabeth." I smirked,throwing an apple at Percy. He caught it,groaning. I laughed.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain,and eat the apple."

"I never should've told you that I like Saltwater taffy." He grumbled.

"Well,I would've found out anyways."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Cause I'm a freaking genius."

"Well,I can't argue with you there."

"Guys?" Piper stuck her head into the kitchen "Where's Penny?"

"At the coffee shop. Why?" Percy frowned. Piper looked puzzled.

"Huh. Weird. She isn't answering her phone. I'll just go down and check. Be right back." I heard her footsteps fade away and then finally got he door shut. I glanced at the time. I had hardly even noticed that three hours had passed. Wow.

"Sure is quiet." He said. Crap. We were alone in the house. I passed the awkward moment by pretending to get a glass of water.

"Yep. Cause we're home alone Jackson." I said sarcastically,taking a sip. He chuckled,standing up. I felt my veins starting to tingle and a little heat rise in my face. Oh gods,not that stupid smirk.

"You know what I like doing when I'm home alone?" He asked quietly. I put the cup down,pretending to look innocent. Get it together Chase.

"Misplacing Penny's things?"

"That's a bonus,but no." He grinned,moving closer. His face moved closer to mine,until I flicked his nose.

"Nice try Jackson."

"Nice try? Chase,I can feel your heartbeat from here." He smirked. Shit. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. That doesn't mean-"

He suddenly closed the space between our lips. My mind went blank and face went hot. He tasted salty and his lips were warm against mine. This was wrong,this was wrong. But I couldn't stop. I put my hands on his shoulders. For a moment,I thought I heard the sound of a door open. Maybe my imagination. And then-

SLAM!

We jumped back,my heartbeat loud and clear. "What-what was that?" Percy asked at once. I gulped. I think I knew. Someone must had seen us.

* * *

 **Piper**

I entered the cafe. It was already evening,so nobody was around. Luke was wiping the counter. When he saw me,he smiled.

"Hey Piper! What can I get ya?"

"Oh,um..nothing Luke. I was just searching for Penny."

"Penny?" Luke look startled. "She didn't go home?"

"Uh...no. Why?" I asked,frowning. He took out a familiar phone and handed it to me.

"When I came for my shift,this was on the chair. I knew it was Penny's so I waited for her to come back and get it."

I stared at the phone. If Penny hadn't gone to the apartment and she hasn't come back to get her phone,where did she go?

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean,gone?" Jason asked,frowning. Piper frowned,staring at the phone.

"I don't know. Should we tell Percy and Apollo?" She asked. I knew how protective of Penny they both are. But at the same time,A rising pit of fear settled in me. Did it have something to do with the gang Percy is associated with? If it was,Percy would never forgive himself. I didn't want him to freak out right now. Fortunately Nico was having the same thoughts.

"We don't need to freak them out. Maybe...we should wait?"

"But where would she have gone?"

Nico gave me a weird look,like he was analyzing me,digging through my deepest thoughts. It was weird,what a kid could do to you. Jason nodded.

"Yeah,maybe we should just wait."

"But what should we tell Percy and Apollo? I'd hate to lie to them." I wondered. Nico gave me another one of his stares,but I ignored it. Nobody spoke.

"Is everything okay?" A tiny voice asked,startling me. Hazel was peeping out of Penny's bedroom,looking sleepy. Her hair was even more messier than usual. I smiled at her warmly.

"Everything's fine Hazel. You need something?"

"Um..no thanks. Well,I'm kind of hungry."

"Come on,I'll make you something." I got up,happy for the distraction. As we entered the kitchen,she sat on the chair.

"So where's Percy and Penny?"

"Percy went out. Penny...well,yeah she went out too."

"Oh," she nodded "Is she back from her date?"

"Her what?" I asked,almost dropping the jam jar. Hazel looked at me as though nothing had happened.

"Yeah. I saw her walking with a dark haired boy. Why?"

"I-no,nothing. It's not really a date,they're just going as friends."

I think.

Hazel went red "Oh right...sorry."

I laughed as I spread jam on the bread "It's okay kid."

She smiled lightly,but then it faded "But then..why would she lie and tell me that she was just going to a friend's house?"

Again,I frowned "She told you that?"

She nodded,looking distraught as though she hated being lied too "Yeah."

I frowned. The only dark haired kid I knew was Nico,but he's Hazel step brother. She'd know him by glance. There was no other kid like that that I knew. Suddenly I remembered another guy. I pressed the bread down on the slice and handed it to Hazel.

"Here you go. I'll be right back." I smiled,dashing out. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Taking a deep breath,I knocked.

"C'min."

I opened the door and almost gagged. It reeked of designer perfume. Then I almost screamed. She was lying down on her bed,wearing a facial. Gods,it was revolting.

"Uh..hey Daphne." I said awkwardly "Remember that dark haired guy who ha come to return a black jacket to Penny?"

"Mm hmm."

"Um..what was his name again?"

"Oh,Anubis Black. He's literally a woman's dream. Of course,I have Apollo,so I wouldn't talk."

"Right." I thought she would make it harder to get the answer,considering that the last time we had spoken I had sort of argued with her. I quietly backed out and closed the door,then walked to the living room.

Guys..do you know Anubis Black?"

Piper's head perked up "Anubis? The guy who came and gave a jacket to Penny?"

"Yeah."

Jason frowned "Never seen him before,though ever since he came here Percy's been rambling nonstop about him. He's so sure he's seen him somewhere. Why?"

"Well,I think she was meeting him in the coffee shop." I answered. Jason raised his eyebrows. Just then,Leo opened the door,making us all jump,followed by Apollo.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's amazing to see ya'll sitting around for me!" Leo grinned,squeazing himself between Piper and Jason. Apollo looked around.

"Where's Penny?"

"Bathroom." Piper answered.

"Out." Nico said at the same time. Awkwardness spread through the air. Apollo gave us a sarcastic expression.

"What they mean is that,she went to the bathroom...outside." Piper finished stupidly. It was so funny I almost wanted to laugh. Apollo frowned.

"Okay guys,where is she?"

None of us answered. Apollo's eyebrows raised in a panicking way. "Don't you dare tell me she's missing now."

"What? No! Dude,she said she's-" she faltered under the look he was giving her,which was saying something because Piper usually never gets scared or intimidated. I had a million other excuses but I just didn't feel like lying. I met Nico's eyes,but he looked away at once.

"She..she went out. We just don't know where." I sighed. His eyes traveled to the table.

"So..whys her phone here?"

"She..she left it at the coffee shop. That's where she was last. But I'm sure she's-"

"Fine?" Apollo answered,looking like he wanted to hit someone. Jason got up,clapping his shoulder.

"Come on man,let's go."

"But-"

Jason pulled him out the door and they both walked away,the door slamming behind them. Hopefully that'll stall Apollo for now. Me and Piper exchanged glances. Where could she have gone? Should I tell Percy? I had a bad feeling about this,and I also had a few reasons for why she'd suddenly disappeared. Before any of us could say anything,I could hear my ringtone in my room. Without saying anything,I went to get it.

"Hello?"

" _Ann,this is Percy."_

"Don't call me that."

" _Sorry not sorry Wise girl. I need your help."_ His voice sounded dangerous and dark. I frowned.

"Percy what's going on?"

" _I want you down in front of the coffee shop at 1 'o' clock sharp tomorrow morning. Make sure nobody sees you,and make sure that you're alone. Bring a knife or something."_

"What? Why?"

" _They've got Penny."_

* * *

 **AAAAAND that was some plot twist. Well,I sorta broke up with my boyfriend and that's why it took such a long time for the update. It's a super sad story,but at least now we're...friends. :( Anyways,would really appreciate it if ya review!❤️❤️❤️**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and even took the time to make me feel better about my boyfriend! You guys srsly are the best I could ask for! Extra long chapter for that! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Penny**

"Hey,um...can I ask you something?" I asked as he sat down,holding two cups of coffee (even though I said that I didn't want any). He smiled crookedly.

"Course."

"Um..why has Percy called you so many times?" I asked,pointing at his phone. His smile wavered but he regained it.

"Wha-Percy? You mean your brother? I don't have his number." He said,his eyes darting to the phone. I frowned but nodded,not sure whether to believe it or not. He pushed the cup towards me and I took it. Something didn't feel right.

"So,what-" I was about to start,but suddenly his phone started ringing. He looked thoroughly irritated,but then after seeing the number his expression softened. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Hey,I'm really really sorry about this but it'll just take a moment." He said,picking up the call. I didn't react.

"Hello?...yeah..yeah I am. Right in front...yeah I'll do it...right,I know." And he cut the call. Didn't sound like anything,but something was still bugging me. Suddenly he got up,taking my hand. A jolt went down my spine.

"Hey,I've got an idea. How about I show you a place nearby? It's usually my go to place when I need some quiet."

"Um..sure." I smiled. He let go of my hand,which was a relief. If we suddenly met Apollo outside,Anubis would be reduced to pulp. Together we walked out. He turned a left and suddenly opened a car door. Weird. We walked here. He gave me another teasing smile.

"You coming Jackson?"

"Yeah,hold on! I forgot my phone." I dashed back inside. I looked at the counter. Some new girl whom I didn't even know was there,but not Luke. For a moment she looked at me,then turned away to receive another order. When she did,I secretly slipped my phone on the chair,before going back outside. Then I got into the shotgun and he took off.

"Okay,so where exactly is this place?" I asked,taking a sip. I felt my head go a bit woozy,but I ignored it. He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay,it's actually not _that_ close." He muttered. I burst out laughing,even though I knew it wasn't right.

"Alright Black. But it better be quick." I said. He took a long sip of coffee before setting it down again.

"So," he said,after fifteen minutes "You lived in New York all your life?"

"Huh? Oh,yeah." I said,feeling dizzy after drinking half of the cup. Stupid ADHD. "But then for college me and Percy moved here,getting our own dorm." I said plainly. That was the lie I was used to telling for so long. I still can't get the horrible memories out of my head. I could still hear the roar of the fire,my mother's screaming,Percy yell when he saw those men run their hands up my legs...I shivered violently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine." I lied,regaining myself, _it's the stupid coffee,_ I told myself. _It's kicking up your ADHD._

"So damn,you've always been in New York? I mean,that's cool and all,but haven't you thought of visiting other places? Switzerland? UK?" He turned towards me "Paris,France?"

He knows.

I was about to reply,but suddenly I felt a lurch in my stomach and I helped,leaning forward. I felt everything around me spinning. I looked up through blurred vision to see Anubis,cooly taking out a card and his phone. And on the card...a familiar logo. No,it couldn't be. The last time I saw that logo was before the fire.

"You...the gang."

"Shh. Be a good girl and stay silent while we do our work." He said softly. The last I felt was his hand moving against my neck and I blackened out.

oOoOo

"She's awake Dhruv." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly,blinking. I didn't know where I was. It was dark and smelt a bit like a sewer. I was about to get up but I fell down again. I was in the corner of a room,my arms tied so tightly behind my back it was cutting off the blood circulation in my wrists. I tried flipping my bangs to the side but I felt someone else push them aside. I looked up. Anubis Black. Anger seeped through my veins.

"Get your stupid hands off of-"

He leaned forward and kissed me roughly,my stomach dropping. My head hit the wall behind me. I tried to muster my strength but I had none left. My legs were tied tightly around the ankles. I tried hard not to reply back,but he kept pushing in harder. I felt my heart pounding furiously,but not in a good way.

"Alright Black,stop eating her face. We need her alive." Another voice said. He let me go and I gasped,breathing heavily.

"You...dirty...cunt." I gasped. The guy chuckled.

"She's still tough. Not for long though..."

There was a dim light coming out of nowhere,so I could hardly see any of their faces. Though judging by the number of legs,here was about four people standing around me. I couldn't feel my body. Whatever Black had put in my coffee...it was really effecting.

"Why..why have you-"

"Save your strength kid." Someone growled "your brother's in out debt. We need the money from him,and you're the only one who can help."

"I..what?" My mind was woozy and confused. Why would Percy need to give them money? We haven't seen these goons for years. Since Anubis was only about 18 years old,I figured that he was a new recruit or something. The dude chuckled.

"Why do you think your brother disappears for days? He fights us off. Or at least,tries too." He snickered. I couldn't think and I let off a small groan. Gods,why didn't he tell me? All those days just disappearing...he was doing it for me. I felt like crying,hugging the idiot for everything he's done..but I couldn't.

"So what should we do with her?" Another guys asked.

"Leave her here and send a message to Jackson saying we got her."

I gritted my teeth. For years,I managed to rise,to be a leader or a sort. I usually never got afraid..but for the first time in a really,really long time,I wanted to admit it. I was afraid. I was scared. I was hurt. I thought of what Apollo might be doing. Probably tearing up the entire city. I had to get out of here,but I was EXTREMLY weak. The bonds were cutting my circulation and I could hardly breath or see.

"Let's go." One of them said. They all turned around and left,a large door groaning and clanking as it closed. Only Anubis stayed behind. He knelt down in front of me and I resisted to urge to head butt him.

"If you want to see your brother alive," he said quietly "you'll cooperate and stay here."

Scowling,I watched as he disappeared behind that door. Immediately my scowl faded. I wanted to break down sobbing. It's been forever since I've been locked up away from Percy. Only then did I realize how much I needed him. I wanted to get out of here. I'm super claustrophobic and just staying here gave me the shivers..I didn't want Percy to fall into the trap,but I wanted to get out.

"Percy...where are you?" I whispered,before lolling into darkness once again.

* * *

Not long after the call,Percy came back,looking grim and pained. We locked eyes for a moment and he said,' _Not now.'_ I nodded lightly. Everyone looked up at him expecting something but he sighed and shook his head. Gloom settled on us again. I heard Percy's phone ring. He wrenched it out of his pocket and stared at it. His face turned pale.

"Oh hell no..." He looked dazed. Piper stood up at took the phone. She looked shocked.

"Oh my-"

I grabbed the phone from her and my heart almost stopped. There was Penny,a gag tied around her mouth and ropes around her wrist and ankles. She seemed to be unconscious. There was a man next to her holding up a knife,though the face wasn't seen. Underneath that there was a caption.

'You've got one week,or your sister will come back in pieces.'

We displayed a moment of show and tell as the phone got passed around. Jason frowned when he saw it. "Percy...what do they want from you? And how'd they know she's your sister?"

"I-" Percy gulped,looking pale. I knew what he was thinking. He couldn't tell he others. I jumped in quickly.

"The point is that they're using her. Percy..they probably asked for cash..right?" I suggested,knowing he answer already. He nodded,looking at me gratefully.

"Yeah..they are." He nodded,his lip curling and looking down. Leo stood up and clapped his hands together. He was putting on his usual grin,but it was wavering and I could tell that there was tension in his eyes.

"So! How much did the goons ask for?"

"Look,I'll get the money and pay okay? I've got enough. The point is they could be..I mean,anything can happen to her while she's-" he swallowed,then shook his head. Piper put the phone face up on the table. A bitter taste formed in my mouth.

Jason got up at clapped his shoulder "Perce,we care about Penny just as much as you do. We'll pitch in for the mone-"

"No. No guys,I've got enough. Really." He looked straight into Jason's eyes. Jason didn't look convinced. Just then Apollo walked in.

"Hey guys. So..is Penny back?" He asked with a confused smile. Leo took a long sip on his Coke.

"Oh yeah. She just went to pick up the pizzas and fonzies.." He said casually,then gave us a look that said ' _play along._ ' We all relaxed,except Percy. Apollo nodded,looking relieved.

"Alright so I was thinking-what's that?" He asked,pointing at the phone on the table. Piper's mouth dropped.

"Uh..that's-"

But Apollo grabbed it and stared. For a moment he was frozen and his eyes narrowed. His face went even paler than Percy's. For ten seconds,everything was silent.

"What is this." He asked in a dead tone,looking at Percy. I felt the coldness in the air rise. Percy looked uncomfortable.

"Apollo-"

"Don't you dare tell me that's Penny. Don't you fucking dare..." He pointed at the phone,looking crazed. Percy sighed and looked down. Apollo dropped the phone straight on Leo's lap.

"Holy...who did this?" He scowled. Everyone looked at each other.

"It..it was Anubis Black. The guy who came returning a black jacket long back-"

"That's it." He strided towards the door so fast I couldn't register it.

"No."

Everyone turned towards Percy. He moistened his lips.

"If we go searching..or tell the police..they'll be notified at once. They'll finish her off. It's got to be only me."

"Look Jackson,you're not the only one who cares about Penny,okay?" He said harshly. Percy scowled.

"I know that Solace,but it's got to be me."

"Will you find her at once? Or will you end up drinking while we have to wait for a whole week,just like how your sister-"

Percy lunged forward and we all yelled out. Leo and Jason tried pulling Apollo back while me and Piper pushed Percy back.

"Percy...Percy stop!" Piper yelled,grabbing his shoulders. We forced him on the sofa while Jasona no Leo pulled Apollo out of the door.

"We'll just take him to the dorm." Leo said,before pushing Apollo out. We heard him shouting a bunch of curse words until the door shut in the corridor,silence echoing. Percy put his hands on his face.

"We'll find her,Percy." Piper said.

"Apollo's right." Percy said weakly "I've always done this to Penny."

Piper gave me a look at said,'talk to him.' I nodded,secretly happy. Piper got up and walked out,closing the door behind us. I put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy-"

He got up,looking around wildly as if searching for something to punch. I took a deep breath "Percy."

He hesitated,then turned around. I was about to drill some common sense into him until I saw his face. There were tears in his eyes.

"Percy-" I said softly. He turned and went into the kitchen. I followed him. He put his hands on the counter,breathing heavily. I just stood there silently.

"If-If anything happens to Penny..." He said in a thick voice. He turned to look at me. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Nothing will happen. Percy,we'll get her back. She's tough. She'll play along."

"They tried to assault her when she was young."

"Percy.." I felt pained "don't go there...please."

"You're right. As-as usual." He chuckled. I gave him a weak smile and stepped forward.

"How will you get the money?" I asked him softly. He put his hand on his forehead.

"I've got a few ways. They'll work out." He said lightly. I was about to ask,but then I decided otherwise.

"So are we still down for the plan? One in the morning?"

Percy sighed "There's no use. We don't know anything about their whereabouts or plans. First I need to concentrate on getting the money."

"Can I help?"

"Well,even if I say no,you're still gunna help."

I smirked "You bet."

"But no Wise Girl,you can't. It's gotta be me. We'll get the money and then figure it out."

"When will you get it?"

"Well if I told you,you'd come along with me." He said,smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

Apart from this whole situation,something was bugging me at the back of my head...I just couldn't figure it out. I hate not figuring things out. There was something I'm forgetting.

"I wonder what I should say to Apollo..."

"How about the truth?" I suggested. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? I-I can't."

"Yes you can." I took his hands "Look,tell him everything. Well..Penny's had some bad memories about her past that Apollo probably doesn't know about..it's about time. Besides,you can see how crazy he is for her. I don't think we can stall him for more than a day."

He bit his lips,then nodded "Okay.."

"Good. And Percy,we're here for you,whether you like it or not." I said stubbornly. He gave me a lopsided smile. Then on sudden impact,he leaned forward and kissed me. I felt the weird mixture of happiness and butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

I wanted to scream and cry out. Everything that was happening...I couldn't seem to register it. One moment Anubis was forcing his tongue down my throat,the next moment I felt something like steel being poked at me and skinned at the ankles. The next moment I felt something like a lash being hit on my arms.

I was going crazy. Everything was a mix and I couldn't see or understand. I felt my heart beat slowing down and then suddenly going fast. I was starting to get hyperthermia...I couldn't move,breath,see,talk or even think. Forget escape,there was no way out. I could feel hands flying all over me,and then the next moment I was alone...everything was happening so fast I couldn't believe anything. I was loosing my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Review! :)**

* * *

Dinner was gloomy. It didn't feel right without Penny coming and giving the food,a smile on her face and fighting with Percy and Leo. Or laughing with Apollo. The poor guy refused to stay with us and retreated into the boys dorm angrily.

"He's just upset that we're not doing anything about Penny." Jason sighed,picking at his meat loaf "personally,so am I." He looked Percy,who put his head down. I bit my lip. We continued to eat in silence until we heard a ' _ping!_ ' From Percy's phone. Startled,he pounced on it. He took one look at the phone and his face went slack.

"Oh no..no no.." He put his head on the table. Startled,I took the phone from him and almost fainted. There was Penny,tied up,unconscious and gagged like before. But there was a deep blood gash on her forehead and her jeans and shirt was ripped up in places,soaked in blood. The caption read ' _Tick tock! With every hour she's loosing blood.'_

"Oh my-" Piper gasped when she saw it. Jason looked pained and Nico averted his eyes. Leo spit out water.

"Hell no."

"Percy...are you okay?" Piper asked cautiously. He gulped.

"I.." He didn't answer. He put his head down and started shaking. None of us said anything. I wanted to comfort him,but I didn't know how.

"Percy...we'll get her back. We will." I was tired of repeating it again and again. I wanted to help or do something. I couldn't imagine how upset Percy must be feeling. Just then Hazel walked in.

"Hey guys! I-what's...going on?" She frowned,looking at all of us. We all exchanged looks. She locked eyes with Nico,who sighed.

"Um..Hazel...Penny's uh.." He was looking at us for help.

"Penny's missing Hazel." Percy sighed. Hazel frowned.

"You know you can just tell me she's been...taken." She finished lightly. Percy raised his eyebrow at her. She huffed.

"I could hear you and Apollo fight even in my sleep." She stated. Well,she's a smartie. Percy bit his lip and nodded.

"I'm not proud of it." He said quietly. Hazel didn't speak. She drew up a chair and sat down,looking sad and sympathetic. Everyone was. There was no telling what would happen to Penny. Finally Percy got up,looking worn out.

"I-I better go." He said,and walked out of the apartment,closing the door gently behind him. Jason sighed and got up.

"Maybe we should go and check on him." He suggested. Nico on cue got up,followed by Leo (who for once,didn't argue) and the boys left. It was only me,Piper and Hazel who sat there,worried and confused.

Piper slunk into her seat,her face in her hands "Annabeth...apart from you,Penny has been my best friend for years. What if..."

"We'll get her back. Nothing's going to happen to her." I told her firmly,my throat burning. She nodded.

"Yeah. Well,I better go and sleep...do you need help with.." She gestured towards the dishes,but I shook my head.

"Go to bed Pipes. I'll do it."

Without arguing,she moped into her room,the door closing. Hazel looked up at me.

"Can I help? I don't feel like eating anyways."

I smiled wearily "Thanks Hazel." Together we got up and started cleaning the table in silence.

"Annabeth...I didn't want to say this in front of Percy but..." He looked nervous "are we a hundred percent sure that they'll give Penny back when we give the money?"

I bit my lip "Honestly,,I'm not sure. But we have to try." I glanced at the clock "we better go to bed Hazel,it's been a long day."

"Okay. G'night." We exchanged smiles before she left the kitchen. I sighed and leaned against the counter,deep in thought. I wondered what Penny was going through now...

* * *

 **Penny**

I screamed. I cried. I begged. I prayed. And I screamed some more. But body came to help. Nobody. I was going to stay in there forever,with no food,no water and no air. I was dying and I could feel it. My entire body went numb and my insides were on fire. Just then I heard the sickening sound of the door opening and my heart slowed down. But then the door closed again,leaving me confused,scared and cold. The ventilation down here was terrible. I was sure I had hyperthermia by then. I had no hope. I was never getting out of there.

.

"So far,nothing." Dhruv said,sharpening his knife. Anubis scowled.

"I would really prefer it if we could just keep her here with us." He protested. Gustav sneered.

"In other words,you wanna do her."

Everyone laughed wickedly,leaving Anubis in silence. Dhruv clapped Anubis's shoulder "In time," he glanced upon everyone with his cold eyes "We'll all get our turn with her."

Everyone stayed silent,but a sickening feeling of excitement was in the air. Anubis continued to scowl and Dhruv chuckled. "Someone's possessive." Everyone laughed again,but just then the door opened with a bang. All the boys immediately sat up straight. She was a junior,but she was intimidating.

"Grace. What are you doing here?" Dhruv scowled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not that attitude with me Klein." She smirked. Dhruv's scowl deepened. He hated his last name more than anything.

"Don't call me that."

"You keep your mouth shut then." She scowled back. Then she turned towards Anubis "Well,where is she?"

"In the cellars."

"Which one?" She gritted her teeth. Anubis smirked.

"As if I'd tell you. Why do you want to know?"

"Got to keep security,don't we?" She said lightly,regaining posture. She gave a mock nod to Dhruv and left,the door shutting behind her. Dhruv planted his knife on the table.

"I don't trust her. Good thing you didn't tell her which cellar." He added,looking at Anubis,who nodded slowly.

.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Right after washing my hands,I heard the door open and shut carefully. I peeked out of the kitchen to see that it was Percy. He looked surprised.

"Wise girl,it's one in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted. That wasn't true. I felt ready to crash out but I didn't want to. He didn't look convinced,so I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't give me that look Jackson. Where are you going?" I asked,eyes the bag on his shoulder.

"To get the money. We'll have it by tomorrow." He said calmly. I frowned.

"But-"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me deeply,cutting through my sentence. My heartbeat sped up as I put my hands on his shoulder,sinking into bliss. I hadn't realized that my shoulders were up and tense all this time. Finally relaxing for a few second,they felt sore. He still had that tinge of salt that I loved.

"Relax Wise girl. Now go to bed. I'll be back before you know it." He smirked,pushing my hair aside. I glanced at him suspiciously.

"Fine. And Percy-" I looked at him pleadingly "please don't do anything stupid."

"That's impossible for me,but I'll try." He laughed softly. I examined his face. I knew he was hiding a lot more than he was showing. His eyes were sunken and red,and he was pale. He gave me another kiss.

"I'll be back." He smiled,that stupid smile,and walked out,closing the door,leaving me in my own thoughts.

oOoOo

Breakfast was worse than dinner. We poked at the soggy pancakes we ordered (because nobody was in the mood for cooking) when the door opened violently,Percy slouching in. My heart did a little stupid tap dance as he smiled at me.

"Got the money."

"What?" Everyone except me asked. Leo whooped.

"Go Percy! Hey man,did you pick anything up to eat?"

"Shut up Leo." He said casually,as if he was saying 'Be right back.'

Jason looked startled and confused. "Perce,how-"

"I did this loan to the bank some years ago. Luckily,they still owe me." He smirked. I frowned,but before I could ask he gave me a silent look and then turned back to Jason.

"So! Got anything to eat?"

Leo face palmed. Nico got up slowly.

"Uh...well I think I gotta go. I'll be back." He said hastily,avoiding Percy's eyes. Percy blinked.

"Hey man,it's okay-"

"Nah..I just got some stuff.." And with that he hurried out. Percy looked confused and Jason but his lip,looking at the door. Piper gave them a lopsided smile.

"What was that all about?"

"Well..I don't know." Percy sighed,slouching into Nico's vacated seat "he keeps avoiding me. Anyways,we've got the money,so today night I'll give it to them."

"But where?" I asked. Before Percy could answer,his phone vibrated. He looked at it with a sour smile.

"Yup. They gave the address and shit. Just one more day."

oOoOo

I was doing a bit of reading and boy,was I tired. Trying to contain my yawns,I opened the door to the familiar coffee shop. The scent of coffee hit me,bursting up my nerves and Luke's smile made me turn a light shade of pink. "Annabeth,hey! I was just gunna call you!" He grinned. I opened my mouth to say something,but instead I just smiled. He filled up a cup of coffee and handed it to me,our fingers brushing.

"Thanks." I said,trying to ignore that awkward moment.

"Come on,I'll walk you back to the apartment." He smiled. Nodding,we walked out of the store.

"So,you seem to be happy here." He pointed out. I nodded.

"I really am. It feels like a dream."

"Mmm. Oh yeah,how's Penny and Piper? And I heard Hazel came over." He grinned. When he said Penny's name,a knot twisted inside of me.

"Uh,yeah! Both of them are good. And yeah,Hazel came over. She's a cutie." I smiled. He nodded and we walked in silence until we reached the front of the apartment door. I turned around to face him.

"You didn't have to walk me back here."

"Ah,no biggie. Anyways,I wanted to tell you. How about we keep that date tonight? 8 'o' clock?"

"Um.." I hesitated. No doubt Percy wouldn't take me to help him to fight "Sure! Sounds great."

He flashed a last smile at me before leaving. After he disappeared,the door opened,startling me. Percy stood there,looking lean and mad.

"So,you're going out with Luke?"

"Wow,thanks for eavesdropping." I said,rolling my eyes and feeling a little panic-ky. He scowled.

"Why do I think that's a bad idea?"

"What's your point?! He isn't like Anubis!" I snapped. But a part of me thought otherwise. I didn't know Luke all that well. But he isn't evil,I know he isn't. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,whatever. Go enjoy snogging him or whatever."

"That isn't for you to say." I snapped "What's your problem if I hang out with him? We're just friends!"

"It seems like he wants to be more than that." He pointed out. I scowled at him.

"Oh forget it." I growled,turning on my heel,then suddenly stopped. Someone was standing right opposite of the corridor,watching us casually. Then without a word,Nico Di Angelo walked back into the boy's dorm room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo guys!**

 **Penny: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

 **Okay calm down,calm-**

 **Penny: IM DYING IN A FUCKING CELLAR AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!**

 **okay,okay. I'm sorry.**

 **Penny: YOU BETTER BE**

 **To all my readers,I'm extremely sorry. My life has been going exactly like a Demigod's life. Long story short,I'm here now. So Review!**

* * *

It was extremely awkward most of the day. Everyone hung out at our dorm,but nobody did anything or said a single word. Apollo looked the most worn out. His skin looked incredibly pale,eyes red and hair messed up. And he looked ready to kill.

"If we could just _do_ something-" he started,scowling.

"Apollo,relax. I don't like this either,but we need to be patient. One wrong move and everything could go wrong." Piper said,using her calm voice. Apollo didn't look reassured. He continued to glare at Percy,who was staring at his phone longingly.

"And you're _okay_ with this?" He demanded. Percy bit his lip but didn't reply.

"Yeah,i guess you are."

"Dude." Jason started,but the deed was done. Percy jumped up and started towards Apollo. Before he could do anythig,he punched him square on the jaw.

"Holy-yo man,calm down..." Leo said at once. Apollo didn't restrain himself. He jumped at Apollo,and the next minute everyone was taking sides,holding both of the boys down.

"You think that this is a _joke_ Solace?!" Percy yelled,pulling against us all. "You never loved her properly! And with Daphne entering,you fucking ruined her!"

" _I_ ruined her?" Apollo retorted angrily,pushing against Jason and Leo. "It's because of _you_ that she cried for WEEKS! You fucking left her for days just so you could go off drinking while she was here and took care of us all! It's YOU who's fucking ruined her!"

"Both of you STOP!" I yelled,startling everyone. Even Percy and Apollo looked stunned. I took a deep breath.

"Both of you made some stupid mistakes to her,but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for you. Right now,she's in danger and arguing isn't going to help anyone. Both of you,sit down."

Percy looked like he was about to retort,but i glared at him. Unwillingly,both of the boys sat down. Jason sighed with relief.

"We can't start fighting,especially you two. Penny wouldn't want that." I sais,glaring that the two boys. Percy and Apollo refused to even look at each other. Suddenly the door opened,and Nico walked in,looking around.

"I could literally hear you guys fight from outside," He said,with a hint of amusment. I could tell that,however,he seemed nervous. He wouldn't meet anyones eyes. "Anyways,I was just on my way back in the building. Someone wants to meet you all."

"Who?" I asked. Nico looked me in the eye.

"Anubis Black."

* * *

 **Penny**

I didn't bother to open my eyes as they walked in again. What's next? Whipping? Electrocuting? I felt someone rouhly grab my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut,praying,but then I heard the cutting of rope and my bonds loosening. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I opened my mouth to speak,but my vocals weren't working. Suddenly I felt something fall near my feet. Bread. A loaf of bread. I didn't hesitate. I lunged upon it and finished it up in a jiffy. A hand gave me a glass of water. I almost swallowed the cup.

I gasped,my eyes watering "What..." my throat was raspy and sounded...different. Someone knelt down next to me,but I couldn't make out their face.

"So it is you. Penny Jackson. Though you look weird." I couldn't make out the gender because my ears were ringing.

"Gee,I wonder why." I grumbled. Whoever it was chuckled.

"I like you,but not enough." Whoever it was walked behind me and started tying a rope even more forecfully around my wrist. I gasped out and screamed,but they grabbed my throat forecefully. I could feel a large ring on one of their fingers.

"Do you want everyone to come running here?!" They hissed,squeezing my throat. I whimpered and they let me go. But they bonded me so tightly that I could hardly breath. Then they got up and walked away.

"Who..who are you?" I rasped.

"When you see Jason,tell him that the Grace's never forget."

And I heard the deep clang of a dungeon door shutting.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

He walked in. His boots were leather. His jeans were torn and ripped. He wore a simply black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He had good olive skin and deep black-brown eyes and shaggy hair. He looked like Nico,only more wicked.

"You." Apollo spat. He lunged forward,Jason and Leo holding him back.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS PENNY AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He roared,his eyes firing up. Anubis chuckled.

"Easy boy. If you don't calm down,I'll tell my men to finish her off."

"Apollo." Percy said,his knuckles turning white. Apollo stopped,but he looked ready to kill. Percy scowled at Anubis.

"What do you want."

Anubis laughed "The money."

"How are we sure that you'll give me back my sister?" He growled. Anubis held out his hand.

"You'll get her. She's in no condition to be...used." he sneered. Percy's face turned white.

"What do you mean."

"The money,Jackson." He held out his arm expectingly. Percy's eyes met everyone's in the room,and when he looked at me,it seemed as though he was asking for advice. I didn't know what to do,so I nodded. He grabbed his bag and flung it at Anubis,who caught it. He opened it,checking. His eyes gleamed.

"Excellent. You'll get your sister by nightfall." He chuckled,nodding. Before any of us could say anything,he left,the door slamming. None of us spoke.

"How are we so sure that he's gunna give her back?" Nico asked. Percy took out his phone.

"We aren't. I placed a tracker in the bag. Jason,Leo,Nico,let's go. You too Solace." He said quickly, grabbed the keys,which were on the table. Leo whooped.

"That's the boy! Hey,can we pick up some tacos?"

"Shut up Valdez." Percy said cooly.

"Is there any food? I'm starving!" I heard Daphne say as she entered the kitchen. Apollo grabbed the keys from Percy and ran out first,the boys following him quickly. Piper put her hand on Hazel's shoulder,looking worried.

"They'll be alright." I assured,but even I was nervous. Daphne tapped her foot impatiently. Ignoring her,I went into my room without turning.

* * *

 **Percy**

Apollo's words kept ringing in my ears.

" _It's because of you that she cried for WEEKS! You fucking left her for days just so you could go off drinking while she was here and took care of us all! It's YOU who's fucking ruined her!"_

Maybe he was right. Maybe if I had given her the love,attention and protection that she needed,she wouldn't be gone right now. I took a deep breath. All I did was attend parties,waste money,get drunk,fight and hook up with girls. And of all people,I went for Annabeth Chase. I don't know what was it that made me fall so into her,but she's something. Shaking my head slightly,I tried to pull my mind back to my sister.

"Take a left here." Jason said,looking into my phone.

"That's weird," Nico muttered "this is way out of civilisation boundaries."

"Please use ENGLISH." Leo said patiently. I could silently make out Nico rolling his eyes.

"It means we're reaching the borders of the colonies. This is where drunks and drug addicts head off too."

I shivered. There was something si ilar about the surrounding,but i couldn't placemy finger on what it was. We've been driving for about forty five minutes by now. Nico was right,this place wasn't safe. There was broken glass on the sidewalks and road,and the shops were dark. Weird.

"He's taking a right." Jason sais,breaking the silence. I carefully veered right,hoping that the tires didn't burst from all the litter on the road. Slowly,we kept going until we reached some abandoned mansion.

"This is it." He announced. I stopped. Oh my gods.

"No...it can't be." I muttered. I opened the car door and got out.

"Bro,not a good idea." Leo said,but i didn't pay attention. I stared at the mansion. Were we still in New York? Or in some other dimension?

"Percy? What's wrong?" Jason asked. I swallowed.

"This...this is my father's mansion back in France."


	24. Chapter 24

**I wasn't able to apologize properly,so lemme do it now.**

 **Guys I'm really really sorry for not updating. k how it feels to be on a cliffhanger (since my life is one) I've been coping up with a lot of shit,but knowing that there are people out there who,even thought they don't know me,they care :) I promise that I'll make it up to you,and no matter what I ain't ever stopping with my stories. :)**

* * *

 **Percy**

"What..what mansion?" Nico asked,a tinge of curiosity in his voice. I swallowed,my throat feeling like sand paper. I never told them. They don't know. Jason stepped forward.

"Dude,is there something you're not telling us?" he asked. I hesitated. Of all of these guys,Jason's been my best man for like,forever. Sure,we've had our distances but..I never told him. How would he react? Would he punch me? That didn't seem likely,but a part of me thought that I deserve a good punch.

"Back in France," I said,feeling weak "This..this warehouse..mansion..whatever...it's an exact copy of our home in Paris."

"Pari-woah dude. I thought you lived in New York all your life." Leo piped up,waving his hands around.

"Well I lied,okay?" I snapped,feeling anger and guilt piling inside of me. I know that it was wrong of me to snap at them like that,but looking at that building...it stirred up my memories more than anything...I could still remember my mom yelling orders-

 _"Percy-get yourself and your sister down to the cellars and lock yourselves in,clear?"_

 _"Mommy-"_

 _"GO! NOW!"_

I stumbled but then caught myself. I couldn't afford to look or go weak. I blinked my eyes,trying to make the shadows of men and the visions of the blazing fires vanish. But I couldn't. At least,not permanently.

"I did live in New York. But before that,it was France." I said softly. "Look,we-we can talk about this later. Please." They didn't speak. I was trembling. I felt like a little boy again,trapped in a nightmare.

"Okay,fine." Apollo finally said. "So-what now? Should we go inside?"

"No." Nico said,startling us "We can't. Not at this time. They'll probably have security,and by chance if we do manage to escape,they'll move somewhere else. We might not..get Penny in time." he finished slowly. "We should wait. I know it's hard,but.."

Jason clapped him on the shoulder. "Fair enough. Let's go." They got back in the car,but I stayed out staring at the building. I wanted anyone who knew my pain-my mother,Penny...Annabeth.

 _"Mommy..what's going on?" I asked,feeling a bit scared. Mommy flashed her beautiful warm smile at me._

 _"Nothing sweetheart. Go to your sister's bedroom and bring her down here."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Go,Percy." she gave me a gentle push out. Slowly,I made my way to her room,where the door was already open. She was playing with that doll of hers. When she saw me,she made a face._

 _"Mom's calling us."_

 _"In a minute!" she wined,not looking up at me. Teasingly,I grabbed the rag doll out of her hands and started running around with it,laughing._

 _"Give that back Percy!" she screamed,chasing me around. I continued laughing,feeling a thrill go inside of me. When suddenly it happened. A powerful bang that shook the entire house. We stood still,scared and confused. Until we heard mommy scream._

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"-We didn't go in though. It could damage everything." Jason concluded. Nobody spoke,but I noticed that the boys were staring at Percy,as though waiting for something. I tried to make eye contact with him,but I couldn't with everyone watching him. It was a smart move-not heading in the building,but I had the feeling that something else had happened.

"Fine. Don't-don't stare at me like that. I'll tell you guys the story." Percy said,breaking the silence. My heart almost stopped. Piper and Hazel looked confused,and the boys stared on. He took a deep breath.

"I-I know that people who took Penny."

"And you never did anything about it." Apollo snarled. Percy shut his eyes.

"They promised me they'd never hurt Penny or anyone else I loved unless I kept giving them the money okay?"

"But why did you need to give them money?" Piper asked.

"My dad used to be connected to them. They were almost caught doing illegal business. At the last minute,my dad backed out,wanting to protect us. He-he owes them a lot of money."

"But then,why corner you?" Jason questioned.

"They cornered me only after moving here. Back in France...my dad couldn't return the money. They tried to attempt murder on us,but we hardly escaped. Our entire mansion went down in flames. After that we moved to the Eastern side of New York,hoping that they wouldn't find us. unfortunately they did. My mom...she's still in a coma in a personal health care hospital. My dad left us...and since we couldn't take care of my mom anymore,me and Percy moved here."

It was nothing but silence in the air. "But they couldn't find my dad. He left us. They didn't need anything from my mom. So they found us. Only this time,Penny didn't know. I-" he looked up at Apollo with red eyes "-I was drunk for the first time one night. There,I met the gang. Only then did they realize that they'd found us."

"What-" Apollo started.

"After that night,I got scared. I refused to tell Penny what was going on. I never went out at nights to drink-I went out to deliver the money piece by piece. Once in a while we'd get into a gang fight. I never just left like that. I was only trying to protect us."

"Percy,you know that we could've helped you." Jason said softly. Percy shook his head.

"If I ever tried to contact the police or any of my friends into it,they'd...I can't explain it. When we moved into New York about three years ago...me and Penny were only thirteen. They cornered her and-"

"And what?" Apollo stood straight.

"They almost fucking raped her." he whispered. He put his hands in his hands,sitting still. Percy put her hand over her mouth,Hazel was close to tears and Apollo started pacing. Nico was looking down at his feet and Jason was chewing on his lip,the color drained out of him.

"Look. I-I'm sorry. I've known you guys for years and I never told you. I just wanted to protect her. She's done so much for me-for all of us..and-"

"And that's why we're all gunna help." Piper said firmly. Her voice had that power again-it attracted all our attention towards us. It was another thing that I admire in her. "I don't care about how dangerous it'll be. But you'd be stupid to think that we'd let you go on your own after this."

"Yeah man!" Leo whooped,trying to bring the cheeriness back in the room "Hey,can we name ourselves Team Leo?"

"Shut up Valdez." Jason said cooly,but even he cracked a tiny smile. Percy turned to Apollo,who was poker faced. We all waited,holding our breath until he actually cracked a tiny smile. It looked different on him. "Yeah Valdez,shut up."

"Team Leo it is!"

* * *

 **Penny**

Again I felt a familiar body come and cut my bonds again. Again I felt bread and water pushed towards me. I gobbled it down so fast that I began to choke;but I didn't care. I managed to look up,my eyesight sore yet sharp. I could only make out silver and black with specks of other colors.

"Thank...you.." I gasped,my throat raspy. I hadn't expected it to come out at all. I wanted to know who was my mysterious helper,but I could only thank him/her for giving me a boost to survival. They grunted.

"Welcome. Now let's get down to business Jackson." I was able to hear a bit better. It was a girl.

"Your brother has given the money. They might be releasing you today night. But they don't wanna risk it." she said quickly. I swallowed,my mouth dry despite the water.

"Might?"

"Dhruv might let you go,but Anubis definately won't. Tonight we make our escape,and it won't be easy."

"We?"

"You have two options." she continued "The first option,you can wait until they let you out. They deliver you to your brother,hopefully alive. You'll be safe,but they'll still be out there,on the hunt."

"And...and the second option?"

I didn't know for sure but I could almost swear that she smirked "We both hatch a plan. Escape at nightfall. Burn up the place. It's got way more risks,but this will be your ultimate chance to save your family,and perhaps even put them behind bars."

"Why...why are you helping me?" I gasped.

"Choose Jackson."

My mind was spilling. I felt sick of this. Like a damsel in distress. I was being used to put fear in my friend's hearts. I was supposed to be the leader;calm everyone down and lead out a plan. Not the victim. If I wanted to do something,now's the chance to save my future.

"Option number two."

She gave me a harsh metallic laugh "You're incredibly crazy."

"Hey,you gave me the idea."

"Indeed I did." She grabbed the ropes and tied it around my wrists but not as tightly as she did the other day before leaving. The water and bread was making me dizzy,and I passed out.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I knocked on the door lightly. He turned around,alarmed. His hair was messy and his eyes were dull and red,but he managed to smile. That's what I liked and yet disliked about him. He always tried to hide his pain,keeping it locked within himself.

"Oh..hey." he said,clearing his throat. I stepped forward.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously. His smile wavered.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie Perseus."

"No. I'm not." he admitted at once,making me chuckle dryly.

"That took guts,what you did back there."

"What? Breaking down in front of all you guys?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

He bit his lip,shrugged lightly "I had too. I just wish that..."

I don't know what went into me,but I hugged him,trying to make him realize that he wasn't alone. As I wrapped my arms around his neck,he buried his face into the side of my neck,not saying his word.

"We'll get her back,safe and sound Percy." I whispered. He looked up at me for a second,and then our lips met. I could feel the sudden impact inside my belly and the floating sensation in my head taking place again.

"You're amazing." he said.

"I know that Seaweed Brain. I know. Now when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

He smiled sheepishly "Uh...a week ago-"

"Perseus Jackson!" I gagged,making him laugh.

* * *

 **xD lol. REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Penny**

"You ready Jackson?"

"No." I admitted. To be honest,my throat made a slight improvement as I could actually use my vocal cords. It's been a long time since I've been stuck here. Now that I think about it,for how long was I actually trapped here? It felt like an eternity. I could hear her chuckle.

"Good." she said,sitting down next to me,sharpening her knife. The very sound made my skin crawl but I did my best not to show my fear on my face. Instead I decided to made a conversation.

"So what's your story?" I asked. The sharpening stopped,so I didn't know whether I should be scared or relieved.

"You don't need to know." she said dully.

"Um,yes I do."

"Screw you Jackson." she scowled. I tried to grin but it was too painful. I liked this girl,even though I couldn't fully trust her. But I could sense this type of...power from her. Like she was holding in some kind of dark secret (or secrets) and knew that one day her day would come where she would have to face her next challenge. I knew that feeling. I felt it everyday. In ways,she reminded me of..well,me.

"I had a brother. Well,I still do. But chances are that he doesn't know about me." she snorted. I blinked.

"Sorry,what?"

"You heard me Jackson. He doesn't know me. Probably has no memory of me either."

"How?"I asked. She stayed silent for a few moments. I didn't like the fact that she was holding a knife,whereas I was weak,bonded and had no means of defending myself. But I had the feeling that she didn't want to hurt me.

"Our mother was a TV star. She was famous,beautiful..things every woman usually wants. Then she met my dad,and everything changed. My mom was usually I greedy person,but after meeting my dad,the greed intensified. She went mad."

"Why?"

"My dad usually would leave for months,years even at times. My mom tried everything to keep him here. Two years after I was born,my mother had another child;my brother. Then my dad left again. Only this time,he never came back."

I felt a ping of sadness inside of me. Though my story and her story were both completely different,I could relate to it.

"My mom went crazy. She started doing drugs and drinking. One day she was out driving. She had had too much vodka. She didn't make it." she finished bitterly. I didn't say anything.

"My dad had to come back and take care of me and my little brother. He sent him to a boarding school,and sent me to one too. The limo that was taking us had a serious accident. Even I don't remember. All I remember is that my brother had a serious head accident and me...my dad blamed me."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah. Don't ask me why. I couldn't handle it. Everyone called me a freak. My brother hardly knew who I was when I went to visit him. So I ran away." She began sharpening her knife again. "It took a lot of adventures and years,but I met this guy. Together we made our way to New York. We lived together,fending off problems as much as we could. But then we parted ways." she sounded pained. I didn't made inquiries about her friend.

"Well,I know it doesn't make much of a difference if someone tells you that they're sorry about the things that happened to you."

"Yeah."

"But still..I'm sorry."

"Thanks." she grunted,putting the knife down. We stayed silent for some time,leaving me in my own thoughts.

"We've got a couple of hours." she said,breaking the silence. "Now I gotta ask you;you seriously didn't know that your brother was associated with Dhruv till now?"

"I didn't know. But I wish I had." I said angrily.

"Well,I don't know how much anger you're feeling on him,but I'd say that he was smart to hide it from you."

"What?"

"If you had known,you'd be forced to live like him. Constantly on the move. Living in fear. Not being able to sleep at nights. Occasionally going drunk. Going mad on trying to save your loved ones. He must really care about you to hide it for these many years."

Now that I think about it,she's right. Percy only did it for mine and everyone else's good. So I stayed quiet,and I knew that somehow she'd understood my silence. I don't know for how long we sat there,until I heard her get up and cut my bonds.

"Wha-"

"Get up Jackson. It's time."

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"We wait for one more hour. If there's no word,I'm driving there myself and bursting that damned door open." Apollo argued. Percy put his hands up.

"I'm in with you on that man." he replied calmly.

The two of them hadn't made up,but they weren't fighting anymore. They seemed to have non-verbally made a silent truce. Good enough for us. The only thing breaking the silence was the annoying and irritating music and hairdryer from Daphne's room. I swear,that girl is a shark with blond extensions and makeup. I glanced at the clock. It was already 9:10 pm. One way or another,we had to make sure that this would get over tonight.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh...hey." I said,walking into the kitchen to see Apollo. He smiled weakly at me.

"Hey." He gestured that it was okay to sit. I sat down next to him silently. I never really talked to him that much alone. And given the situation happening...I'm sure that he had a lot of thoughts.

"So I know that this is a stupid question...but are you okay?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Everything's a big mess."

I nodded,not sure of anything to say. Finally he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Annabeth,there's something I need to let out..but promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Sure." I said,a bit surprised. He took a deep breath.

"Is it weird that..that I'm kind of angry at Penny?"

I blinked "About what?"

"Well after hearing Percy's story..I realized that Penny had told me a fair lot of lies about her childhood. And I'm not putting that against her-" he said hastily "-after all,I never thoroughly explained Daphne to her..but this..she never told me anything. _Anything_. I-I don't know what to think." he said bitterly. I curled my lip.

"Well I don't know how close you both are,but I guess it must hurt when she never told you. She probably didn't tell you for the same reason Percy didn't tell you-she probably wanted to just keep you safe. Maybe she thought you would've overreacted.." I shrugged. He frowned.

"Well,you've got a point." He said,not showing any emotion "I just...I've been so focused on bringing her back,I never thought of what would happen when she came back." he said,sounding frustrated. I hesitated. I was praying that she wasn't being driven insane there..or worse.

"Well...let's just concentrate on bringing her back at the moment." I said hastily. He nodded wearily and left the kitchen without another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Can you stand?" she asked. Gulping,I used the wall for support. My legs were shaking-badly. I gasped out loud and fell to my knees,my eyes stinging. She grabbed my arm and hoisted me up,letting me lean on her for support. I didn't like it,but right now I needed all the help I could get.

"Thanks." I muttered. She didn't reply.

"A few steps and you'll be fine. We'll get you to the upper chambers. It's better than here,and they definately won't check for you there. And then-"

"Yeah,I remember the plan." I said,trying not to sound too weak or anything. "But what if we meet anyone on the way."

I could hear her chuckle dryly "Eh. That's the least of our worries. But leave that to me. And if by any chance we get separated;don't look back."

"What?"

"You heard me. Keep looking straight and run. Don't go into any side doors. If you see someone,hide and pray that they don't find you. You're in no position to fight."

"Gee,thanks."

I heard the familiar clanking of the door. It opened. Heart pounding,I took a deep breath. Would I make it out alive? I blinked my eyes,which was only used to the darkness of that room. We were in some underground cellar;like the type that you only see in movies. My vision kept flickering as she lead me through corridors. I felt like puking but I kept it in. If this was my one chance of escaping,there was no way I was gunna ruin it. We went up a staircase,and at the end of it there was a door. She pushed it open and helped me through.

I gasped for the air. Gods that felt good. But the plan wasn't over yet.

"Here,keep this." She gave me some kind of black flip phone. "It's a tracker. In case if we split,I'll be able to haul your ass in the right place."

"Again,gee thanks." I said. Only then did I get a good look at her. She was as tall as me,wearing ripped black jeans,chains,a black shirt and a black leather army jacket over it. She had jet black hair that was short and choppy with a few purple and silver streaks in it. Her skin was pale white like Nico's and she has freckles splashed over her nose and face. She was thin yet muscular like me (except that I probably lost the 'muscular' part) and her eyes were startling electric blue. Those eyes looked weirdly familiar.

"C'mon." she grunted before I could ask her anything. I noticed that she'd been analyzing me too. I followed her to a left corridor. I was able to walk better,but my feet felt like jell-O. We passed several doors and once in a while heard footsteps,but they faded away soon. Oh the Fates are smiling upon us. But seriously,how big was this place? I wanted to pass out. I was starving,and the coldness of that cell was still clinging on to me. I stared down at my clothes. I couldn't even recognize them. They were torn,bloodstained (how had that happened?) covered in dirty and extremely worn. I couldn't even look at my hands and arms without wincing. They were extremely thin and gaunt,my veins popping out. I couldn't imagine what I really looked like.

"Wait here." She said,hiding me behind a door. Her opened her pack and took out something small and round-some kind of bomb? Of course,I didn't question her. I usually was intimidated,but she made me tremble when she glared at me. I liked her. She took out a match and lit it. I stiffened a bit.

Fire. Another weakness. Visions flashed through my eyes.

 _'Percy,Penny come on!' Mom yelled urgently,grabbing our hands and running. I was scared and confused. I had never seen mommy this serious before. I stumbled along,my tiny legs not letting me run very fast. Suddenly I had dropped my doll._

 _"My doll!" I screamed,tearing mom's grip off of me to get it. She stopped and turned,looking scared. I could see fire dancing in her eyes;the reflection of the fire that was so close to me._

 _"PENNY NO!"_

"LET'S GO!" A voice shouted,snapping me back to the present. Before I could blink,she had grabbed my wrist and tugged,running at top speed. I could feel warmth radiating behind me. I turned.

Fire. I could hear bells going off,things getting demolished. She violently pulled me right,into another corridor. In the distance,I could hear several footsteps and shouting. My mind was jambled. I could hardly see. I could hardly breath.

 _Suddenly the ceiling collapsed. I screamed and fell back,luckily missing the heavy boulders,but when I looked around there was no way out. I was surrounded by nothing but cement and boulders. And behind me a fire. There was no way out. Smoke arose in my lungs. I hugged my doll tightly,screaming at the top of my lungs. For mommy. For Percy._

 _I was getting dizzy. I was a tiny thing amongst all this. I fell to the ground,the doll tightly wrapped in my arms. My hearing shut down. I could hear my heartbeat alone. Suddenly I heard banging,some shouts and two strong familiar arms carry me up. I opened my eyes feebly._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"I'm here squirt."_

 _My eyes were moist and my throat was jammed. I felt him running,yelling at other people. I didn't understand,but I knew that my daddy had come to save the day. He would save us all. He was my hero._

 _"Da-aady?"_

 _"Hush,little squirt. Daddy's here for you. He'll always be here for you."_

"PENNY LET'S GO!" She yelled. I looked down. There was a guy knocked out cold,laying down on the floor. I blinked slowly,and then fell to my knees. Without complaint,she hoisted me up and continued running. I could see my life flashing in front of my eyes.

 _Suddenly I fell. I heard my dad yell,"NO!" I didn't know where I didn't know where my dad was. I heard explosions,rays of fire shooting everywhere,walls falling down. All I knew was that I had my doll tightly wrapped in my arms. And then I felt more arms. They hoisted me up. I breathed a little. I didn't bother opening my eyes._

 _'Papa?' I whispered._

 _Another voice answered 'Yes darlin' C'est moi.'_

 _But that wasn't my papa. 'Who-who-'_

 _I felt his hand travel up my skirt ,his fingers moving. I felt pain. 'Stop it. Please.'_

 _'Stay silent,little doll. Daddy's got you.'_

 _'No..no stop it. Please.'_

Glass shattered,piercing through my skin. I heard another explosion,a huge one sending us flying. We had jumped out the window,that girl next to me. Air was whizzing past my ears,my clothes on fire. I heard shouting and..alarms? I closed my eyes,waiting for the arms of death. But it never came. Or maybe it had already come;I just hadn't felt it.

 _'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard mummy scream. A nasty sound,and the man fell down next to me. I looked up feebly. I saw mummy,her face dirty and tears falling down her face._

 _'Mommy...why are you crying?' I asked gently. She started sobbing,pulling me close._

 _'Mommy loves you baby. Mommy will always love you.'_

* * *

 **Percy**

"Come on..." I muttered,trying to go faster. Suddenly I saw something in the distance;Fire.

"No." I whispered,my eyes widening. I stopped the car and we all got out. I could see something red and flickering through the window. "Guys let's-"

 _BOOM._

I could feel impact from where I was standing. It had exploded. Fire erupted everywhere,walls crashing down.

"NO!" Apollo yelled. We didn't waste any time. We ran forward,not caring about the fire or the danger. Penny was in that building,and it had exploded. My heart beat was slowing down. It was happening all over again. Suddenly my legs stopped moving. I couldn't breath. All I did was just stand there,watching the flames move across the cement. Penny...Penny was in there...

"NO!" Apollo yelled again,rushing forward,but Jason grabbed him. Apollo wrestled furiously against him,until he ended up falling on his knees,sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't hold back either. I let the tears fall. Jason turned towards me. I couldn't see his expression;my vision was blurred.

"Guys! GUYS!" I heard Nico yell,his voice more hoarse than ever. He was running towards something. I didn't know what else to do. I raced after him,my elgs feeling like blocks of wood. I looked down,my heart speeding up again.

"GUYS IT'S HER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Leo looked up;I had never seen that look on him before. He looked ready to kill,and the look was a bit intimidating. Without making any jokes or saying anything,he ran straight down to Nico. But Apollo was the first.

"Penny." I heard him whisper. The boys ran down. They grabbed something;someone. They came closer to me,struggling to carry it;her. My eyes rested on her. I could hear the yells of Jason and Nico,telling me to get the fucking car but I couldn't move. I saw Leo and Nico carrying someone else but I didn't stop to see who it was. Without thinking,I went straight back to the car and started it. I heard fire alarms. I looked around warily. Fire trucks.

"Percy." I heard Nico say softly to me "We need to go. Take us home."

"Home." I muttered,eyes filling with tears "I can do that."

I stepped on it. The last thing I saw were the tiny figures of firemen swarming the area.

 _Take us home._

* * *

 **I swear,this chapter almost made me cry. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey people! So I just realized that I haven't been giving proper attention to my reviewers,but I just wanted to let you know that I read every sigle one of your reviews,and they really keep me going! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Percy**

"Home or hospital?" Jason yelled over the screech of the tires. My heart was ztill pounding,loud and clear. I was drivig at top speed and I didn't even know why. I just felt scared. So scared. I didn't know who was holding Penny or whether she was even breathing. I tried not to think about it.

"I think we can take care of her at home." I heard Leo say "Solace,isn't your brother a doctor? We could call him or something. Taking her to the hospital would get a lot of questions."

Again-Leo Valdez was actually making sense,but I didn't ask him about it. That explosion rattled us all up-badly.

"I hate to say this,but Leo's right. Let's just take her home. But what about the other one?" He asked cautiously. I suddenly remembered them carrying another girl into the car as well. I didn't turn around to see them. I couldn't bear it. I had almost let Penny get killed. She had almost died. I would have lost my only family.

Half an hour later,we arrived. I was still breathing heavily as I opened the car door. I looked around. People were around doing their regular business but nobody was close to us or paying us any attention. Signalling to the boys,they slowly got out,putting the girl's arms around their shoulders. Apollo and Leo held Penny while Nico pulled out the other one. I quickly came foreward to help him. She had short choppy black hair with streaks of purple and silver in it. Her skin was the exact same color as Nico's and she was wearing punk clothes which were burned and scorched. She looked like Nico's sister or something.

Gulping,we walked into the building.

oOoOoOo

"Oh my god,Penny!" Piper screeched,the girls racing forward to get her. Piper burst into tears as she hugged her best friend tightly,followed by Hazel. Annabeth rushed forward with the familiar hard look on her face. Despite the situation,my heart did a little tap beat at that moment. She looked at the girl me and Nico were carrying.

"Who-who is she?" She asked. I tried to speak,but I couldn't.

"She was with Penny when we found them," Nico explained nervously "we took her with us."

She didn't look as harmed and hurt as Penny. Suddenly she spoke. "Just...just set me on the couch Jackson."

"How do you know my name?" I frowned. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were startling electric blue.

"Just...just set me down." She winced. Me and nico made her sit on the couch,where she sighed a little and clutched her head. I immediately turned back to Penny,who was conscious. She leaned against the leg of the dining table,breathing softly.

"Penny?" I whispered. She opened her eyes. They weren't the usual sparkling green. There was no fire in her eyes. It was cold,dark and empty. I had seen the look on mother before;Penny was broken.

"You..you lied to me Percy," she croaked,swallowing "you fucking lied."

"Penny-"

"Why?" She cried out,tears pouring out of her eyes,reaching out and grabbing my shirt,startling me "Why didn't you just tell me?"

I swallowed. What had I done? "Penny,I-"

She leaned forward,hugging me tightly;harder than she had ever done before "I'm never forgiving you." She whispered,breaking down. I didn't bother holding it in. I cried in her neck,thanking the Gods for giving her back to me alive. I had a second chance. Or did I?

"I'm sorry." I gasped,wishing that I could take everything back,but she pushed me away,the hurt still in her eyes. She took Piper's hand and stood up shakily,her eyes meeting with Apollo's. For a minute they stared at each other,not saying a word. Just as she was about to say something,she winced and fell to her knees. Annabeth and Piper grabbed her and hoisted her up.

"We'll get her cleaned up. C'mon Hazel." Piper said,forcing a tiny smile. Together,the four girls disappeared in her room.

oOoOoOoO

 **Annabeth**

"Do you want us to help you change or..?

"No..I'm ok...I'll just shower and change...could you guys stay here?" She asked in a high voice. Piper nodded,smiling faintly. She took a shaky breath and went into the bathroom.

"She's broken." Hazel said sadly "I can see it in her eyes. What happened to her in there?"

"Nothing good." Piper sais,squeezing Hazel's shoulder. I frowned. I saw the way Penny looked at us when she walked in. It was almost as if she was scared of us,but she was scared to be alone. Hazel was right,she _was_ broken.

"Will she be alright?" Piper asked,turning towards me. I could tell from her eyes that she desperate for anything that could cure her best friend. I bit my lip,not knowing. I hated not knowing.

"I don't know." I admitted sourly. "We can only hope."

oOoOoOo

We didn't expect her to come out of the shower fast. An hour later she came out. Her hair was washed and the dirt was gone,but it was still hard to look at. She had several dried and untreated bruises on her arms,and this huge scratch right over her eye. Like literally,a long line of white on top of her right eye. What had happened to her?

"You okay?" Piper asked,hugging her. Penny shrugged lightly.

"I don't know. Am I?" She asked,staring at us. Her eyes looked like cut glass. She wasn't crying,but she wasn't okay either. She was confused. Deeply.

"Do you want something to-"

"I need to see her." Penny cut short,suddenly dumping the towels into Piper's arms and walking out casually. Blinking,the three of us followed her. The boys were sitting around that other girl,and Jason was offering her a glass of water. She looked like the type of girl who roamed the streets and stole from people. She glared at Jason for a moment,and he stood up,shocked.

"Do I know you?" He asked shakily. The girl chuckled dryly, taking a sip.

"Forgot? I don't blame you. Dad put you under his special care."

"Special care? You call what happened to me special? I went through it all alone!" Jason argued. I was shocked. It was the first time I had seen him angry.

"Don't talk to her like that."

We all looked up. Penny was glaring at Jason. Jason staggered a bit and Percy choked. None of us expected that. She went and stood protectivly next to the girl. Leo blinked.

"Who are you? Like,both of you?" He asked quizzingly to the girls. Now that I think about it,Penny and that girl looked weirdly similar. Same colored hair (except of the streaks) same attitude,there was a similarity between their noses and eye shapes,and they both had freckles. Only their eyes were a different color. And both of them had that hard,cold look. Like they had seen a scream of reality and didn't care about it anymore.

"I'm Thalia. Thalia Grace."

oOoOoOo

"I'm sorry,what?" Percy asked,scowling. Jason's face went slack.

Grace? This girl was his sister? I quickly examined the two of them. They looked nothing alike. Different skin color,different hair color,different taste. Jason looked like someone who would follow the rules; Thalia was the exact opposite. She was a rebel. The only similarity they both had were their eyes. Electric blue. Except that Jason's eyes reminded me of a calm,blue sky. Thalia's reminded me of lighting.

"Dude! This chick is your sister?" Leo whistled,gaining his humour back. Thalia glared at him,and he quickly hid behind Nico which was weird since Nico was shorter than him.

"You're alive? But-but dad-"

"Don't believer everything dad says Jason. He's a liar. A big,nasty liar." She scowled,coughing up a fit. When she finished,she gave the glass back to Percy,who took it with shaky hands.

"You..you never told me that you had a sister." Percy said with wide eyes to Jason, almost sounding hurt. Jason looked at the floor.

"Well you kind of didn't exactly about your real life." He said. Percy almost dropped the glass. What was with it with everyone? First Penny,now Jason?

"Well,long story short,I ran away,got taken a few times to juvenile schools and shit,blah blah blah..and that's when I met Dhru-Anubis's crew."

I saw Penny shoot Thalia a questioning look,but she shot her back with a quick glare. "The warehouse got blown up. I don't know what's left of them."

"How do we know whether to trust you or not?" Nico asked,crossing his arms. Thalia gave him a questioning look,analyzing him.

"Yes? How do you know? And yet,you guys helped me and brought me here." She said,standing up. She and Penny were of the same height. I wouldn't be that surprised if she was a long lost Jackson sibling or something.

"So you were on Anubis's crew. Why did you decide to help Penny?" I asked. She turned towards me,looking me straight into the eye.

"Well for starters,Anubis would've-" she suddenly stopped and looked at Penny,her stare softening. "-killed me anyways. He never trusted me,since my own brother was his rival's best friend. He had the feeling that I would double cross him. Ans that's what I've done now. If he's still alive...I'd rather not think about it. He knows where you live,all of you. He knows your pasts-" she shot a quick look at Leo and Nico "-and a lot of personal info I'd rather not say in front of you all."

"And if he's dead?" Apollo asked eagerly.

"Well then,we can go back to our normal lives. Though of course,they'll be concequences."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked,frowning. Just then the doorbell rang. Apollo reached out to get it. A policeman was standing there.

"Is this the premisis of...Mr and Miss Jackson?"

"Uh..yeah." Percy frowned "Something wrong officer?"

"Well it depends," he said,taking out a notebook. Me and Piper exchanged looks. Did they know?

"Is your sister here?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Penny asked innocently,putting her arms behind her back to hide the marks. He looked at her questioningly.

"Were you and all your friends here this entire evening?"

"Well uh,yeah. Why?" She faked,trying to look worried and confused. I had to admit,she was an excellent actress.

"There was an accident a while ago. The warehouse on the abandoned part of Kale road exploded. Can you explain any of this?"

Penny's frown deepened "I'm sorry officer,but I don't know anything about a warehouse on Kale road. So no,I don't. Can you please get to the point?"

"A witness claims to have seen you boys and yourself huddle in a car and escape the scene. Thwy copied down the license plate,which we tracked here .

"Well,I'm afraid you've got the wrong plate..."

"So the boys or you didn't take the car out anywhere." He stated,taking out a notebook and writing in it. Penny shrugged.

"Well,we did head out to buy some sushi,but it was closed. Then we remembered that they get closed every Sunday,so we came back about ten mintues ago."

"I see...well,thank you for your time." He said,pulling the bill of his cap "and sorry for the disturbance."

Penny nodded and Apollo slowly closed the door. "That was-"

"-Weird." Penny said loudly "I didn't even know that there was a warehouse on Kale road."

We heard footsteps echo away. Penny turned to Thalia. "How do they-"

"I don't know Jackson. Unless-"

"-Anubis is alive? Or was it really a bypasser?"

"We can only guess." She looked like she wanted to say something else,but kept her mouth shut. I could see Percy looking back and forth between them. Like they were partners for years and knew their next steps by heart. I knew what he was thinking. Did Penny trust Thalia more than she trusts us?

"So now what do we do?" Piper asked,crossing her arms. Thalia walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"I'm going back to the site to check if eveyone is dead" She stated,as if she just said that she was going for a walk.

"And if they aren't ?" Jason asked. She took out a wicked black knife from under her jacket. That answered the question. "I'm coming with you." He argued. She didn't bother argue back. Shrugging,she opened the door. Penny stepped forward.

"But-"

"You need rest Jackson. We'll talk in the morning." She said,her eyes softening down. Penny was the only person to whom she would speak gently with. Penny hugged herself and nodded. Without another word,Thalia walked out. Jason gave one last look at Percy and then left,the door closing behind him.

"Come on Penny,let's-"

She moved so suddenly that I almost fell over. She ran to Apollo with a blazing look in her eyes. We all winced,expecting her to explode,but she threw her arms around him and kissed him. For a moment nobody blinked or spoke. All we could do is smile as Apollo pulled her closer.

oOoOoOo

"Well,that went fairly well." I admitted,putting the plates in the dish. He nodded,looking a little shaken. I turned towards him,frowning.

"You okay?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me.

"Wha-oh yeah. I'm...I'm fine I guess." He sighed,getting up from his chair. "But there's still something weird going on. Jason's sister coming back,and Penny..I don't know what happened to her,but I wonder if she'll ever be the same."

I curled my lip "She'll have to live with it I guess. We all do. And about Jason's sister,I don't fully trust her. But she could help Penny. You saw them. They've bonded."

Percy nodded again,rubbing his eyes "Yeah...well,I'm off to bed. You should sleep too,it's been a long day."

"You go ahead Seaweed Brain. It's been rough for you." I smirked. He yawned,ruffling his messy hair. Cute. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. The familiar yank in my gut pulled. I felt giddy with happiness. I expected him to pull back,but he tucked my hair behind my ear,deepening t. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as our lips clashed. He had brushed his teeth.

oOoOoOo

 **Narrator POV**

"So you fought your way out of it?" Jason asked,surprised. Thalia shrugged,keeping her eyes on the road.

"Had to. Couldn't just die right there."

He nodded,looking out the window. Here he was,with his big sister. She was the only one who had cared about him when he was little,and she had run away,leaving him alone. He remembered how much he had cried for her,begged nobody in particular to bring her back. But she never came. And here they were,years later sitting in the same car.

"Jason,I'm sorry." She sighed,her tone softening. Jason frowned,turning towards her.

"For what?"

"You needed me. After mom died,we had no choice but to stay with dad. I ran away,thinking of only myself." She sighed,her eyes looking sad. When he had first saw her,Jason only imagined her having no heart,no soul. Perhaps there was a heart under all the steel and platinum.

"It's okay. After all,it helped us,didn't it?"

She bit her bottom lip "I suppose it did."

* * *

 **I made you guys wait five months? Damn,moi very sorry. Hehe...**

 **Penny: *humph***

 **Oh shut up. I made you and Apollo kiss.**

 **Apollo: yay!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So yeah,major problem has been solved. The plot is kind of getting boring. Imma spice it up.**

 **Penny: i dont like le sound of that**

 **Apollo: can i get another kiss?**

 **Penny: really? -_-**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Breakfast was a whir of excitement and happiness. Jason and Thalia seemed more close. Leo was back making crazy jokes and making Hazel laugh until he cried. Apollo had his arm around Penny's shoulder and were laughing at Leo's imitation of Percy when he needs to pee badly. It resulted in Percy dumping a glass of orange juice all over Leo. Even Nico seemed more at ease as he sarcastically pointed out faults in Leo's jokes. Thalia was talking with Piper,and they both seemed pretty okay with it. Everything was goig great until-

"Goooood morning!" Daphne screeched,running forward to Apollo. When she saw Apollo with Penny,she blinked.

"Excuse me,could you move?"

"Excuse you,but no." Penny said,trying not to laugh in her orange juice. "Apollo,go."

"Uh..okay." he cleared his throat and got up "Uh,Daph? Why don't we just have a private talk?"

Daphne beamed "Of course!" And she pulled him into her room,making a face at Penny before closing the door. Penny snorted.

"Don't worry. He'll be back. Hopefully." She shrugged,digging into her pancakes. She had become more thing and had lost her athletic figure. But after a long night of sleep she looked better.

"So! Are there any more Doritos left?" Leo asked,clapping his hands together "Or am I gunna have to look under the couch for some?"

"The couch is all yours Valdez." Piper smirked,taking a bite out of her pancakes. Leo sighed.

"Sad life."

"Yes indeed." Penny said,grinning "So! What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know about you,but I need coffee. A lot of it." Percy sighed,rubbing his head "my head hurts."

Penny shrugged "We could go to Luke's after lunch or something."

Thalia spit out her orange juice "Who?"

"Uh,Luke Castellan. He owns the coffee shop downstairs." Penny explained. Thalia looked like she had seen a ghost,but quickly managed her cool.

"Oh."

"Why? Do you know him?"

"If he isn't a drug dealer or a part of the gang then no,I don't. " she shrugged. I frowned. There was a look in her eye when she heard Luke's name. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see that Percy was watching me,so I instantly looked away. He opened his mouth to say something,but then suddenly a scream and the sound of glass breaking erupted from Daphne's room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

The door burst open and Apollo came running out,looking extremely rattled,followed by Daphne who had suddenly turned into Medusa. Apollo crouched behind Leo,wincing. It was funny,considering that Leo was way smaller than Apollo. Leo put his hands up.

"Lady,you smell like fresh Escamoles-"

"Why thank you!"

"-which are labelled as worst food in the world and plus,they give you horrible digestion."

Daphne's face went red with anger. Thalia whistled softly "Leo,I suggest you run."

Leo winked at her "Anything for you toots."

"I change my mind. Stay where you are." Thalia ordered,pulling out a knife from the table. Leo gulped and looked at Apollo.

"Mate,it's been nice knowing you. RUN!"

OOoOoOo

"Ow!" Leo exclaimed "lady,watch your hands."

Penny smirked as she gave him the wet cloth. Apparently,Thalia had knocked him out cold,and Daphne had hit Apollo in the head with her hairdryer. Ouch.

"You okay?" Penny asked Apollo. He grinned at her.

"I am now."

Penny smirked and went into the kitchen. Leo gave Apollo a covet look. "How come it works for you and not for me man?"

Me and Thalia laughed. Smiling,I followed Penny into the kitchen. She turned around and looked at me "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does it still feel like something is wrong?"

"What?"

Her smile immediately faded off. I should've known that she was hiding something under those grins and laughs "Like,I'm back...Jason is back with Thalia..things between me and Apollo are going well..so why do I still feel a dread? Even after Thalia came and told us that she didn't find any survivors?"

"Penny,I get why you're getting thoughts like this. I don't know what happened to you down there,and you don't have to tell me. You're probably feeling a bit scared after everything,but I promise you that you're gunna be fine." I reassured her. I wasn't good at calming peoplw down like how Piper did,but she smiled.

"Hello ladies." Percy grinned as he walked in "miss me?"

Penny hugged me,a goofy smile on her face "Hell no. Why would we?" Percy looked confused and I laughed at his expression. Leo bounced in,the wet towel in his hand.

"Ooh,a party! Can I join?" He grinned crazily "oh and you might wanna celebrate with pizza tonight."

"Um,why?" Penny asked.

"Turns out,Daphne is-"

"-moving out!" Apollo laughed,looking pretty happy "She said that she's gunna go live with her friends. I can live with that."

"I think we all can." I stated,crossing our arms. Percy nodded.

"Yeah,especially when she ate the cookies-" he suddenly stopped talking. Penny's smile faded in a flash.

"I'm sorry,what?"

"Ohh busted." Thalia sniggered,peeping in the kitchen. Pwnny stormed towards the cabinet and opened it,revealing a few jars. The cookie jar was empty. She slowly turned around,looking more fierce than Thalia herself.

"You let her eat ALL THE COOKIES?!"

"Percy,run." Leo sniggered. Percy didn't think twice. He ran out of the kitchen followed by Penny who was screaming swear words in French and throwing her shoes at her brother. Yep,she's gunna be okay.

oOoOoOo

I was just arranging my books in order when I heard my phone ring. It was Luke. Suddenly i remembered our date that we wrre supposed to have yesterday night. Shit. I picked it up.

"Luke! Hey." I said nervously,tucking my hair behind my ears.

' _Heyy. Forgot about last night?'_

"Luke,I'm sorry...with everything going around-"

" _No,it's okay! Turns out that even i was busy last night. We're okay.'_

I sighed in relief "Oh okay.."

" _Anyways,there's something that I need to talk to you about..is it okay if you could come down here in an hour?'_

"Yeah sure."

' _Great! I'll see you then._ ' He said. I put my phone down,breathing heavily.

"Missed your date with the coffee boy huh?" Someone asked. I turned around. Percy was leaning against the door frame.

"You know,it's indecent to eavesdrop on phone calls."

"So that's a yes then." He smirked. I sighed,getting up.

"Percy,what are we,exactly?" I asked. His smile faded a little.

"Well-"

"We can't keep hiding like this forever. I don't know what'll Penny even say if she finds out. She's not completely back to herself ..it'll take some time."

"I know Wise Girl,I don't really know what I'd do if Penny found out before I ever told her...she still hasn't forgiven me for not telling her...well,you know. About Anubis and the gang."

"But you know that this is gunna leak out."

"I do. But-"

"Percy! Yo,where are you?" Penny called out. He sighed.

"We'll talk later." He said,leaving. I sighed,collapsing on my bed. I never thought about it with everything going around..but can me and Percy actually make it? One way or another,Penny would find out. We can't keep hiding forever.

OoOoOoO

An hour later I decided to go down to see Luke. My feelings for him had kind of faded over the past few days,but that didn't really stop the weird feeling in my stomach when he smiled at me.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

I smiled "I needed some coffee anyways. My head is about to explode."

"Got a lot on your mind?" He asked,wipping up my coffee. I sighed.

"You have no idea."

He chuckled lightly. A few minutes later he handed me my coffee,our fingers brushing. I took a careful sip. Perfect. "So,you said that you had something important to tell me?"

"Uh..yeah," he looked a bit nervous,rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. Ir was kind of cute. I leaned against the counter and suddenly froze. For a moment I couldn't hear Luke,who was askig me if everything was okay. But it wasn't . I couldn't even believe my eyes. The coffee slipped from my fingers,splashing everywhere on the floor. But I didn't care.

There was Percy outside the shop. And he was kissing Rachel.

* * *

 **well THAT was a plot twist wasn't it?!**

 **Annabeth: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

 **Percy: Um..**

 **Penny: ._. *paedo face***

 **Percabeth shippers: WE WILL FIND YOU JESSICA**

 **Yikes. Anyways,Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Annabeth**

He suddenly jerked away,then looked up. He noticed me. His eyes went wide and he took a step away from Rachel,caught red handed. Anger bubbled in my throat. My eyes started burning. I felt Luke touch my wrist. "Annabeth-" he started,but I pulled away,marching to the door and pushing it open,trying not to look at him.

"Annabeth-" he started,reaching forward but I stepped back.

"NO!" I yelled at him,glaring at him. All for nothing. It was all for nothing. Eveything he had done for me was just an act.

"Annabeth,this is all a misunderstanding-"

"Save it Jackson. Forget it." I snapped,turning on my hells and running away. I heard he shout after me but I raced away,my heart pounding. I ran into the building,up the stairs and pushed the door open. Piper was sitting on the couch using her phone. She looked up.

"Oh hey Anna-Annabeth? What's-what's wrong?" She frowned,standing up. I couldn't hide it anymore. But I didn't want to say it out loud. I had made a blunder,but I didn't want to accept that. I didn't like accepting my mistakes. I always tried my best and did the right things with a strategy and a plan. But not this time. When I didn't say anything,she simply hugged me. I held on to her,just staying silent for some time.

"What happened?" She asked me softly. I dried the last of my tears.

"Where's Penny?"

"Out. But what happened? You look pretty shaken up."

I ended up spilling everything out. The night me and Percy kissed. The fact that he had told me about his association with the gang way before anyone found out. Our secret meets in the kitchen. Piper did look surprised,but she didn't yell at me or tell me that I was crazy. When I had reached the part of him kissing Rachel, she looked shocked.

"What? No,that can't be. I've seen the look on his face when he sees you. He's clearly into you."

"Wh-What?"

She smiled faintly "Chase,I've seen the number of girls he's been through. But ever since you came,he hasn't been seeing any other girl! Haven't you ever thought about that?"

Now that I think about it,she's right. He hasn't hooked up with any other chick. I remember when I first moved in. He made infinite sex jokes and flirted with every single girl. But then after me...wow i overreacted a lot. I suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. What was wrong with me? I facepalmed.

"Well,I'm an idiot."

"Wow,I never thought that I'd be hearing that from you."

"Shut up mcLean."

She laughed "Just give him a chance to talk. Maybe it really was a misunderstanding. If it wasn't, Penny will kick his ass for you. Oh wait,what am I saying? You could pretty much do that yourself."

It was my turn to laugh "True but..." my smile faded "If Penny finds out-"

"Annabeth,Penny hasn't given a shit about Percy's love life," Piper exclaimed "but she might give a shit about this one,since it's the one relationship Percy might take seriously. She might get pissed,but she loves you. She can't stay mad forever."

"Yes she can."

"Okay,you're right she can. Look,just...don't let her find out right now,okay? Not in this state. She's recovering. Like after you left,Leo accidently switched off the lights while Penny was in the bathroom. She wouldn't stop screamed until Apollo told her that she was safe.

"Oh." I blinked "well,-"

The door crashed open,making us jump. Percy ran in,looking scandalised. When he saw me,he stopped. Piper patted my shoulder and without another word,left. I crossed my arms,looking away. He walked towards me,until his body was only inches away from mine. He took my hands slowly. To my own surprise,I didn't push away.

"Annabeth-"

"It doesn't matter dumbass. Just...don't do that again."

He blinked,then gave me a small smile and nodded,resting his forehead on mine. He smelt really good,with a hint of..ocean? It reminded me of that. He was making me go crazy. I was sure that he could feel my heartbeat.

"Annabeth...we need to talk. About us. You're right. We can't hide it forever."

My heart pounded "So..what do you want to do?"

He hesitated,then gave me a sneaky smile. Uh oh. "Be ready at eight."

"But where are we going?"

"Trust me. Oh screw it Chase. Come on,let's go. I know a place where they sell these awesome cupcakes."

"Cupcakes." I repeated,trying hard to laugh. He grinned like a kid.

"And they're blue!"

oOoOoOo

 **Apollo**

"Um,no. I'm so full that it's gunna take me a year to digest all of this." Thalia sais,pointing at her belly. Penny laughed. I smiled. It was worth every diamond in the world to have her laughing in my arms right now.

"So,now that Daphne's leaving...doesn't that mean that Thalia can move in?" Hazel asked innocently. Thalia blinked.

"I uh.."

"Oh hell yes. You are so moving in with us whether you like it or not!" Penny grinned. Thalia shrugged,lookig slightly abash. It was a new look on her.

"Well...I guess-"

"Yay!" Penny hugged her tightly. Thalia's face went a little red,but I could see that she was trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah yeah,now let go-oh come here." She grabbed Penny in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Penny laughed. Jason and me exchanged looks. These two are so identical that they could pretty much be twins. Leo whooped for no particular reason (no comment there) and Nico cracked a smile. For once,I felt pretty laid back and happy.

"Now,should we go home or something?" Jason asked. Leo shrugged.

"Yeah,we pretty much left Piper home. A shame. Ooh! Look it's the Bakery building! Can we go there please please please?" He begged Jason,pulling on his arm like a little kid "they sell cupcakes with red frosting!"

"Valdez shut up. Yeah let's go. We'll get something for Percy,Annabeth and Piper whiel we're at it. We'll be right back." He added to us,while Leo dragged him away whooping with excitement. Penny laughed.

"Poor Jason."

 **Jason**

"Geez Valdez,slow down!" I couldn't help but laugh as he literally pranced to the shop. If you call this overreacting,he's way worse whenever we cross Taco bell. I guess it's the Latino inside of him. And the gallons of coffee that he drinks everyday. He was so excited that he didn't even look at the Taco stall which we had just passed. Woah,that's an accomplishment.

Sighing,I put my hands in my pockets when I noticed something. I stopped in my tracks. Was that Percy and Annabeth crossing the road together? And were they holding hands? Oh damn. They hadn't noticed us.

"Leo look! Taco stall!" I shouted,pointing him away. He skidded to a stop then raced back,cheering.

"Alright that's my boy!" He grinned,pounding my back which hardly felt like anything. I watched as they walked into the shop. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. But I saw it in their eyes. They were holding hands. Holy shit,does anybody know? I decided that it was best not to tell anyone. I'd speak to Percy about it later. As Leo munched away on his Taco,making unnecessary and indecent noises,I watched them leave with a few bags. Close one.

"Done! Can i have ano-"

I grabbed him and pulled him with me "Come on Valdez. Let's go get those damned cupcakes."

OoOoOoO

 **Annabeth**

"Leo that's my cupcake!" Penny snapped,grabbing it from me. Percy frowned.

"I thoght that was for me."

"Well,you let Daphne eat all of my cupcakes." She grumbled,licking the frosting. Percy sighed,admittig defeat.

It was weird,considering that me and Percy had gone to the exact same place to get some food. Luckily,nobody saw that as weird. Nico didn't react at all and Jason frowned a bit,but they didn't say anything. Penny and Percy were bickering about who gets the blue frosted cupcakes,Leo was trying to smush a yellow frosted cupcake on Nico's face and Thalia was silently eating one,watching the whole process. Piper tried telling Leo to back off from Nico,but that resulted in the cupcake smushing on Piper's face. Hazel helped Nico up. Piper sighed.

"Thanks Piper." Nico said.

"You're very welcome Nico."

Penny finished off the cupcake,looking pleased with herself. Percy pouted,flopping down on the couch. Penny smirked,bringing out another cupcake and holding it in front of Percy's face. His eyes brightened up and he gave Penny a hug. "Aww you love me right?"

"I most absolutely do not," she groaned,smiling. "Anyways it's getting late. I better make dinner."

"Dinner? I thought that this was our dinner!" Leo scoffed "sorry lady,but I'm full."

"Yeah Penny,I think that we can sleep with frosting inside of our bellies." Piper said happily. Penny shrugged.

"So be it."

"You know,'so be it' means whatever,but it sounds way more badass." Leo stated.

"You're stupid."

"I know."

oOoOoOo

The boys left soon after that. We spent the next one hour cleaning out Daphne's room (it took a very long time packing up all her suitcases) and rolling them into the corner. We had to switch on the Air conditioner and put up air freshners to get the horrible smell of designer perfume out. We pretty much had to change the bedsheets (Thalia found this difficult. She says that Hot pink is like acid to her) and rip down the various posters on the walls. It was only after the room looked normal we rested.

"Oh my god...my butt aches." Thalia groaned "seriously,how did you cope up with that lady?"

"It took me a lot of asprins." Piper pointed out. Hazel laughed weakly. Just then I got a text from Percy. ' _Go all the way to the top floor. Once you reach there,take the steps to the top of that.'_

"I'm just gunna take a walk. I'll be back soon." I said casually. The girls didn't even reply,but simply grunted in response. I normally walked out,trying to make it look like it was no biggie. I went into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor. After that,I walked out. It was a normal corridor of dorms,but there was a flight of steps too,so I took that. Reaching the top,I caught a faint smell of chlorine. My jaw dropped.

It was a huge loft with a mega sized swimming pool which glowed brightly,sending rays of blue everywhere. There were several tables and chair all around,with umbrellas in different colors. I saw Percy standing near the side of the pool.

"Hey." I said. He turned. His eyes reflected the light from the pool,looking more unrealistic than ever. He gave me a smile and I knew that I was dead.

"Wise Girl." He acknowledged,kissing my hand. I tried hard not to blush,but I felt the familiar heat rise in my face. He seemed to have noticed,so I pushed him playfully,trying to erase the awkward moment.

"Stop smirking Seaweed Brain." I scoffed. He laughed,throwing his hands up.

"Okay okay. So,what do you think?" He asked. I knew that he was referring to the loft. I couldn't help but admit it. "Impressive."

"And..?"

I looked around more closely. I loved how they walls inside the pool were sarved with seashells and seaweed. It was crafted with perfection. The water slowly clasped against each other softly,making soft noises that made me sleepy. I could've sat up here all day and listened to that noise. "It's...beautiful."

"Sure is." He said,smiling. He was looking right at me. For a moment we continued staring at each other,then I looked away,feeling flustered. His scent enveloped me,making me feel light headed with giddiness and pleasure.

"Back when we had reached the warehouse and it had exploded...I felt as though I had already died." He started,staring into the water "I remember the way my mom had screamed when our house exploded into nothing. It felt like that. I thought I had lost Penny. I was..lost." he shrugged.

"I don't like loosing people. My dad left us alone. My mom is sick. I only had Penny,and then you guys. When the warehouse exploded I couldn't help but think..it should've been me. I should've been taken."

"Percy-"

"Penny was tortured because of me and my carelessness. I know that I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I guess that's my thing. I'd do anything for my family." He stated. I bit my lip. True,I knew how that felt. But it wasn't really my flaw.

"After my mom died,my dad didn't want me anymore. My step mother found any reason to torture me,yell at me. She blamed every single thing that happened on me. Anything that i had ever had was temporary,and I hate that. Temporary things..I guess that's why.." i trailed.

"That's why?"

"I guess that's why I want to become and architect." I admitted. I had never told anyone that before.

"To create something that'll last forever." He stated. I nodded.

"Yeah. Plus-stop laughing!" I whined,shoving him. He burst out laughing.

"No,no,it's not that!" He grinned "It's just..it's a nice dream. To create something permanent. That's something." He admitted. I relaxed. For a few minutes we stood there next to each other in silence.

"So," he started again,turning towards me "what would you do if I pushed you into the pool?"

I frowned "Well,I would-WOAH!"

He had shoved me into the pool. I got a douse of warm water,soakig me in an instant. I emerged from the pool,spitting out water. Angrily,I shouted, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" He started cracking up. He knelt down,holding out his hand. I took it and pulled him in with me. I don't know how,but our lips met. We fell into the water together,his lips moving against mine. I couldn't help but smile gently.

And that was the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND PERCABETH JUST GOT OFFICIAL YAYYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! ANYWAYS,REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Annabeth**

So last night I had gone back to the dorm soaking wet. When they asked me what had happened,I simply told them that I had fallen into the swimming pool in the terrace. They didn't bother asking questions,but Piper helped me dry my hair after I had changed into dry clothes. Then I had happily hit the sack,falling asleep immediately.

The next morning I had woken up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Seriously,Penny could become a chef. It was strong enough to make me get up and brush. Nico and Penny were helping Percy choke down his pancakes.

"Percy,you know that eating two pancakes rolled up isn't gunna let you breath."

"Yeah,but they're PANCAAAAAAKES!" He yelled,swallowing them whole. When he saw me,his face went blank,then he smiled sheepishly. I returned the smile and turned towards Piper,who was in a conversation with Jason and Leo.

"Leo,I don't think that Nachos dipped in orange juice will help your digestive system." Jason pointed out. Leo grinned.

"Aw,you love me,don't you bro? Don't worry. Leo Valdez is invincible and immortal."

"I wish that we could say the same to your mirror." Penny called out,smirking. Piper laughed,and even Nico managed a smile.

"Burn." He said savagely. Leo stuck his tongue out at Penny.

"Yeah yeah,whatever. Good thing I always use a spoon!" He said,grabbing a spoon from the table. Apollo took it from him,smiling.

"Thanks Leo,I needed that."

"Yo man,you don't need a spoon for eating pancakes."

Apollo chose to ignore that. He walked over to Penny and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yep,they were dating alright,but the rest of us had made a silent pact not to point it out. We didn't want to ruin the perfect moments of Penollo. (Piper named it.)

"So...remember Will? The doctor?"

Penny looked at him "Your brother? Yeah,you've told me about him. Why?"

"Well,he's..he's coming."

Penny frowned "Apollo,I said that I'm fine-"

"I know,I know...it's just that...that wound still doesn't look so good Penny." He said,indicating her shoulder. She was wearing a tank top so it wasn't hard to spot. It looked like a stab mark and a burn. Penny said that she had gotten it while falling out of the glass window. It still hasn't healed yet. Just then Thalia walked in,messing up her hair.

"Sup." She said calmly,getting a glass of orange juice.

"Turns out,I'm getting a visit from a doctor. Does this thing look bad to you?" Penny complained,pointing at her shoulder. Thalia didn't even blink.

"Yes."

Apollo smirked. Penny rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only because I've never met William before."

"And if you had already met him?"

"Then I would be meeting him again." Penny smiled.

"Burn." Percy said casually,sipping on his orange juice. "So I was thinking-why don't we go to the beach today?"

"Yes!" Leo whooped "Sand and sea and ladies in bikinis! Hey,that rhymes! Sad and sea and-"

"-Leo Valdez's groin kneed." Penny finished. Everybody burst out laughing,including Leo himself.

"Burn." Thalia laughed "and yeah I'm in. Can we bury Leo?"

"Should I be worried?" Leo asked plainly. Jason clapped his shoulders.

"That should be fun." He said to his sister. Leo put on a poker face and shrugged. Piper smiled.

"Why not? It's been some time since we all had some fun. Plus,Apollo's brother is coming,so we could all go. Some friendship and bonding."

"That sounds disgusting,but yeah whatever. I just wanna bury Leo." Thalia said,cringing. Leo sighed.

"As long as I'm alive and breathing,and have access to a nearby toilet and air,then yes. You may bury me."

"Well,I could pack lunch," Penny wondered out loud "but of course we could always just go to the seaside restaurants. Maybe I could just pack some snacks-"

"Oh hell no. It's been like forever since I had challenged you to a surfing contest. You ain't gunna be handing out sandwiches to us under an umbrella." Percy smirked. Penny made a face at him.

"Percy-"

"-Chicken.?

"Get ready to have your podex kicked."

Hazel giggled "Percy,I think that you're forgetting about what happened last time." Everyone started laughing and Percy frowned.

"What happened?" I asked. Piper grinned.

"So Penny and Percy were surfing,and Percy was way ahead of her. He started taunting her and making faces when he lost his balance and fell. When he emerged,he had a mouth full of seaweed. Oh,and a crab had pinched his butt,causing him to run straigt to shore and face plant right into a sandcastle."

I burst out laughing. Percy turned red. Okay,for the record,the sea gods were just oogling at Penny that day,so they had created a magical bubble around her. If you ask me,the sea god's have no taste if they were looking at my sister-"

"Ahem." Apollo coughed. Percy ignored him.

"-but I,on the other hand,had to take the proper route with my skills."

"Do your skills also include face planting into sandcastles?"

"Oh shut up Penny."

OoOoOoO

 **Thalia**

I had to admit,these people were cool. Even Leo,who would get really annoying at times. For the first time,I felt wanted and happy. I had found Jason,and Penny was a really good friend. All of them were. But to be honest,it was a little weird seeing that we were like,completely safe after the explosion of the warehouse. It was so safe that it made me uncomfortable. But perhaps I'd get used to it and relax.

Often at night I would sneak out of the house and simply walk around the streets. Just in case. If you were me,you'd never be able to sit safely without getting a weird tingly sensation that something was about to go wrong. But for once,my sensations migt be wrong. Maybe we were really safe. I had to admit,seeing Jason alive and well was enough comfort for me. After breakfast,I had pretty much decided to escape the stuffy dorm room. I decided to head down and maybe get some coffee. Penny told me that the coffee shop downstairs was really good.

I hoped that she was right. It's been a log time since I had a good coffee.

I entered the shop,the bells changling at my arrival. It had the common smell of coffee shops;cocoa powder. Again,it's been a long time since I'd taken that scent. I decided to simply go alog with a Iced Coffee latte. The girl at the counter was dark skinned and had curly hair like Hazel's.

"Iced Coffee latte please." I said,longing for the taste. She nodded.

"It'll be right here. My shift is over but I'll make sure he gets the order." And with that,she walked inside the employees door. The secrets of coffee making lie there only. I didn't understand why Penny wouldn't open up a Deli or something. She had mad cooking skills,and that also meant free food. I leant against the counter for ten minutes until the door burst open again.

"You ordered?" A male voice asked. I turned around,getting the cup from him. It's a good thing that I didn't, otherwise I would've dropped it. My jaw dropped,and so did his.

"Th-Thalia?"

"Luke?"

* * *

 **Yeah yeah,sorry this chapter is short. But I'll make up to it in the next chapter...also (ik I'm late) but i read The Trials of Apollo; The Burning Maze and...I'm not gunna give spoilers but I swear i cried when...oh never mind...**

 **Hermes: She pretty much sobbed her heart out until her friends went and bought her a Monster Drink.**

 **Shut up Hermes. And yeah,I wanted to warn you people; Brace yourselves.**

 **Poseidon: Copycat**

 **Apollo: Don't mention that dreadful book series please...and by the way,Penny,that was some mad burning skills there!**

 **Penny: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **Ares: I once wore Apollo's underwear. Did you know that?**

 **Penny: Yes I do. I could smell it.**

 **Apollo: HEY!**

 **Man you gods are hella annoying**

 **Penny: again,tell me something I don't know. REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Annabeth**

"PERCY WHERE IS THE SUNSCREEN?!" Penny yelled from her room "I SWEAR THAT I PUT IT RIGHT HERE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK IN PIPER'S ROOM?!" Percy shouted from the kitchen. He was busy packing the sandwiches that Penny had made. (Yes,she had made them)

"WHAAAT?!"

"Guys,I packed the sunscreen in about twenty minutes ago!" Nico said from the living room,facepalming.

"WHAAAT?!" Percy and Penny screamed.

"Okay that's it." Nico started forward,but Jason caught him by the shoulder,chuckling.

"Woah dude. Chill. In the car we'll duct tape them and keep them in the hood."

"Sounds like a plan." Nico smiled dryly . I didn't know if he was joking or serious. I walked into Piper's room,where they were searching for a swim suit for Hazel. Turns out,she simply decided to wear a one piece swimsuit and some beach shorts. She said that she was insecure.

"PIPER DID YOU PACK THE SUNSCREEN?!"

"JESUS FUCK PENNY I PACKED IT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Nico yelled angrily from the living room. Piper winced.

"Ugh. It was a bad idea to get Nico wound up so early." She sighed,packing up everything into a bag. "Annabeth,you packed your clothes?"

"Yep. I even-"

"PERCY! WHERE IS THE-" Penny started from her room. I could hear Jason and Leo struggling to hold back Nico. Apollo hastily scrambled to her room saying,"Okay sunshine,I'll help you find..whatever it is." Hazel giggled.

"They both are adorable." She said,blushing a little,making me and Piper smile.

"Yeah. By the way,where's Thalia?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She usually disappears like this." I said. We all exchanged looks. I knew what we were all thinking. She was worthy of our trust. She had saved Penny's life. She had thrown the bomb which had killed Anubis and the others. She didn't try to hurt any of us. So why were we so weary?

"She'll be back," Piper said,bursting the uncomfortable silence "but you know,it's weird seeing how fast Penny healed."

I nodded. I had thought about that. "Yeah. One day she comes bursting in looking like death,the next day she's making pancakes and laughing. I mean,I want her to be happy and heal,but doing it this fast-"

"What if she's still..hurt?" Hazel asked softly. It was possible. We all knew how easily she hid things. Our thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "Must be Will." Piper mused. Apollo ran past our door to the living room. We all decided that that was our cue and followed him. Percy had opened the door.

A guy about Percy's height stood there. He had lanky blond hair and blue eyes. He was thin like a lanky cat sunbathing. He had freckles like Apollo. He and Apollo looked freakishly similar,except that Apollo was more tall and muscular. This guy was more..calm.

"Will! Hey man." Apollo explained,pulling him in and giving him a noogie. He winced.

"Oh come on! Not right now." He whined,making Apollo laugh. He turned towards all of us. "Guys,this is Will." He introduced. Will waved at us.

"Hi."

"Hola amigo! Hey,got any Dorito chips?" Leo grinned at him. Will blinked, the poor guy didn't know about Leo Valdez .

"Um..nope."

"Aw bummer. It's okay! Valdez will go buy some." Leo snapped his fingers. Within a flash,he grabbed Apollo's wallet which was poking out out his pocket and ran out,laughing like a maniac.

"Val-ugh." Apollo sighed. Will tapped his fingers together.

"Okaaay.." he said,looking a bit nervous and uncertain "is it just me or does he remind me of a Latino elf?"

Penny laughed "That's what he is dude. I'm Penny." she said. Will's smile broadened.

"The famous Penny Jackson? Not bad." He said,smirking at Apollo while shaking Penny's hand. Apollo put his hands up in defeat,though he looked slightly abashed.

"So you hungry man? I-"

"Penjy. Not now. Don't start again." Percy groaned. Penny looked hurt. Will grinned. "Nah,I'm okay. But thanks anyways."

Jason cleared his throat "So we'll help Will uh..get settled in the dorm while you girls take care of the rest."

Just then Leo came back,with a huge shopping bag. Apollo groaned "Yo man,how much did you spend?"

Leo ignored him. "Thalia's getting coffee. And she's talking with Luke. By the looks of it,it was looking pretty heated."

"Luke?" Penny asked,looking startled "but-nah,Luke has never seen her. Maybe they're just talking." I noticed that Percy was watching me,so i tried to look least bothered. The truth? I was feeling a bit bothered though. No,I an't push myself to feel like that. Leo took out a psck of Doritos,opened it and popped one in his mouth,chomping noisily.

"So when are we headed to the beach?" Leo asked us.

"In an hour. Jason,you driving?"

"As long as Percy isn't in charge of the music."

"Hey! My music tastes are dope!" Percy argued. Penny raised her eyebrows.

"Perce,The Little Mermaid's song, Under the Sea doesn't count as music." She stated. We all burst out laughing. Percy pouted,which was just adorable.

"Anyways,boys go get ready. And Leo,no skinny dipping in the water."

"Aw come on! Don't you wanna see these glutes?" Leo asked,poiting at his backside.

"I'd rather kiss Percy."

OoOoOoO

 **Thalia**

"It took some time,but I started working here about two years ago. Started earning money..and now I'm going to college." Luke said,sipping on his coffee. Well,his stoey was certainly better than mine.

"And have you heard from your dad..?" I asked softly. I knew hat his family was a touchy subject for him. Sure enough,his face went stony.

"Well,back then yeah. A few times. Now..no. I don't even know if they're alive. And mom.." his voice cracked "if she is alive..her state probably hasn't changed. If dad left her alone..."

I sighed. I remembered poor May..how she had been. If she was all alone in that house with only her toy beanbags and candles..gods I couldn't even think about it. I felt a twinge of sympathy. Me and Luke locked eyes,the jumpy feeling erupting in my stomach. I hadn't fwlt that feeling in a long,long time. The scar on his eye was right there where it always was. He seemed more relaxed,more calm. He had grown a few inches and his hair was cut properly. Like Jason, at least he had managed to find a base. A home. I got a home by fluke. Plus,who knows how long these guys might accept me.

"I never forgot you," Luke said quietly. "I had always promised myself that one day I would find you. Yet,here you are. You found me instead."

I stared into his sky blue eyes. They gazed into my own,trying to analyze my thoughts. I wanted to break down and cry. Luke was the only one I had ever had. He was the only friend I had had after leaving Jason with dad. He was the only one who had truly understood me and felt my pain. He was so close to me,I was sure that he could feel my heartbeat. His eyes went from my eyes to my lips slowly,reading my body movements. Just as i felt the tips of his lips on mine,I heard a RING!

We both jumped back. I quickly looked away,my face burning and my heart poundig wildly. Like,whoa. Someone had walked in. She had pale skin with freckles,blue eyes and long,frizzy red hair. Sje was holding some sketchbooks in her hands. Luke smiled faintly,his cheeks slightly pink.

"Heyy Rachel. The usual?"

"Mm hm." She said,rummaging through her purse. I gulped.

"I gotta go..the girls will be wondering where I am."

Luke moistened his lips and nodded. "Well..yeah,okay. Can we meet up later?"

I nodded,my heart feeling heavy as lead "Yeah sure." I cast him one last smile before walking out,trying not to seem too jittery. Damn,what just happened?

OoOoOoO

"Where were you?" Penny asked. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Eh." I answered,which summed it up. Penny frowned,then shook her head.

"Whatever. Now,what do ya wanna wear to the beach?"

"The beach? Dude,I dont do bikinis. Or swimsuits." I said warningly,scratching my head. Penny hesitated,then snapped her fingers.

"I guess some shorts and a tanktop will do. I'm prety sure my clothes will fit you. Now come on,we're leaving in an hour. And you might wanna borrow my earplugs. It's gunna be a log journey."

OOoOoOo

 **Annabeth**

We were all jam-packed in Leo's minivan. Seriously,I didn't know that that guy had a freakig driving licence. Either way,Jason was behind the wheel so I felt much more at ease. Up at front,it was Jason and Leo. In the middle,me,Piper,Thalia and Hazel squished in. And in the back,Will,Percy,Nico,Apollo and Penny sat. I'm pretty sure the maximum amount of noise would come from behind us. I hope that i didn't get a migraine.

"Why am i in the back again?" Percy asked,annoyed.

"So that you don't have to change the radio station every five seconds." Penny snorted. I heard Nico sigh.

"I'm already regretting this."

Nico was next to the window and Apollo sat next to him,followed by Penny, then Percy and finally Will. Apollo had his arm around Penny,and he seemed pretty content. I don't think that he would seem bothered if the twins argued and tore up everyone's earbuds. To him,Penny was a harmless baby starfish. Technically,all starfishes are harmless. But you get my point. And Will was just using his IPod.

"Let's hit the road people!" Leo whooped.

"UNDER THE SEA!" Percy yelled out.

"NO!" Everyone shouted in reply. Percy groaned,but nobody sympathised with him.

"Nuh uh Aqua man! It's MY turn to tune up the music!" Leo retorted. Soon a song was blasting on the radio. Leo sang,"DES-PA-CITO!"

"Oh gods.." I heard Penny say "why are we doing this?"

OoOoOoO

Two hours later,everyone was quiet. I had turned around to see Penny sleeping on Apollo (cute) Will and Nico just staring out of the opposite windows,Hazel asleep,Thalia and Piper looking out the window and Leo asleep,murmuring something about tacos. The quietness was peaceful. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair. Irritated,I turned, only to be kissed by Percy. My eyes went wide.

"It was so hard,just staring at the back of your head." He whispered,smirkig. I glimpsed a panicked look around to everyone.

"You idiot!" I snapped,turning around. To my surprise,he gently kissed the back of my neck.

"But I'm _your_ idiot,right?" He whispered,sending goosebumps down my arms. Surprisingly, Thalia,Nico nor Will didn't witness any of this. I tried hard not to smile. Once in a while I felt him play with my blond curls,to which I would slap his hand playfully. An hour later,we slowed down. By then,all of us had woken up. Leo was jumping up and down eagerly.

"Will there be tacos?" He asked.

"Okaaaay everyone out!" Jason instructed. At once,all the doors blasted open and we all tumbled out eagerly. I stretched,happy for the warmth and the fresh air. Thalia groaned as she cracked her knuckles.

"My butt hurts."

It took a long time getting eveyone out and extracting the picnic basket and the bags with our clothes in. The boys and girls separately trudged towards the respective changing rooms. It was a medium sized building with a sloping roof. When we entered,there were mirrors,stalls and chairs. Typical beach changing room. It smelt of sand and seaweed. Each of us grabbed our clothes and went into separate stalls. I changed into light blue beach shorts with a dark blue spaghetti strapped top. I wasn't that interested in going swimming;to me,this was the perfect time for some book reading. I grabbed my shades from the bag and propped them on the top of my head and headed out.

Thalia and Hazel had already changed. Thalia chose to wear simple beach shorts with a black tank top. Piper wore white shorts and a sleeveless black crop top with a rusty brown shawl. Five minutes later Hazel came out,wearing a cream one piece swimsuit with beach shorts. Penny had taken the longest amount of time. She wore faded denim beach shorts and a white crop top shirt with the words WHATEVER written on them. And inside of that she wore a black spagetti top. For some reason,she seemed nervous.

"Let's go." She said casually,picking up her bag. I frowned. Something was wrong.

"Penny are you okay?"

She frowned "Uh,yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She suddenly broke into a confused smile "Now c'mon we left the boys alone for too long. They're probably up to no good."

But something was definately not right. She quickly left with us behind her on her heels. Sure enough,I could see Percy and Leo running around like crazy,causing people to stop and stare. Leo was holding something that looked like a ziplock.

"VALDEZ GIMMA MY COOKIES!" Percy yelled angrily. Valdez ran around,jiggling them.

"Nuh huh!" Leo laughed. "Valdez,give Percy his cookies. Percy,don't kill Valdez." Penny said in a motherly tone. Leo tossed the bag to Percy and he caught it,breathing heavily.

"Now,where is that sunscreen?"

Nico sighed.

OOoOoOo

For the next three hours,it was absolutely amazing. Will was soon getting used to Leo's jokes,Percy's rantings about blue food and everything in between. Hazel and Leo had a competition for the best sand castle. Leo's looked like someone had taken a shit and then covered it up with sand.

As for the Jackson twins,they swam like sharks. They had that surfing contest just like they had planned. Heck,i don't know where they got those moves. Sadly,I couldn't see Percy do a face plant. He had been determined not to. In fact,they didn't stop surfing until Piper threatened that she would eat all of the cookies. That got hem into a competition for who would reach the shore first. While Penny reached smoothly,Percy face planted right into Leo's shit-castle.

Best day ever.

I was a bit far off from the others. Once in a while they'd argue and try to make me get over there and get wet,but I refused. Soon they accepted it. I felt someone coming closer. I looked up to see Percy grinning at me. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks. I tried hard not to stare at his abs. Ugh. Around his neck,a single chain with a shark tooth hung.

"You seem lonely."

"You smell of seaweed." I smirked. He sat down next to me on the blanket. Then he kept staring at me. After a few seconds,i frowned.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

I felt something hit me inside. Butterflies erupted and I resisted the urge to not smile. I bit the bottom of my lip,but I felt my face go red. He grinned. I pushed his face playfully and he laughed.

"Oh,go away Percy."

"Never." He leaned forward and kissed me. He had the faint tadte of salt but i didn't care. _Seaweed Brain_ ,I thought giddily. I didn't even bother that we were out in the open and that anyone could have been watching us. Before he pulled me in deeper,I pushed away. He pouted playfully.

"Aww come on!"

"No. I'm reading." I said plainly,getting back to my book. But I wasn't reading anything. He was just staring at me,making me go crazy.

"Interesting. So you read upside down?" He asked. Oh crap. I had placed the book upside down in my hands before getting back to the book. I sighed and he burst out laughing.

"Come on Chase. It's time for dinner. We're eating at the restaurant." He said,pulling me up. I packed up my book and picnic bag and he took the blanket. Together we walked back towards the others. Nobody thought that it was awkward. Penny,Piper and Hazel were upgrading the castle that Hazel had made. The boys were nowhere to be seen.

"You girls should go get changed. We might loose the reservation." Percy sais,setting the blankets down. Penny looked surprised.

"Reservations?" She asked. Percy smirked,then jogged away. They all got up,wiping sand off of their legs.

"Well,we better get changed." Piper said. We gathered up our stuff and headed on.

OoOoOoO

 **Narrator's POV**

Nico didn't bother looking at the Jackson twins during their surfing contest. He didn't bother to look up as Percy flexed his biceps,laughing along with Leo. He simply passed time by eating,and roaming along the coastline. And of course,his talk with Jason and Apollo was still fresh in his mind.

 _'It's not your fault that you're you Nico,"_ Jason said kindly _'I think it's about time that you stepped out of the shadows.'_

 _'Hey man,you know that we're here for you right?'_ Apollo had said with concern. Easy for him to say. He had a perfect love life,perfect social life. What could go wrong? He just sat there,watching the waves come and go when he had heard a voice;

"Have we met before?"

Nico turned around. An unfamiliar yet familiar feeling hit his lungs. Will Solace was looking down at him,giving him a questioning look. Nico opened his mouth to say something,but for some reason nothing came out. Weird. He simply turned towards the water,saying "Sorry?"

Typical Nico Di Angelo,he thought to himself. Will didn't say anything,but just sat down next to him. Goosebumps arose on Nico's arms. Will stared at Nico's face,making Nico extremely jittery for some reason. Nico wanted to turn and look at the boy's face but he just couldn't. Finally he forced himself to.

"Like,have we ever met?" He repeated. Nico found it hard to blink. What was happening to him?

"Uh,no."

 _I would've remembered if i had met you before._

Wait what?

"Shut up." Nico cursed himself. Will blinked.

"Uh,what?"

"Oh,nothing." Nico said hastily,twisting the ring on his finger. Will pointed to his arm.

"What's that?"

Nico turned up his palm. On his forearm there was a long,red cut which stood out on his pale skin. It still hurt when it touched water or when he jerked it. "Well,I don't know if Apollo told you the story. But I got it while getting Penny into the car. I stumbled and i got cut. It happened so fast and-" he stopped himself. He realised that he was speaking without taking any breath.

Will frowned and took his wrist. He slightly jumped. He didn't exactly like being touched but this..this was surreal. "You never got it treated?"

"Well,no. Actually,a bit but-"

"Guys!" Nicoheard someone shout,making both of the boys jump. He didn't even realise how close they'd been sitting. "Changing room,now!" Apollo shouted. Nico cursed him silently,then wondered why was he cursing him.

Will brushed his hair out of his blue eyes. Nico gulped. "Come on."

"Huh? Oh,yeah."

 _Stupid,stupid,stupid-_

OoOoOoO

 **Annabeth**

I had to admit,I didn't expect this. Penny had packed sundresses for all of us,and I have to say that I was impressed.

Piper wore a long dress that had straps and was slightly baggy till the waist. Colours of rouge,blue,dark blue,dark green all merged together,looking like a beautiful sunset. It went perfectly with her skin,making her look like a tribal goddess or something.

Hazel wore a simple knee length dress that had just one strap on her left shoulder. Till the waist it was the color of cocoa and the bottom skirt was completely white,giving her skin the complexion of a warm cup of hot chocolate by the fire.

She had even gotten something suitable for was a 3/4 black dress with colorful imprints of flowers everywhere,making it look dark yet gorgeous. She seemed to be happy with it since she could wear her boots to match it.

Penny's dress suited her perfectly. She wore a knee length strapped white dress that had beautiful imprints of the waves and oceans,with a light blue scarf wrapped around her waist.

And for me...well,I honestly loved it. It was an off shoulder long sleeved dress that reached till my knees. It was dark blue with light pink imprints of roses.

"Okay,this is amazing,but it's the first and last time you guys will ever see me in a dress." Thalia pointed out. Laughing,we all went out to meet the boys. They wore normal ripped jeans and tropical shirts that weren't too flashy.

Leo was the first one to see us. When he did,he whistled. "Damn ladies!"

Penny laughed. I saw Apollo's eyes go wide at the sight of her. Percy was staring at me. I could tell that he was trying to keep his cool,but was failing drastically.

"Piper you-" Jason started,going red. Piper blushed. Percy mouthed to me,' _Holy shit.'_

And I wish that I had gotten it on camera.

OoOoOoO

We dined on so much,I was sure that I wouldn't be able to move. Percy leaned back,grinning.

"Damn,that was good."

"A toast to us all! May we always stick together and buy Leo Valdez tacos!" Leo grinned,raising his glass full of cranberry juice (we're not legal to drink) Jason frowned.

"I don't think that's a real toast but whatever. Like Leo said,may we all stick together." Jason said,raising his glass. Hazel raised her glass too.

"To friends." She said,looking a little flustered. We all repeated with grins and smiles,clinking glasses.

"Okay I'm gunna cry now." Penny laughed.

Percy whooped."Get your cameras out everybody!" He cheered. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up." She replied happily. "I'm going out,get some fresh air. Apollo,you coming?"

"Yeah." He jumped and followed her out. Leo sniggered.

"Try to control yourselves!"

Apollo gave him a knock on the head before they both left. I saw them hold hands before the door closed behind them. Nico cleared his throat and stood up. "So we'll just go and check out the chocolate fountain." He said,pulling Leo along with him. Will got up too.

"I'll come with you guys." He said. Nico looked poker faced,but he nodded. Leo turned towards Hazel,holdig his hand out.

"And you,miss Levesque?"

Hazel giggled and together the four of them left to the buffet. Soon it was just me,Piper,Jason and Piper. Finally Percy stood up. "Um Annabeth..can I talk to you-"

"Screw it bro,we both know." Jason smirked. Percy grinned and I laughed. Wih a final nod to Piper,we both left the restaurant. I stared at the horizon. He sun was setting,splashing colors of orange,red,yellow and pink across the sky as though it was an artist's easel.

"I know right?" Percy said,reading my thoughts. "Back then,my mom,dad,me and Penny would just sit here and gaze until the sun setted."

I turned towards him "What?"

"This beach is well,an important place for our family. In fact,this restarurant was the place where my dad proposed to my mom."

"That's ..amazing."

He chuckled humourlessly "Well,it _was_ amazing. On the nights when I used to leave for days,sometimes I would come out here. The swimming pool back at the dorms can get kind of boring."

I smiled. He took my hands,just staring into my eyes. Until finally,our lips connected. In other words,it was a pretty great day.

OoOoOoO

The ride back home always seems more short and fast. I fell asleep a few times. There was no noise from anyone,not even Leo. Soon,we reached the dorms. We all slowly tumbled out,yawning. Me and Apollo helped Penny carry the bags back inside. The boys went over to their dorms without a word,and so did we.

Well,the first thing we all did was take showers. There was sand all over me and in my hair. I loved the beach but I hated it when that happened. Pretty soon we all were on the couch,smelling of soap and in our pajamas. Penny grinned.

"Well,today was amazing."

Hazel yawned and curled up in a ball next to her "Yeah. Amazing."

Thalia grinned and I just sighed. I couldn't get the feeling out of me. Percy's green eyes,the way his fingers ran through my hair-

Suddenly I heard sirens. A lot of them. Before any of us could say anything,I heard sharp knocking at the door. Penny got up and opened it. Two policemen were standing outside,one of them held up his badge.

"Detective Wilden," he introduced himself "are you Penny Jackson?"

"I-yes I am. Is there a problem?" She asked,frowning.

"I'm afraid so. Where is your brother Percy Jackson?"

"In the next dorm,but-"

The cops turned at once and walked the corridor towards the boys dorm. At that moment,the door opened,Jason standing there. When he saw all of us,he frowned.

"What-"

The cop held up his badge again "Detective Wilden. Is Percy Jackson here?"

"Uh..Percy?" Jason called out. Percy,who was in the kitchen came out. When he saw the cops,he stopped. It looked as though he was expected them or something. To my horror,the second cop walked inside,turned him around and started handcuffing him.

"What the-what's going on?" Penny argued,looking shocked and scared. The cops ignored her. My throat wasn't working. Percy simply sighed,closing his eyes as though admitting defeat.

"Perseus Jackson,you are under arrest for the robbery of approximately 10,000 dollars from the local Lotus Casino three days ago at 11:55pm sharp. Anything that you say or do will be used against you in court."


	31. THANK YOU!

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Yeah...I think you all are going to kill me.**

 **So yes,there will be a sequel to this but I will not be starting it soon. In fat,it's gunna take a vey very long time.**

 **I could be Rick Riordan's minion. I'm pure evil. Sorry xD**

 **However you don't have to act like lugless slugs and mope. For all you new readers,I recommend my stories;**

 **Sparks Fly**

 **and**

 **Chemistry**

 **They both are Penollo stories (PennyxApollo) so I suggest that you give em a read!**

 **And I've currectly open up a new Instagram where I will be posting fan art,spoilers,poll and ideas too etc etc where you guys can enjoy and message me. :) Ya'll can even give me story ideas with the characters and the plot and I will publish them,credits going to you guys!**

 **You can even send me your fan srts of Penny,Apollo,Percy etc and I'll post them,tagging you and giving you shoutouts :)**

 **It's .**

 **Anyways,TA TA FOR NOW!**

 **now I better run...**


End file.
